Who Will Love Me?
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: Jubilee feels lonely and Logan rejects her feelings, because he feels she's too young. Who will she turn to to get the affection she desires?
1. Rejection

Note: The character used in my story are all owned by marvel, unless I throw in a random made up character.

Summery: Jubilee feels lonely and Logan rejects her deep feelings for him, because he thinks she's too young. Who will she turn to get the affection she desires?

Rate: PG-13

Aganst/Romance

Category: X-Men

Title: Who Will Love Me

Chapter 1

Jubilee sat on her bed, weeping, because today she was rejected once again by Logan. She had loved him ever since she was 13, she had loved him even more when she was rescued by him from Bastion's hidden base, and she wanted him to know how much she loved him by telling him. Though Logan did not care to share the kind of feelings that she had for him. He still saw her as a little kid and nothing more.

She looked up at the picture that she had of Logan on her mantle, picked it up, and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crash, the sound of glass shattering echoed in the room, and the sounds of her screams were muffled by her pillow. When she had finally calmed down she sat up and reflected upon today's horrible events.

Flashback:

"Logan." Jubilee came walking towards him, he turned to look at her, she continued, "Logan, you know I'm 18 now, right?"

"Yeah, Darlin'. I know. Happy Birthday."

She bit her lip and walked closer towards him, "You know that it now means that I'm at a legal age to have relationships with men over 18 years old."

Logan looked at her with a questioning eyebrow, "Yeah... So what're you getting at, Darlin'?"

She reached out for his hands and took them in hers, "Logan... I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'."

"No. I mean that I really love you. I've loved you since I was 13 and I've fallen even more in love with you since that stuff with Bastion and all."

"Darlin'..."

She embraced him, not letting him go, "I know that you didn't want to have a relationship with me, because I was a kid, but... Now that I'm 18 I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to give us a chance."

"No, Jubilee." he pulled her away from him, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but I can't love you the way you want me to."

Tears threatened her eyes, but she held the back, "Logan... Why not? I'm an adult now-"

"That's not the point, Darlin'." he slowly turned away from her, "I can't love you in that way, because that's not how feel about you?"

"But couldn't you... Couldn't you-"

"I said no!" his voice quickly rose, but then went back to normal, "I'm sorry, Darlin', but I can't return your feelings."

Present:

"I haven't had much luck with men lately... Not just with Logan, but I've lost Everett to Monet and to a bomb planted by Adrian, I've also lost Robin who was from another universe to another woman, and I've lost my chance with Skin..." tears swelled up in her eyes, "It seems like I'm destined to never have a love in my life, but if I am destined to have one... Then who will love me?"

There was a knock at her door. She opened it to see Bobby standing in the door way.

"Hey, Jubes, how are you- Hey, were you crying?" He had noticed the tear stains on running down her cheeks. She was so sad, that she couldn't hold in her emotions. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. Bobby was a little alarmed, but he returned the hug, "Jubilee. What's wrong?"

"He rejected me, Bobby... Logan rejected my affections for him."

"Jubilee..."

"Bobby? Will I ever find a man who I can love and will love me back? Or am I destined to not love anyone?"

He held her tighter, unsure as to how else he can comfort her, "I'm sure that you'll find love someday, Jubes. You have a full life a head of you to find that special someone. I know you've had feeling for Logan for a very long time, but you gotta remember that Logan has had bad luck with keeping relationships." her grip tightened around his waist, "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Now." he pulled her away and smiled down at her, "Why don't we go back downstairs and celebrate the rest of your birthday before it's over, okay?"

"Okay."


	2. A Shot of Tequila Makes the Pain Go Away

Note: I do not own any of the marvel character, the only characters that I claim are the random ones that I put into my stories.

Summery: Jubilee is depressed by Logan's rejection, so where does she go to relieve her aching heart?

A Shot of Tequila Makes the Pain Go Away

Chapter 2

The rest of the day Jubilee spent her time with Bobby, Chamber, Remy, and Paige. They all went to the boat house and played a few games like "I Never" and a few "Truth or Dare" rounds. It was enough to keep Jubilee's mind off of early events that happened between her and Logan, until the party was over.

It was around midnight when the party ended and everyone had gone back into their respective rooms.

Jubilee was the last one to leave the boat house. She waited until everyone had left to go to the garage where Logan was still working on his bike. Not wanting to break down in tears in his presence she completely ignored him.

Logan sensed her presence, he took one look at her over his shoulder, then turned back around to what he was doing. He too felt equally uncomfortable and did the same thing as she, until he noticed her making her way over towards the car that Scott normally let's her use on emergencies.

"Whatcha doing, Darlin'?" he asked, still working on his bike.

She paused for a moment, thinking of how to use her words carefully, and answered, "I need to run an errand. I ran out of some famine products and I like need them right now. Is that a problem?"

Logan thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but be back before it gets too late. Hank's setting up the new security system later and he's not quite sure whether it'll function properly or not. Okay?"

"Okay, Logan." she hopped into the car and started the engine, "If I don't get back before then I'll sleep over at one of my friends. Bye."

"Bye, Darlin'."

With that Jubilee left the grounds of the X-Mansion and headed into town, only not to the place where Logan figured she'd go. Instead of to a nearby store she went straight for a bar that was on the edge of town. She wanted to be as far away from Logan as she could without Scott freaking out over his car being gone for an extensive amount of time.

As she drove she couldn't help but flash back to the events that happened earlier. It brought tears to her eyes as Logan's rejection echoed through her head.

"Oh, Logan." she murmured, "If you won't love me... Then who will?" She turned into the parking lot of the bar that not even Logan goes to and parked her car. She stepped out and looked at the name of the bar, smirking at the name, "The Dirty Cowboy. Either bars now and days are having a harder time of coming up with original names or this has got to be the weirdest gay bar that any girl has stepped into." she took a deep breath and walked in through the front doors, "Okay, Jubes. Just act natural and maybe they won't throw you out right away."

Inside the bar was the most dirtiest bar anyone could imagine. The floor was covered in stale blood stains that looked like they'd been there for more than a month, some broken glass bottles had been swept into the corners, and there were a few random teeth lying around. The customers weren't the prettiest or the best looking, but there were a few who were good looking.

She scanned the room for possible people that would be more than willing to buy her a drink. So far none of them looked too promising. She sighed and was about to turn around when she felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to see who the owner of that hand was and was shocked to see that that had belonged to her mentor's arch nemeses Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabertooth.

"Hello, frail." he smiled.

"Hello." she gulped.

"Ain't ya a little bit young to be bar hoppin' in places like this?"

"I'm an adult now, Creed. I go where ever I please."

He chuckled deeply, "That may be, but there are still some places that won't allow you to do too much, until yer 21."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "If you're here to taunt me, Creed, I'm not in the mood. I've already had a bad day today and right now I could use a good stiff drink."

"Oh, I got to see this." he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her along, "Come one, frail. I'll buy ya yer drinks, just so I can watch ya get drunk."

"Gee thanks." she willingly went along with him and sat down across from him in a booth. She looked at him with a questioning brow and couldn't help but ask, "So, how come you're being a nice guy and buying me booze, so I can get hammered and not taking me out back and gutting me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "May be I wanna take a break from my bad guy role and do something non violent for a change." his mouth quirked into a smile, "Or maybe I wanna get ya drunk enough just so I can take advantage of ya and then gut ya when yer more sobered up. Who knows what my reasons are."

She stared at him suspiciously, but then relaxed, "Oh, well. If you do decide to gut me at least I get to get hammered before I die."

Within a few moments a waitress arrived to take their order. Victor Creed ordered a around of tequila and a couple of shot glasses. She brought back their order and set it in front of them, then left.

Creed smiled, pouring them each a shot of tequila, and then pulled out a quarter from his pocked. He laid it down, still smiling at the young girl in front of him, "Have ya ever played any drinkin' games before, frail?"

"Nope. What exactly are we playing?"

"It's called quarters."

"How do you play?"

"We each take a turn with this here quarter. What we try to do is bounce the quarter into the shot glasses and if you successfully make, then you get to choose who gets to drink, but since there's only two of us then you just make the other person take a shot. Got it?"

"Yeah. So, which one of us goes first?"

"I think I'll let you go first, so that you can kind of get the hang of this game."

"Okay." she picked up the quarter and bounced it, instead of it going into the shot glass it bounced right at her, "Ahh!"

Creed laughed loudly, "Nice try, frail, but let a pro show ya how it's done." he took the quarter and bounced it into the shot glass, "Okay, kid. You know the rules. Drink up."

"Urgh!" she reached out for the glass and drank down the warm liquid. Shuddering at the awful taste, "Ugh! This stuff's nasty!"

"Yeah. That might be, but it has a great kick and makes ya feel good in the end."

"Okay. My turn." she grabbed the quarter and bounced it again and missed. "Damnit!"

"Ha Ha Tuff luck, kiddo."

The game continued for a few more hours. Soon Jubilee became intoxicated and Sabertooth was still sober.

"You-You know... Sabey. (hic) This-This game rulz! You shure know how to have fun." she tried to pick up the quarter, but couldn't quite grip it, "H-How the hell is it that (hic) that such a tiny ass quarter (hic) w-would be so fucking hard to throw into a glass that's ssso much bigger than it? (hic)"

"It's puzzling ain't, frail?"

"(hic) It-It sure is. You know what, Creed?"

"What's that?"

"Y-You're the greatest. I'm not just saying that, ya know. I really do mean it when I say that y-you are like totally the coolest dude on Earth!"

Creed sat back and chuckled as he watched the drunken form of Jubilee slur and stumble as she tried to walk over and sit next to him. "You gonna be alright, frail?"

"Yeah! Though... I do feel a little w-woozy. I need to lay down." she leaned against his massive shoulder, "Oh, can you do me a itty-bitty little favor, Creedy?"

"Whatzat?"

"Take me home with you... I don't want the X... The X... The guys back home to see me like this."

"Are you kidding me? You actually want to go home with me? The guy that's tried to gut ya more times than you can count on two hands?"

"Yeah! Who knows... It could be like totally fun. (hic)"

"It'll be interesting. Can ya stand up?"

"Only one way to find out. (hic)" slowly she scooted herself out of her seat and attempted to stand up. "Whoa!" she wobbled, but caught herself in time, "See. (hic) I can stand all by my- W-Whoa!" like a tree, she fell over with a loud thud, laughing, "Whoo! Ha Ha Ha"

Creed rolled his eyes and picked her up, "Come on."

With that he took her to the upstairs bedroom that he had rented in the bar and closed the door behind them.


	3. Drunken Temptation

Drunken Temptation

Chapter 3

Creed laid Jubilee plopped down on his bed.

"Whee!" she giggled, "So..." she said, trying to sit up, "Like what're the plans for tonight, Creedy? (hic)"

"Dunno. Probably wait for you to sober some before I decide to do anything fun."

She giggled some more and laid back down, "Ya know what, Creedy?"

"What?"

"This... Was totally fun! I haven't had this much fun since-(hic) Since..." her eyes began to fill with tears and in a sudden burst, she began bawling, "Since the day Wolvie told me I kicked total ass out of some morons (hic) in a bar!"

Creed scratched his head, utterly confused as to why she would be crying, "Uh... Did I miss something?"

She continued to cry, but spoke in short, incomprehensible words, "He-I-Don't-Want-Me!"

"What the hell are ya trying to say, frail?"

"Wolvie doesn't (hic) love me!" she cried even harder, "I thought he would want me now that I am 18, but-but... I was wrong!"

Creed didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to just kill her so he didn't have to listen to her annoying crying anymore, but another part of him wanted to find out more since it was about his arch rival. Slowly he sat down next to her.

"I (sniff) I thought he would want me and love me (hic) t-the way I love him... But I was wrong. How could I be so stupid?!"

A thought suddenly popped into his head and an evil grin came across his face. He reached out and pulled Jubilee into a false comforting hug and asked, "I have an idea that'll make Logan go crazy."

"Huh?" her sniffling ceased, "What?"

"You want Logan's feelings to change for you, right?"

"(sniff) Yeah."

"Then do something that'll drive him up the wall."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Sleep with someone that he really hates and make sure that they're scent is still on you. He'll really go ballistic!"

Jubilee thought for a moment, the alcohol still affecting her mind, she looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah... Yeah!" then her face went into a frown, "But... I'm a... I'm a..."

"Yer not scared are ya?"

"Me?! Naw-Nothing scares me. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well... I've never slept with anyone before."

The smile on Creed's face grew even bigger, "So yer a virgin?"

Jubilee blushed deeply, "Yeah." she laid her head down in his lap and looked up at him, and asked, "I wouldn't even know what to do. Besides... If Wolvie didn't want me, then why would his enemies?"

Creed traced her jaw line with his claw, smiling down at her, "Ya know even if Logan doesn't want ya it don't mean that no one else will."

"You really think so?"

"Hell, I even think that you've got a great bod. How's about I help ya out with yer Logan situation. I know how to handle virgins, I'm clean, and I know that if he smells my scent all over ya his feelings will definitely change for ya." Jubilee thought for a moment, "I promise ya, frail, this'll be a night you'll never forget. That's if you're not too drunk. Heh Heh Heh"

He pulled her away from him and laid her back down on his bed. He laid down next to her and caressed her face, she stared drunkenly into his eyes, enjoying the feeling on his gentle touch. Slowly his hand down her dress. She shuttered as she felt the tingling sensation of his touch. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She too returned his kiss and began helping him out of his cloths as he did her.

For the rest of the night the two of them enjoyed each other in drunken temptation. Victor Creed had successfully taken her virginity.

Morning came and Jubilee awoke with a major hangover.

"Oh..." she moaned, "I had the weirdest dream that me and Creed slept together."

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her wait, she slowly looked, and saw the owner of that arm. Victor Creed pulled her closer to him and said, "It wasn't a dream, baby cakes."

She gasped and looked down at herself, seeing that she was completely naked she yanked the covers up to her chest, "Oh, my God!"

He chuckled and pulled her down on top of him, "For a virgin, you sure are a freak in bed."

"What?!" her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, who knew that you into freaky stuff like... Well. I don't have to say it. You know what turns ya on."

"Oh, God!"

Creed threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, yeah. That's what you kept saying all night long."

Jubilee sat up quickly, which was a very bad idea if you have a hang over from drinking one two many shots of tequila. Luckily the bathroom wasn't that too far away. She raced into the bathroom and began to vomit.

Creed got up and walked over towards her, stroking her back, and chuckling, "Don't worry, babe. This hangover will go away soon, but hey, look at the bright side. At least now you can go home to Logan with my scent all over you and make his feelings for you change like ya wanted. Though I'm not sure whether or not it'll be good, but I do know that he won't feel the same way anymore."

Jubilee place her hand on her head, thinking to herself, 'Oh, God... What have I done?'


	4. To Confess or Not To Confess

To Confess or Not to Confess

Chapter 4

Later that morning Jubilee got up enough strength to put on her cloths and head out to her car. Creed followed, smiling the whole way.

As she got into the car Creed leaned against the hood and said, "Ya know, frail... If the runt doesn't change his mind about wantin' ya, I'll be here."

She didn't say a word. She simply closed her eyes. Slowly she put on her seat belt and closed the door. She took one last look at the man who she had taken drunken pleasure in and had lost her virginity to. Mentally she cursed herself for being so stupid, started the car, and drove back to the mansion.

As she drove she tried to remember last nights events. All she could remember was playing a drinking game with Creed, him carrying her, and then waking up the next morning next to him naked. She shook her head in frustration, "I wish I could remember what all happened! I know the part of me sleeping with Creed is true. I still hurt down there. But what was the reason I slept with him?" she reflected back on their conversation when she woke up this morning, "He kept saying something about me wanting to make Logan think differently of me, but what did he-" her eyes widened in realization and she sunk lower in her seat, "Oh, crap... Now I understand." she wiped her hand down her face, "God I do stupid things when I'm drunk! And Creed is one of them."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, everyone was up and roaming about.

Logan was working on his motorcycle in the garage, waiting for Jubilee to get home. He was worried about her not coming home last night, even though she said that she'd be at a friends house if she didn't make it back in time. He had this strange feeling that something bad happened last night. He was going to wait, until about 3 pm, and then go out and look for her.

Scott walked into the garage, "Hey, Logan."

Logan glanced over his shoulder for a moment and then went back to work, "Hey, Slim."

"Logan. Have you seen my spare car? The one I sometimes let Jubilee use on emergencies?"

"Yeah. Jubilee took it last night. She said that she had to get something from the store, but she hasn't come back yet."

"What? I'll go get the Professor, she may be in danger."

"Don't go just yet. I told her about Hank installing the new security system, she said that if she didn't make it back before then, then she'd stay over at a friends place until morning."

Scott nodded, "I do hope she gets back soon."

"Don't worry, Cyke. If she doesn't get back before 3, then I'm heading out to go look for her."

"Okay. Just make sure you tell us, so that we can have Jean or the Professor use their powers to locate her."

An hour later, Jubilee entered the gates of the mansion. She drove up and pulled into the garage. She was still in her own little world that she did not even notice Logan knelt down by his bike, until she got out of the car.

Immediately Logan caught Victor Creed's scent on her and whirled around. "Jubilee!" he shouted.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her hearted pounding, 'Oh, no!' she mentally screamed, 'I didn't see him when I pulled in. I'm so doomed!'

He got up and raced up to her, checking her for any signs of injury, and asked, "Are you okay?! Did that maniac hurt you?"

Jubilee gulped, it wouldn't help her to lie, because Logan could tell if she did, "Um... No."

He sniffed her. He caught the lingering scent of tequila on her breath and the smell of cigarettes and cigars on her clothes and the smell of sex. His eyes narrowed with rage and he roared with fury, "THAT BASTURED!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

Normally Jubilee wouldn't stand up for her enemies, but she couldn't let them suffer the consequences of her actions. Even if they were scum.

"It's not what you think, Logan..." she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Logan's rage went silent, he turned to look at her, making sure that he heard right, "What?"

"He-He didn't rape me, Logan." tears threatened her eyes, her body slightly shook, "I-It was my fault..."

"Darlin'..." he murmured, reaching out to hold her, "It's not your fault that is raped you."

"I said that he didn't rape me!" she looked up at him. He looked more confused than ever. She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes, "L-Last night when I said I was going out to pick up something from the store... Well, that's not where I went last night. Instead, I went to a bar. I was still pretty upset about... About the conversation that we had early yesterday and I was hoping that I could get someone to buy me a drink. Victor Creed happened to be that someone."

"What happened next?" she hesitated, "Jubilee. What happened next?"

She turned back around to face him, still unable to look him in the eyes, "I got really drunk. I don't remember much, but when I woke up this morning I found myself in bed with him." she fell silent. She didn't have the courage to tell him the reason why she slept with her mentor's long time enemy.

Logan knew that there was something else that she wasn't telling him and he wanted to know. "Anything else happen?" she didn't answer, "Darlin'. There's something that you're not telling me."

"Logan..." she choked on her words, "Logan... I-I-I"

"You what?"

Tears swelled in her eyes, "I...I can't!" without warning she look off running straight into the woods, leaving a very baffled Logan. She couldn't tell him the truth, because she didn't even want to except it. She simply kept on running, hoping that he wouldn't follow. Unfortunately, he did.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Chapter 5

She ran until she could not run anymore. She stopped when she reached the rivers bank and fell to her knees. She looked down at her own reflection in the water feeling anger, sadness, and self hatred for what she did. She leaned back and stared off into space, thinking out loud, "Why couldn't I tell him the truth? Why couldn't I tell him that I had slept with Creed not only because I was drunk, but because I had planned to get back at him for rejecting me? God! I'm so stupid!!! If Logan didn't want to get together with me then he definitely won't now."

"What?!" came Logan's voice from behind her.

She gasped and scrambled to her feet, "Logan!" slowly he walked towards her, "H-How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." without warning he struck her across the face.

She stumbled back, holding her sore cheek, "Logan..."

"You planned this?!" he demanded, anger twisting his face.

"Logan, I-"

"Answer me, damn you!"

Alarmed by his raising anger, she stumbled backwards, and fell into the water. She looked up at him with fear. Praying that he wouldn't go feral and taken his rage out on her. Quickly she got back up and answered him, "Yes. It was a plan at first, but I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly, so Creed's suggestion sounded good at the-"

"Don't use Creed as an excuse for what you've done! It's bad enough that you slept with him just to get back at me for not sharing your feelings!" slowly he walked up to her, glaring down at her, "I loved you like you were my own daughter that's why I didn't want that kind of relationship with you, but that wasn't enough for you. You had to go and sleep with that bastard just to get me to change the way I felt about ya. Well, guess what, Darlin'. You got your wish. I don't love ya like a daughter anymore... I hate ya more than Creed."

"Logan, please-" she cried.

"Shut up!" he leaned down and grabbed her by the top of her dress, "I want you out of here. I want you out of my sight! You're not fit to be an X-Men if you do shit like this. You have by the end of the day to gather all of your stuff and leave. If I EVER see you again, I swear... You'll wish that you'd never been born."

With that Logan turned and walked away. Leaving Jubilee shaking in the water.


	6. Leaving Home

Leaving Home

Chapter 6

Jubilee sat there in the water for an hour, unable to believe what had just happened, and too terrified to move. She'd seen Logan angry before, but not like this. Slowly she got to her feet and walked back to the mansion. No one had noticed her, until she reached her bed room.

Bobby was walking down the hallway and he noticed Jubilee walking towards her room. He did a double take at her wet dress and the miserable look that she wore on her face.

"Hey, Jubes!" he called to her, but she acted as though she didn't even hear him. He walked up to her and stopped her just before she opened the door. "Hey, Jubilee."

She felt a gentle had touch her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Bobby. She winced at him, wondering how he would feel if he found out what she did. She put on a fake smile and said, "Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. How come you didn't answer me when I hollered at ya down the hallway?"

"I must have not heard ya. I have heavy load on my mind right now."

"Care to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "No. It's best that you don't know."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. Anyways... I have to start packing. I'm leaving today."

"Oh, you're going on a trip. How long are you going to be gone?"

Jubilee stared into his eyes with sadness, "I'm not coming back, Bobby."

"What?!" he was shocked. "Why not? I thought you were going to stay here and be part of the team like you always wanted to be."

"I do, Bobby. I do. It's just..." she trailed off. Tears threatened her eyes again. She turned away from him, so that he wouldn't see her cry, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I-I just can't stay here. I'm not worthy enough to be an X-Men. I'm not even worthy enough be called your friend."

She started to head into her room, but he grabbed her again, and turned her around to face him, "Jubilee... Please. You're one of my closest friends and I want to help you. Please, don't shut me out. Tell me what happened."

She looked up at the man who she had been friends with since they first met, searching his eyes for something that she couldn't see. She sighed and eventually agreed to tell him what had happened between her and Logan. By the end of her story Bobby had a look of shock, horror, sympathy, and disappointment, but he didn't yell at her or slap her like Logan did. Instead he talked to her in a calm and understanding voice.

"So, that's what's got you down in the dumps, huh?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued, "Well, I have to say that that wasn't exactly the wisest thing that you've ever done, but who am I to judge. I've done some pretty screwed up stuff just to get back at people and to get the attention of a very pretty woman, whom I was in love with. So... Are you still gonna leave?"

"Yeah." she said sadly, "Logan was right about me. I can't stay here. I know he's left many times, because of certain people being here or certain things that have happened to him, but I don't think he's going to take off this time. I'm the one who fucked up, so now I have to leave."

Bobby shook his head, slowly he reached out and pulled her into a hug, "I don't want you to go."

Jubilee smirked, "Why? Don't you have Emma to keep you happy or is she giving you the cold shoulder again for freezing her underwear again?"

"You know what I mean, Jubes. I just don't want to see you go."

"I know. I was just trying to lighten up the moment. You know how I hate bad good-byes."

"Yeah. Where will you go?"

She sighed and thought back to Creed's offer and then thought back to how Logan said that he hated her worst than Creed. She hugged Bobby tightly, "I know someone who'll let me stay with them for a while. At least until I can get a job and earn enough to get my own place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, when you meet up with them, will you give me a call and let me know that you're alright?"

"Yeah."

He hugged her even tighter, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Jubilation. If ever you need any help or if you're ever in any trouble just call and I'll come help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two friends hugged each other tightly, until it was time for Jubilee to pack her bags. She wasn't taking very much, because there was no point. Bobby said that he would hang onto her stuff and put them into storage when she was ready to come back for them.

Later at about 7p.m. Victor Creed had started packing him bags. He was getting ready to head back to Canada, when he heard a knock on his door. He turned and sniffed the air. Smiling when he caught the sent of Jubilee. He walked over to the door and opened it to find her standing there with two bags in her hands and wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"So the runt didn't want ya, huh?" he asked, she nodded. "Well, ya caught me just in time. I was about to give up on ya. Come on. We're heading up to Canada."

Jubilee shuttered, remembering that that's wear Logan stayed most of the time when he wasn't with the X-Men.

"You don't by any chance live anywhere near Logan's cabin do ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I really don't want to be anywhere near him right now. It's not exactly healthy right now."

Creed nodded, understanding what she was trying to say, and shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry, frail. I've got another cabin that's so far away from his place that he'd have to come across by mistake to even bump into ya."

A wave of relief came across her and without saying anything more she followed Creed to his jeep and got in.


	7. Where's Jubilee?

Where's Jubilee

Chapter 7

The next morning at the X-Mansion, the X-Men awoke for another session in the danger room. Everyone was there, except for Jubilee of course. No one knew that she had left, except for Bobby and Logan.

Scott looked around to see everyone was accounted for. He frowned when he did not find Jubilee amongst the bunch, "Not again. That girl is always late for morning practice." he looked to Bobby, "Bobby, can you wake her up and make sure that she's coming?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, "Uh... Cyke. I'm not sure as how to say this but..." he glanced over at Logan, who was pretending to be off in another world, then looked back at the X-Men's fearless leader, "Jubilee's not coming."

Scott's face went from annoyed to concern, "Why not? Is she not feeling well?"

"Well... Not exactly. She left last night."

"Last night? Where'd she go?"

"To stay with a friend."

"Well, do you know when she will be coming back?"

Bobby shook his head sadly, "She said that she wasn't coming back."

"What?!"

Everyone looked at Bobby in shock, except Logan. They all began asking questions as to where she went, but they were talking all at once that Bobby couldn't hear a thing that any of them said. He finally couldn't take it anymore and shouted at the top of his lungs for them all to be quiet.

"Look!" he cried, "She didn't tell me where she was going to stay, okay!?! All's I know is that something got happened that she had to leave and that she's not coming back."

He tried his best not to let the whole truth out. He didn't want all of the X-Men to know what the real reason for Jubilee's leaving was. Not just yet at least.

The whole room was silent, but not for long. Soon everyone began shouting out suggestions as to what to do about Jubilee.

"We should find her!"

"Forget practice, let's go find her right now!"

"I say we use cerebro to track her down."

"No. That's for emergencies only. Let's have Jean or the Professor scan for her!"

"That won't work! Jubilee's mental shields are too strong for them to penetrate."

Over all of the shouting Bobby slowly made his way over to Scott and Jean and whispered to that he needed to talk to them. Jean and Scott looked at him questioningly, but understood what he was trying to do. So Scott called off the danger room session and told everyone to stay on mansion grounds, until further notice.

Scott, Jean, and Bobby waited for everyone to leave the danger room to begin the discussion. Bobby waited until he was for sure that the others were out of hearing range and then began to tell Jean and Scott about what Jubilee had told him and the reason why she left. By the end of his story both Jean and Scott had mortified looks on their faces.

"And she said that she was never coming back, because Logan told her that she was not worthy enough to be an X-Men." he sighed.

"And that's why she left?" Jean asked.

"That and Logan told her that if he saw her again, then he would make her wish that she was never born."

"That doesn't sound like Logan." Scott murmured.

Jean looked at her husband sadly, "Logan has become a lot more less forgiving towards the women who have had some kind of relationship with him sometime in their lives. So far everyone of them has hurt him in one way or another and he has forgiven every one of them. But since he married Viper he hasn't been quite so forgiving lately."

Scott frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest disapprovingly, "Still. That's no reason for him to say those things to Jubilee. Even though she shouldn't have been drinking in the first place she was still too drunk to make any kind of judgment good or bad. He should know that."

"So, what should we do?" Jean asked.

"I know that everyone will want to look for her." Bobby said, "But I think Jubilee doesn't want to be found or helped."

Scott nodded in agreement, "I know this goes against every principle that I believe in, but I have to say that this is what Jubilee probably needs right now. Time away from the X-Men so that she can clear her head is what she really needs right now. If Bobby says that she will call if she needs anything, then she will call and let us know."

Jean shook her head, "I don't like it, but you think that's the best for her then I won't stand in your way."

"You guys won't tell the others what I told you will ya? If they knew why she left, then they'll go out and try to go after her."

"Don't worry, Bobby. We won't." Jean replied. "We'll just have to tell them that Jubilee's taking some time off, until she's ready to come back."

They all agreed and left to go tell the others their version of why Jubilee left.

Mean while Jubilee and Creed were riding in his jeep all the way up to Canada.

Jubilee stared out the passenger side window, deep in thought, wondering if Bobby told the others about why she left. She sighed, knowing deep down inside that Bobby would do his best to keep what she told him a secret, but she also knew that he wouldn't lie to Jean or the Professor.

'What will the others think if Bobby tells them the truth?' she thought to herself. She shook her head, 'Get a hold of yourself, J. It shouldn't matter anymore what the others think. You're no longer staying at the Mansion anymore.' she turned her head to look at Creed for a moment, then turn back to the window, 'Why did I choose to go live with Creed instead of finding a place of my own or at least call in a few favors from some old friends back home?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rough hand gently placed on her shoulder. She turned her attention back to Creed. His eyes were on the road, but he did not say anything. He just kept his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently every now and then, as if tell her that everything was going to be all right. Whether or not if it was false reassurance she didn't care, as long as she was getting far away from Logan and the others she really didn't care.


	8. Yer Mine Now

Yer Mine Now

Chapter 8

Three days have past and Creed and Jubilee were already in Canada. It would be two more days before they reached the cabin, so they decided to stop at a hotel and rest for the night. Creed went in to get a room, while Jubilee stayed in the car.

She sat there wandering what life was going to be like now that she was going to be living with Creed and now that the X-Men are no longer in her life. She still couldn't shake Logan's words out of her head. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that what she did wasn't completely her fault she couldn't help feeling that it was.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Creed getting back into the car. He started the car again and pulled out of the of the parking lot to move to the other side of the hotel. He pulled into a parking space and looked at Jubilee. She was still in her own little world.

"Hey." he said, "We're here."

Jubilee came back to reality and looked at him, "Hmm?"

"We're here. They only had one room left. Hope ya don't mind sharin' the same bed with me again." he smiled.

Jubilee sighed, "I don't mind."

"Good." they both got out of the jeep and headed towards their room. He unlocked the door and opened it to a rather large room with a king size bed. He nudged her in and closed the door behind them.

She turned around to look at him again, taken by surprise by his lips pressing against hers. She tried to pull away, but he held her against him firmly, until he pulled away.

"Yer mine now, frail." he growled, moving them over to the bed. "As long as we're sharing' the same bed we might as well take advantage of it."

"Creed..." she murmured.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood?" he chuckled, "If that's the case, then I know where there's a liquor store here in town. I could buy us some tequila again."

Fighting down tears, Jubilee remembered what happened last time when she drank tequila. She shook her head no, not wanting to experience another hangover while they were on their way to the cabin.

He smiled and kissed her again. This time she was prepared and willed herself to go along with his desires, even though she didn't want to. "That's my girl." he breath into her ear, moving hot kisses down her neck and her collar bone. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his hand up underneath her shirt and squeezed her breast, moving it down her stomach slightly touching to the skin. The feeling sent shivers down her spine as he moved his hand somewhere else. He kissed her again and had his way with her for the rest of the night.


	9. Need of Services

Need of Services

Chapter 9

Logan was in the danger room practicing a level 8 program that he had forge design for him. He needed to release some steam. Bobby, Scott, and Jean all confronted him one by one about why Jubilee left, asking him to understand and forgive her, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was too angry with Jubilee to even think about forgiving her.

As he pounded away at the machines, he began thinking to himself, "Why'd Jubes have to go and pull something like that? I know it wasn't entirely her fault, but... Damnit! She should of known better than to get drunk with Creed nearby!" he slammed an android into another and leapt onto of the nearest platform, "After all I've been through. After all we've been through, the kid should have known better than to plot and try to manipulate me! Every woman that's been in my life has betrayed me in some way or another. Everyone of them except Jubilee... Up until now. Why is it that her betrayal is the one that hurts me the most?" he swung on another android kicked it off of the ledge. He stared down at the pile of rubble that he made with the many bodies and pieces of androids down below, imagining it as if it were Creed and Jubilee down there instead of the androids. "Grr No matter how much I want to forgive her I still want her dead!" he turned away from the rubble and went back to fighting what androids were left, "Jubilation... You better pray that our paths don't cross. Otherwise... You might end up dead and torn to shreds just like these androids."

Jubilee roused from her slumber in the middle of the night. Nature was calling and she needed a shower. Slowly she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and adjusting the shower handles while she went to the bathroom. After a while she stepped inside the shower and began soaking herself in its warm waters.

She leaned against the wall of the shower and went into deep thought again. She was trying to picture how life would be living in Creed's cabin and how he might treat her. So far he's been generous enough to offer her a home to stay in, but he's also demanded sexual favors from her too. It pained her to think that she allowed her former mentor's enemy to take her virginity willingly. She really wanted Logan to take it. She really couldn't picture herself doing anything in his house except for being his little servant or his little punching bag whenever something pissed him off. A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth as she imagined what she would do to him if ever he started abusing her.

Back in the bed room Creed awoke to the sound of Jubilee taking a shower, he was about to roll over and go back to sleep when his cell phone went off. He growled, knowing that it could only be one of him many employers wanting a job done. He reached for the phone and answered it.

"This better be good if yer callin' me at this hour."

"Now. Now. Victor. Is that anyway to greet someone on the phone." said a sadistic female voice.

Creed sat up at the sound of the woman's voice, "Mystique."

"Yes, Victor. It's me. Surprised?"

"Naw. Not surprised, just curious as to how the hell you got this number and why yer callin' me."

"Oh, I have my ways. As for why, then the answer is because I need your services."

"Hmph Why? Last time you needed my services you nearly got me killed."

"Funny. I thought you'd welcome death if it came."

"Not if I'm being set up by you I don't."

She sighed on the other end of the phone, "You know, Victor, you may be a very good lover, but you're not a very reasonable."

"If you want reasonable then why don't you just place yourself on the end of my claws."

"Charming. Anyways, how about that little service that I need you to do. Would you be willing to do it? I'll be paying you a hundred grand."

"Since it's you, you better be paying me five hundred grand to do yerr dirty work."

"Three hundred grand, that's my final offer."

"Five hundred grand, plus interest for any damages done to my personal property, otherwise you ain't gonna get me at work for ya."

"Fine. I really don't have time to argue about this anyways."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There's this mercenary that won't leave me alone. I don't know why he's after me, but he seems to be taking his sweet time about it. His name is Dead Pool and right now he's sitting in a booth nearby watching me drink my dry martini."

"Where ya at?"

"I'm actually in the town that you're in right now. I saw you pull into the hotel earlier this morning. By the way. Why do you have that X-Brat with you? I thought that you didn't like her."

"That's my business, Raven. If you keep yer nose clean and out of my personal business, then I might give ya a discount."

"Oh, come on now, Victor. You can trust me with your little secret. I promise I won't tell."

"Yeah right. I bet you have yer fingers crossed behind yer back right now. Like I said. It's my business why the frail's with me. Now if ya still want me to do that little service for ya, you better give yer exact location."

"Oh, all right. Do you need to write it down or will you actually remember it."

"Just spit it out already."

As Mystique gave him the directions to the bar she was in, Jubilee popped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Creed hung up the phone and started to get dressed.

Jubilee looked at him curiously, "Are we leaving?"

"Not until mornin'. I've got a job to do real quick, so you just sit tight and go back to sleep. I'll be back after I'm done."

He put on the last article of clothing and headed out the door.

Jubilee sat down on the bed. Sighing, she reached for the remote, and turned on the tv.


	10. The Job

The Job

Chapter 10

Creed walked into the bar that Mystique told him that she was in. He scanned the room, but couldn't spot her, he couldn't only pick up a faint scent of her amongst the many smokers in the joint. Though his did spot Dead Pool immediately.

Dead Pool was sitting in a booth by himself staring at a young woman with long blonde hair and a lovely figure. He was assigned to follow her and take her out at the time of his choosing. As much as he wanted to get the job done and over with so he could go back to chasing after Siren he was too curious and drawn to the woman he was sent to kill.

"Hey, buddy." said Creed, standing right next to him, "I hear you've been botherin' a lady here."

Dead Pool glanced up at the man and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see any ladies around here, pal. Only sluts and cheap whores and maybe a few underage drinkers."

Creed chuckled, "That's the truth, but I still gotta tell ya to stop stalkin' whichever whore yer after in this bar. Sides, I know you can do a hell of a lot better than one of these floozies."

Dead Pool laughed, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll take away your chances of getting laid tonight?"

"I have no problem in that department, pal."

"If that's so, then why are you here? It certainly can't be because you're a man of honor and integrity, because you ain't pretty enough to fit the part."

"Why you little!" Creed reared back to punch the man, but froze when the smaller man pulled out a rather large gun and aimed it right at his chest.

"I believe this is part where you go boom and fall down."

Dead Pool pulled the trigger and sent Creed flying through the air. Everyone in the bar screamed and tried to get as far away from the place as they could. Only Mystique stayed behind to finish drinking her martini.

Dead Pool rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why does everybody have to scream and run away when somebody gets shot? No body in New York runs or screams it happens." he sighed and looked at the woman who he had been tailing for the past week, "I guess I might as well the this done and over with. No need to waste any more time here when I could be back out there doing the horizontal tango with my song bird."

He got up and walked over towards Mystique. He was about ten feet away when he suddenly felt something sharp stab him in the back. He looked over his shoulder to see Creed standing behind him with a feral look in his eyes.

"Did ya think you could get rid of me that easily, punk?"

Creed raked his claws up Dead Pool's spine. Dead Pool did not scream, he fell to the floor coughing up blood. Creed reached down to pick him up. Without out warning Dead Pool snapped his leg back and kicked the bigger man in the nuts, Creed doubled over in pain, while Dead Pool rolled out of the way.

By now Mystique finally turned around to watch the two men fight.

Creed had finally recovered and was now madder than ever. Dead Pool raised his gun again and fired at him. Creed dodged the bullets and raced up to him, knocking the gun out of his hands, and thrusting his claws into Dead Pools stomach. Dead Pool reach behind him and pull out his katana, he raised in above his head and slammed the blade down into Creeds back. Creed howled in pain, removing his claws from Dead Pool's stomach; he stumbled back trying desperately to get the sword out of his back.

Dead Pool stumbled away from Creed and into Mystique, who was smiling at him.

He turned to her and said, "Sorry about his. I promise that as soon as I wipe the floor with his sorry ass that I'll kill you quickly, then we can all go on about our daily lives."

She frowned, "I don't think so." she reached for a salt shaker and poured its contents into the not yet healed wound in his stomach, then pushed him back into the fight.

"OW!!!" he screamed, "You fuckin' bitch!!! Now the salt's gonna stay in there! Do you know how much that sucks when you have a quick healing factor?"

"No, but I don't think that you're going to have time to tell me." she said, taking another sip of her martini.

Creed finally got the sword out, he let himself heal for a moment, and then stabbed into Dead Pool's back when he was distracted. Still hanging onto the sword's hand he pushed not only it, but also Dead Pool down onto the floor, where they were both stuck.

"ARGH!!! Son of a-"

Creed pulled out the second katana that was still in its sheath and stabbed it straight through Dead Pool's thigh and through the floor too.

"There! Hope ya didn't have any plans, punk, cause you ain't gettin' up for quite a while." slowly he looked up at Mystique, who was now clapping.

"Well, done, Victor. Well, done."

"Save it, Mystique. Just give me the money and the interest for the damages down to my property, so I can go back to sleep."

"Sorry, Victor, but I'm not paying you, until you've completed the job."

He growled angrily, "Look, all ya said was that you needed my services. You didn't specify whether or not you wanted him dead, so that's yer own fault. Now gimme the money that you owe me or I'll gut ya where yer standing."

She frowned, knowing that he was right, "Fine. Here. Take your money and go. I'll just finish him off myself."

She pulled out a large amount of cash and gave it to him. Creed took it and left, not bothering to stick around and watch Mystique do her stuff.

By the time he got back to the hotel he was already to take a shower and hit the hay. He walked in to find Jubilee passed out on the bed and the tv blaring. He closed the door behind him, turned off the tv, and headed straight for the shower.


	11. A Question

A Question

Chapter 11

Creed stepped out of the bathroom after he was finished with his shower, drying himself off, and getting back into bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at the small female Asian laying next to him. For a while he watched her chest rise and fall, then his gaze moved to her face, slowly he reached out and moved a stray strand of hair to the said, and caressed her skin. She stirred a little, he stopped his caress, she went back to sleep again, and he just let his hand hang there in the air for a moment before laying it down on his side. He continued to watch her sleep, until he fell asleep himself.

Morning came, it was nearly 11 am when Creed finally woke up. The fight with Dead Pool took a lot out of him that his healing factor had to work a little bit harder to heal, so his body shut itself down; making him sleep in. He sat up and stretched, groaning as he felt his bones crack and pop.

Jubilee awoke at the sound of his cracking bones. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. She looked at Creed's back and noticed the marks of last nights fight which haven't fully healed yet. Without even thinking, she reached out and traced her fingers over his wounds. Out of instinct he jerked around and grabbed her wrist to stop whatever was touching him.

He glared at her and growled, "Don't. Touch."

"Sorry." she said. He let go of her hand and got dressed. She followed his example and began getting dressed. She had just put her shirt on when a question popped into her head. Without turning around to face him she asked, "Creed? What exactly will happen when we reach your cabin?"

He paused, then looked at her with a curious eyebrow, "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to mean when we finally get there?"

He sat down and began putting on his boots, "All's ya need to know right now is that yer mine and what I claim as mine I keep."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question. What exactly do you plan to do with me?"

He chuckled, "Haven't decided yet. But for right now, you just be worrying yer lil' head about gettin' better at pleasuring me. Believe me, you'll have plenty of time to practice when we reach my place." he got up and headed towards the door, "Ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said through gritted teeth.

With that they continued their journey towards Creed's cabin up north.


	12. Confrontation and Settling In

Confrontation and Settling In

Chapter 12

Bobby sat in the living room wandering whether or not if Jubilee was alright. He was really worried about her. Wishing that he could have done more to help her instead of let her go like that. He was also angry at Logan for making her leave, he hadn't talked to Logan since she left, and Logan wasn't talking to anybody.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement, he turned to see what was the source, and saw that it was Logan. He glared at the feral man and turned back around to face the television which was playing the news right now.

Logan noticed him and his sudden movement and was greatly annoyed. "Got a problem, Ice?"

Bobby clenched his fists, struggling to keep his pent up rage down, "The only problem that I have, Logan… Is you."

Logan stood next to him and glared down at the young man, "Any reason why or do I even want to know?"

Every word that came out of Logan's mouth seemed to make the anger inside of Bobby rise even more. Still he kept his cool and willed himself to at least be civil towards Logan. "You're the one who made Jubilee leave the X-Men, because you threatened her life and made her feel bad." he raised his head and glared at Logan with dagger like eyes, "All because you couldn't be the least bit understanding."

"GRRR What do you mean I wasn't the least bit understanding?! I've been understanding towards her up until now! That stunt she pulled-"

"But she didn't pull it off completely. She was honest with you and tried to explain, but you didn't want to listen to what she had to say and so you shut her down. Just like you usually do."

"You don't know nothin', Drake!" he got down in Bobby's face, their noses practically touching, "Don't lecture me on matters that you don't' fully understand!"

He stood up, fists clenched and shaking, his anger had finally gotten the best of him. "Don't tell me what I do and don't understand, Logan!!! I know more than you think! Jubilee told me what happened between the two of you and what happened between her and Creed. I know what she did was wrong, but it wasn't her fault that she got tricked into sleeping with that monster."

"Tricked? I'd say that she was more that willing to spread her legs for that bastard just to get at me. She got what she wanted and now she's facing the consequences of her actions! That doesn't make her anymore innocent than you want to believe, bub. So, what do you have to say to that?"

Bobby did not say a word. He just glared at the man who Jubilee had spoke so highly of and loved so very much. He didn't like Logan much, but he did respect him. That is… Until something like this happened. As much as he wanted to defend Jubilee he couldn't think of anything to say that would make her situation seem a bit better than it already was. Without another word he left the room and went to the danger room to blow off some steam and to be a lone.

As he walked down the hall way he couldn't help but think out to her, 'I'm sorry, Jubilee… I tried. I tried my best to make Logan change his mind so that you could come back home.'

Two days later Jubilee and Creed had finally made it to his cabin and settled in. Creed moved her bags into his room, so that they'd be there when she needed them, he let her explore the cabin and the woods surrounding them so that she could get use to them.

She wondered around the woods for a bit, until she came to a cliff where she could see the sun setting to the west. She sat down on a nearby stump and gazed at the sun set. She leaned back on her hands and spoke her thoughts out loud, "Is this… Is this what my fate is to be? To be a slave to the desires and expectations of a man who was once my greatest enemy and is now my new found ally?" she sighed, "I know I screwed up big time with Logan and all of the other men who I had interests and loved sometime in my life, but still… Will I ever find somebody who will love me that I can love in return or will I have to settle with being the property of a madman who I doubt will ever show me any sign of sincere compassion?" she sat there for an hour, asking herself questions that did not have the answers yet.

Soon the sun went down and the sky grew dark. She finally went back to the cabin where she met Creed was waiting for her. He held no expression on his face, so she did not know whether or not she was angry with her or what. She walked up to him and waited for him to say something.

He looked down into her eyes. He knew that she was expecting some form of abuse, but she also had the look of uncertainty and a little bit of sadness. He simply turned towards the cabin and walked in, motioning with his head for her to follow him inside. She nodded and followed him. He walked over towards the fire place and threw a couple of logs onto the fire. Jubilee stood a ways back and watched him.

He turned back around to face her, "You hungry?" he asked.

"A little." she nodded.

"Can you cook?"

"Not unless you count sugar bombs and rice crispy treats as cooking."

He grunted and walked over towards the kitchen. He pulled out a pan and reached into the freezer and pulled out a very large slab of meat. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and gestured from her to come to the counter. She walked up to the counter to have the knife and the meat laid down in front of her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Cut the meat and put it into the pan. I'll cook it."

"Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Yeah. Watch and learn, so that you can cook this next time without my help."

'Great.' she thought, 'It hasn't been a day yet and he's already training me to be his personal slave.'

By the time dinner was finally cook and eaten, Jubilee had begun unpacking her things. She brought up every article of clothing that she liked and new that would be useful. The only things that she didn't bring were her yellow trench, blue gloves and boots, and her pink sun glasses.

'Time to leave the old be behind, like I did with most of my stuff and try to bring out the new me. Hmm' she looked out the bedroom door and at Creed, a smile quirked as many thoughts ran through her head, 'Maybe I shouldn't change too much. I've got a new victim that I can play a few pranks on now. Let's see how far I can go before he reaches his limit.'

Creed felt her eyes upon him, he turned around to see a very wide and mischievous grin on her face. He arched an eyebrow, not sure as to how to take that look that she had on her face. "Whatcha grinnin' at, frail?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had a funny thought run through my head." she said, trying to suppress a giggle, and thought to herself, 'First chance I get, I'm so gonna get him, but I'll make sure it ain't nothing big. I still would like to live a very long life.'


	13. Unwelcome Visitors

Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter 13

The next morning Jubilee awoke to find the bed empty. She got up and walked around the cabin looking for Creed. When she didn't find him in the cabin she went outside. He wasn't there either.

Her eyes scanned the woodlands and the sky. It was all quiet, too quiet. Deep down inside something told her that something was not right. She walked further out into the opening and began calling out Creed's name.

"Creed?" no answer, "Creed, ya there?" still she heard nothing, not even a low growl. She began thinking her thoughts out loud, "Maybe he took off like Logan normally does." she laughed at herself at the mention of Logan's name, "Oh, boy, Jubes. There you go again. Logan on the brain again." she sighed irritably, "Logan and Creed are two different people, they're nothing alike, and even though they sorta have the same habits doesn't mean that they're gonna act exactly alike."

Just then, somebody landed in front of her. It was a man in military uniform, in his arms was a large gun with a lazar pointer at the end. He aimed the gun at her and said in a firm voice, "Alright, kid, stay where you are and don't make any funny movements, then no one gets hurt."

"Uh… Can I help you?"

"You start by putting your hands up where I can see them. Slowly."

Slowly she raised her hands, but still kept her cool, "Okay, now that you got me lookin' like a total dweeb, mind telling me what exactly are you doing trespassing on private property?"

"Shut up!"

Her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, "You know if you talk to me a little more nicely, you might get some corporation from me."

"I said shut up!" he pulled out a walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it, "Commander. Subject is not in the area, but I did find a female companion of his."

Static blared through the speakers, then a male voice spoke, "Alright soldier. Abandon the mission and bring the female with you. The leaders told us not to come back empty handed."

"Roger." he put the radio back into his belt loop and turned his attention back on Jubilee, "Alright, girlie, you're coming with me."

"Sorry, bub. I don't think so." Without warning she threw her arms in front of her and blasted him. He screamed and flew backwards into a tree. "See ya-AGH!!!" a surge of electricity raced through her body, she fell over in pain, trying hard not to scream.

A group of soldiers raced towards her pointing the same large guns at her. One of them stepped on her to make sure that she didn't get up. They looked at their team leader, who had his foot placed firmly on the back of Jubilee's neck.

The group leader frowned and said, "Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a genuine mutie. Weapon X is going to love this. You two go help Dodge. One of put that mutant inhibitor collar around her neck before she regains her strength."

The men nodded and did as they were told.

Jubilee laid on the ground powerless to stop them from putting on that collar. She found herself wishing more than ever for Creed to come to her rescue. After they placed the collar around her neck and tied her hands behind her back, they pulled her up to her feet, and waited for further commands. She glared at their leader and spat in his face.

"Asshole." she growled.

The leader rolled his eyes and punched her out of anger, knocking her unconscious. "Next time, mutie." he said, "Mind your manners."

The group of men left for the area and headed back towards base.

Later that night, Creed was coming back from doing a little business in town. When he stepped out of his jeep he immediately picked up the sent of gun oil, many different men, and Jubilee. The scents were faded, but still there. Without hesitation he ran inside the house to see if Jubilee was inside, when he didn't find her he went into a feral rage and began destroying anything that was within his reach. Eventually his anger took him back outside and back towards his jeep, until something caught his eye. Lying on the ground was a piece of cloth that had the Weapon X logo on it. Immediately he realized where Jubilee was. He went back inside, changed out of his regular clothes to his old uniform, and then headed in the direction of the Weapon X base, determined to get what was his.


	14. I Want My Frail Back

I Want My Frail Back

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, at the secret underground base of Weapon X, Jubilee awoke to find herself strapped down on a medical table with I.V. tubes sticking out of her. She looked around to see where she was and wasn't happy at all. They had put her in what looked like a hospital room which was one of the many places that she hated to be. She tried to see if she could break free from her bonds, but they were too strong from someone without super strength to break.

Just then, a strange man appeared out of nowhere, wearing a doctors outfit, and stood by her side. His face was concealed by a medical mask, but his glasses were visible. He smiled from behind his mask and said in a sadistic voice, "You're awake. Good. Now the real fun can begin."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, still struggling to with her bonds.

"Why, we're going to make you more powerful than you have ever been, not to mention a few little experiments that we want to try. Just to see what makes you tick." he chuckled and moved over towards a table with medical tools and needles, "Let's see here. Which one will we use today? Ah! Here we go." he picked up a syringe needle and headed back towards Jubilee. He squeezed a little be out just before he stuck her with it, "This will only hurt for a little while, but it'll put you back to sleep in no time."

"Keep that thing away from me, you freak! AGH!!!" she shrieked when she felt the serum flow through her veins. It was like fire and ice burning together at once. She began to feel light headed and slowly drifted back into darkness.

"I'm not the one who's the freak, young lady. By the time we're through with you, you'll hardly recognize yourself, but then… You won't even remember who you are once we brain wash you and turn you into another one of Weapon X Assassins."

That night, while she was unconscious, the doctors of Weapon X did cruel experiments on her. They poked and prodded her, testing different chemicals on her, and used different techniques to get a reaction out of her when she woke up. She screamed that night, more than she ever did when Bastion kidnapped her along ago.

It took Creed almost two days and two nights before he reached the base. He had no choice but to walk on foot if he wanted to infiltrate the base unnoticed. He was able to sneak past some of the guards and get inside the compound. He sniffed around for any hint of Jubilee's scent, but the smell of chemicals and different people overpowered any hope of sniffing her out. He had no other choice by to find her the old fashion way… Opening doors and taking a random hostage that was important enough not to be considered expendable.

The first few doors that he opened happened to be filled with only soldiers who were off duty.

He smiled and said, "Oh, damn. It looks like you boys ain't very lucky today, since none of you are of any use to me as a hostage, I have no alternative by to kill you all." He moved swiftly and cut them down before any of them could sound the alarm. Their blood stained his hands and splattered on his face, he loved every moment of it, licking the blood on his lips. He chuckled hungrily, "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna have fun tonight."

He went down the halls a ways and ducked into an unmarked room, which lead him to a laboratory. He hid in the shadows and watched the people who were in that room carefully. They were all scientists of some sort. All men, except for one woman, who had blonde hair. He studied them all, watching their movement; trying to figure out which one was head hauncho amongst the group. Finally he came to the conclusion that the woman was the one in charge.

He waited for the right moment to spring into action and took her hostage. Her screams alerted the others. As soon as they saw who her capture was they immediately raced to sound the alarms.

Creed stopped the scientist closest to the alarm and gutted him, while still holding the female scientist in his other hand. The others froze in horror, as he held the woman by her neck in front of him, "If any of you scumbags wanna live and keep blondie here alive long enough to continue your precious research, then you better behave and keep quiet. Otherwise…" he squeezed the woman's throat, she began choking and gasping. The others gasped and stayed still, not wanting to provoke him wrath. He smiled and said, "Good. An' just ta make sure you boys get the point," he reached into a built in pocket of his uniform and pulled out something no bigger than a computer chip. He pushed a button and laid on a table, facing the scientist, "This here's a motion detector bomb. Any of you move, then it goes ka-boom. So I suggest you better keep still if ya wanna see yer loved ones ever again." he threw his head back and laughed, then headed back out the door he came in to continue his search. "Okay, blondie. This is the part where you come in."

Jubilee woke up again to find herself inside some sort of a tank. It was filled with a strange liquid. Luckily she had a breathing mask over her face, otherwise she'd surely have drowned. Everything was dark, except for a little glass window in front of her. She looked through it to see nothing but an empty room.

'I've got to get outta here.' she said mentally, 'But how? Ow!' something cut her and she didn't know what, 'I'm seriously starting to hate this place. Hmm I wonder if those science geeks thought to take my collar off?' she went to touch her neck, but found that there room for her to really move. 'Damnit! I guess this isn't exactly my day.'

Just then Creed entered the room with the scientist still in his arms. Jubilee was too busy with her predicament to even notice them come in.

"Alright, blondie. This better be the place. Open the tank." Creed ordered.

"I can't." she cried.

"An' why not?"

"Because I don't have the access codes to even turn that thing on. My specialty is in animal genetics, not computers."

Creed frowned, "Then yer of no use to me." he slashed her throat, she fell dead to the floor. He stepped over her body and walked over to the tank. "Guess I'll have to open this thing the old fashion way." by now Jubilee finally noticed him. He grabbed a hold of the door frame and ripped it off of its hinges. Green fluid spilled out of the tank and onto the floor. He tossed the door to the side just in time to catch Jubilee before she fell.

"Hey, Creed." she said in a somewhat weak voice, "You don't know how glad I am to see your hairy butt."

Creed smiled, "Awe, did you miss me while you were being held captive?"

Jubilee pulled the mask off of her face and smiled back at him, "I'd rather spend a thousand years fucking you than being Weapon X's ginny pig for more than an hour."

"Damn! I don't know whether to feel insulted or flattered. Anyways. Can you walk."

"No. My whole body feels like it's asleep. That tank ain't exactly built for moving around in."

"Okay. I'll carry you out of here, but yer gonna owe me." he turned around and carried her out of the compound, while every once in a while reaching into his pocket and slapping more of those motion bombs on the walls they went by.

They were just outside, when slowly one by one the bombs went off, and the whole place exploded in a burst of flame and debree.

They didn't look back at the rubble, instead, they headed back to the cabin, grabbed a few of their things, and moved to different location.


	15. Dreams and Destruction

Dreams and Destruction

Chapter 15

Jubilee and Creed got in his jeep and drove in another direction. They were heading towards another one of Creed's safe houses that would be both far away from Weapon X and from Logan's cabin. Jubilee was too exhausted to keep a conversation, so she simply slept on the way, while Creed drove.

Jubilee fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the time when Bastion had kidnapped her and tortured her. The dream then switched to her time in Weapon X. Even though she was only there for few days it was still a traumatic experience. In her dream, she began to run on all fours down a dark hallway, looking for an exit.

"Wait a second." she said, "Why am I running on all fours? This ain't the time to be fooling around like this! I've got to get the hell out of here." she stood up, but lost her balance and fell back down on all fours. She was confused, "What's going on here?"

A voice shouted from behind her, "Come back you wretched little girl!"

"Ah! I'm not going to stick around to find out." she took off again, running as fast as she could to get away from the angry voices that followed her.

"You'll never escape! Escape is futile!"

"Wait! I've got more tests I wish to perform."

"Kill her!"

"Kill her!"

"She's a filthy mutant!"

"Oh, god, I'm in hell!" she cried, just then she noticed something in front of her racing towards her, "Uh-Oh!"

She didn't have time to react. Before she new it, she was knocked to the ground, and pinned. She looked up to see a huge cat like creature, with red glowing eyes, and huge white teeth. It looked at her with a hungry look.

"Sorry, bub, I'm not on the menu." she placed her hands on it's chest and blasted it off of her. The creature howled in pain, but came back for more. She fired many blasts at it, not one hit it, and then it tackled her again. "Get off a me!"

It growled at her. Slowly to her surprise the creature melted into hers. She felt a sensation that she had never felt before and it scared her. She was screaming and fighting to get the creature out of her.

Then suddenly, something hard hit her across the face; she awoke to see Creed straddling her and holding down her arms. He was sweating as if he was in a fight that gave him a run for his money.

"Creed?" she said, "Why are you all sorts of sweaty and stuff? Were you trying to sneak a quickie in, while I was asleep?"

"Frail, I wouldn't try to sneak a quickie while yer asleep. I would have woken yer ass up to get one."

"So… You didn't try to sneak a quickie?"

"No. I was too busy trying to keep your ass from shredding mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!" he yanked her hands forward so that she could see the long claws at were on the ends of her fingers and thumbs, "Ya nearly nicked something vital of mine that I would like ta keep."

"Oh, god!" she stared at her claws and looked around the jeep, there were claw marks all over the place, she began to cry, "What did they do to me?!"

Creed looked at her, not sure of what to do. He got off of her and sat back down in the drivers seat. For a while he simply stared at her as she cried. The sound of her crying was getting on his nerves and he wanted it to stop, but he also felt sorry for her. He remembers what it was like to be used as an experiment for Weapon X, so he knew how she felt.

"Come on, Frail. Don't cry. It ain't that bad." he said, trying to comfort her.

She sniffed, "I'm not crying because of my claws. I'm crying because my entire body feels like it's on fire!"

"What?!" he looked down at her body and saw that she was suddenly glowing a dark crimson red, "Aw, crap!"

Without thinking, he grabbed her, and bolted out of the jeep. Taking her as far away from it as he could, until he own body became too hot for him to hold. He dropped her on the ground and backed away. The ground burned away under her body. She moaned and whimpered as she felt herself heat up to unbearable temperatures.

"It hurts! It hurts!!! Please, make it stop! Make it stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Then suddenly the whole area was lit up with a deep red glow. A red sphere formed around her body and slowly grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh, this can't be good." said Creed. He quickly turned and ran for cover down in a whole in the side of a ditch.

The sphere grew as big as a bio-dome and then it finally detonated. Destroying everything within a hundred mile radius. There was nothing left, except one big crater and burnt land.

Creed wait for five minutes after the blast before he came out. His eyes widened when he saw the destruction.

"My, God…" he murmured.

He looked for Jubilee's body and found her. She was laying on the ground in fetal position. Her body was shaking from shock. Creed knelt down beside her, he picked her up, and tried his best to keep her warm with his body.

"Creed…" she said weakly, "What happened?"

"Nothin', Frail. You just go to sleep right now."

With that she blacked out and Creed took her and himself as far away from destroyed area as he could before Weapon X got wind this.


	16. A Feral Situation

A Feral Situation

Chapter 16

Creed ran as fast as he could to get away from the destroyed land. He knew that Weapon X and the authorities would come to investigate. He had only cover ten miles on foot. He would have covered about fifteen by now if he didn't have the extra weight that he was carrying, but he wouldn't leave her behind.

He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, wondering what the hell Weapon X did to her. She had only been there for not more than two days and she was already more powerful than magneto. When he was with the program, it took them years just to get him where he was today. In a way he was jealous, but deep down inside he felt sorry for her for the fact that she had to go through that.

He was starting to get tired after about two hours of running. They had covered thirty miles on foot, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Creed sat down on the ground and held Jubilee in his lap. She was no longer shaking, but now she was twitching due to another dream that she was having. He could tell that it was another nightmare and immediately tried to wake her up. There was no cover for him to hide in if her powers went off again like that and he did not want an early funeral.

"Jubilee." he said, saying her name for the first time, "Jubilee. Wake up. Wake up. Yer havin' a bad dream."

He shook her gently and then a little harder, until her eyes flashed open, which her glowing red. She lashed out at him with her claws. He fell over backwards onto the ground, quickly he pushed her off of him, and rolled back onto his feet. She landed on all fours and growled.

"Great." he said, "Just want this world, freakin' needs. Another flamin' homemade feral from Weapon X." he sighed, knowing what had to be done, "Okay, frail, ya wanna play? Fine. Then let's play." she paced back and forth, never taking her eyes off of him. He got into fighting stance, and mocked her, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come get a piece of Ol' Creed."

On that note, Jubilee launched herself at him. He simply moved to the side and she went flying past him. She turned back around, roaring in frustration, and tried again. This time he didn't move, instead, he took her head on and they both crashed into each other. They rolled on the ground, biting and slashing, kicking and punching, and roaring through the night. Creed was taken by surprise by her increased strength and durability. He didn't want to kill her, he just wanted to tire her out, so that she could come to her senses and stop fighting. But he had no such luck there. She had an advantage on him that he didn't have right now that kept her going. She was a lot younger than him, had more energy than him, and was completely lost in an animal state of mind.

"Damnit!" he growled, she had taken a swipe at his grown and barely missed. The crotch in his jeans were completely shredded, leaving his boxers visible to the world. This made him angry, "Okay, frail! It was fun for a while, but when you go below the belt play time is over." he swung at her head to knock her out, but she ducked under his arm, and went straight for his throat. With his free hand he grabbed a hold of her neck and kept her at arms length, "Okay. Somebody definitely needs a time out!" he rolled over to where he was on top of her and then flipped her over so that she was face down on the ground. He pinned her hands above her head and put all of his body weight on top of her. He was exhausted from the fight, so he was adding a little big of dead weight onto her body. She too began to tire, due to the fact that her body can't stand that much pressure, and that she was slowly coming back to a human state of mind. Creed sensed the change in her sent and waited until she was completely back, then said in a sarcastic tone, "If yer this good in a fight, then why can't ya be this good in bed?"

Jubilee blinked and tried to turn her head to face him, "Uh… What just happened?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "You mean you don't remember?"

"No." she said, "All's I remember was that I was dreaming about fight this really big cat that was in my last dream. It doesn't seem to want to leave me alone."

He thought for a moment, remembering that the same thing happened to him, when he first turned feral. Slowly he got up off of her and walked a little ways away.

Jubilee got up as well and walked over to him. She was scared. Never before had she ever got into a fight and not remember anything nor had she felt such great pain since her pyrotechnic powers surface. But it wasn't those things that frightened her right now. It was Creed's lack of words.

"Creed?" she said, "What did they do to me?" he didn't say a word. "Creed?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then looked back into the horizon, he sighed, "They experimented on ya. Like they done to me, Logan, Fox, Maverick, and possibly countless others. I'm thinkin' that they've given ya a big power boost and altered yer genes to make ya feral."

She reflected on his words, then looked around at the destroyed land, "D-Did I do this?"

He was silent for a moment and then said, "Yes."

She dropped to her knees, horror struck that her powers that she worked so hard to control were now out of her control once again. "What am I going to do? There's no way that I can relearn to control such a great power as this without any help. Not even the X-Men's Danger Room can take this much damage."

"I can help." said Creed suddenly, "I can help you learn to control your powers."

She looked up at him with a shocked expression, "How? You don't have energy powers like me."

"You don't have to be a scientist to understand something, frail. I've had experience workin' with mutants that have energy powers like yers. Plus, I can teach ya control the feral part that's inside ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but only under two conditions."

"What's that?"

"You stay mine forever and you stay loyal to me always. Meaning that you don't betray me an' switch back over to yer little friends. An' you must always do as I say no questions asked."

"I have a problem with that no questions asked part, but other than that I can deal with the rest."

"Alright. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, then." he reached out a hand and helped pull her up, "Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover before Weapon X comes a long and decides to pick a fight again."

Together they both took off. Side by side.

As they ran Jubilee couldn't help but ask a question that had just enter her mind, "Creed?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me back there at the Weapon X base? You could have left me for dead and got yourself another girl to be your play thing."

He smiled and replied, "Like I said before, frail. Yer mine now and what I claim as mine stays mine, until I get bored it. An' from what I've seen, frail… You ain't gonna be boring me for quite a while."


	17. Pictures and Annoyances

Pictures and Annoyances

Chapter 17

Weapon X satellites were hovering over the earth's surface, scanning the earth for any possible signs of Jubilee. They had no luck, until they're satellite picked up on a big explosion not too far from the Canadian boarder. It's magnifying cameras spotted Jubilee and Creed running on foot, it took pictures of them, and then sent the images back to home base. At least to the part that wasn't destroyed and was still functional.

The computer techs received the images and immediately took to the general who was in charge. It was General Tyler. A man, who was just recently promoted and assigned duty at Weapon X base. He was as big as Sabertooth, his brown hair was in the traditional military buzz, and his eyes were a frightening green. When the techs brought him the image that their satellite took he ordered them to keep track of them and to inform every now and then about their whereabouts.

General Tyler stared at the picture that he held in his hands and said quietly, "No matter where they go. No matter how far they run. We will find them. Sooner or later, they're both going to get tired and will have to stop, and when they do…" slowly he crushed the picture and threw it on the floor, "We'll be ready."

Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion. Professor Xavier was using cerebro to track down mutants. When suddenly cerebro picked up on a mutant signature that was so big and powerful that it sent him flying out of his hover chair. The Professor looked at cerebro with great shock. Cerebro's circuitry was sending off sparks that made the computer smoke.

"Well." the Professor began, "It looks as though I'm going to have find mutants the old fashion way."

Jubilee and Creed ran from two days straight before they made it out of the disaster zone to finally take a break. They were both out of breath, tired, hungry, and incredibly thirsty.

Jubilee panted and looked at Creed, "Creed… We… Need to find… Another way to… Get around."

Creed sat down on a nearby rock and replied, "We did have another way… But you blew it up."

"Oh, sure… Blame me."

"I am."

"You know… None of this would have happened… If it wasn't for the fact that you took me to… A cabin, where those wanna be army boys knew where it was."

Creed growled and got back up, "Are you sayin' that this is my fault!?"

"I'm not saying… I'm just stating the facts." he started to stalk over to her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Don't try to act all macho and bad ass around me, Creed, I'm not in the mood."

He stopped a few inches in front of her and glared down into her eyes. Clenching and unclenching his fists. Blood dripped to the ground from the wounds his claws made in his palms. His breath was got with anger and annoyance, as he fought the urge to go feral on her ass and kill her right where she stood.

"I'd kill you right now, frail, but then it would prove that my savin' you was for nothin'!"

Jubilee looked at him for moment, the smiled, "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're cute when you're angry." she giggled and the walked away to a nearby tree.

"What?!" he was so taken back by her answer that he forgot about being angry with her.


	18. Deal With the Devil

Deal With the Devil

Chapter 18

Wolverine was riding his motorcycle on the highway at 3'o clock in the morning. It was late so there wasn't really anybody on the roads at all.

After Jubilee had left the mansion he finally began to calm down. He regretted his words to Jubilee, he wanted to say that he was sorry, but his pride wouldn't let him. Especially since she got herself involved with Sabertooth.

He looked down at his watch to check the time, he sighed, "It's late and the Professor wants all of us to get some rest in case something big happens. I guess I better head on back now." he turned the motorcycle around sharply and headed in the opposite direction that he was originally going. He was about half a mile down the road when he was suddenly blown away by the air force of a military chopper, "What the hell?!"

The helicopter hovered above the ground about 20 feet in the air. The men inside the metal craft turned four spot lights on him. Then suddenly a male voice boomed loudly from a mega phone that was inside the craft, "Wolverine! This is Weapon X. We have you surrounded. Surrender now and we will not fire on you or your motorcycle."

"What makes ya think that I'm gonna surrender without a fight?" he roared back.

"You have no choice. If you don't surrender willingly right now, then we will radio our men who are stationed at the Mansion, and tell them to trigger the bombs that they planted all around the Mansion. It's your call, Wolverine."

If it was one thing that he hated more than Sabertooth, it was being backed into a corner, with only two choices of escaped end badly. He growled irritably and surrendered, waiting for the chopper to land, and for Weapon X's soldiers to come and take him away. When they brought him inside of the chopper, he was surprised to find that they didn't bother trying to put him into restraints. Curious, he scanned the men that surrounded him, until he spotted one that wasn't an ordinary soldier. It was a man that he didn't recognize.

General Tyler walked up to Wolverine and greeted him with an extended hand. "You must be, Wolverine. I'm General Tyler. I'm glad that we finally get to meet each other."

Wolverine stared at the hand as if it was something so filthy that even he wouldn't want to touch it. He glared into General Tyler's eyes and growled, "Cut the mumbo jumbo crap, Tyler. Get to the point and tell me what you want with me!"

Tyler smiled a wicked smile, "What would you say if I told you that there was a way for Weapon X to leave you alone once and for all. No more surprise visits. No more bull shit kidnappings. Just peace and quiet. As if none of this ever happened."

"I'd say that you're full of it."

"What I have to offer you, Wolverine, is no lie. All's you would have to do is one little favor for me."

"What's that?"

"An experiment of ours has been stolen a certain someone that you know. He worked with you, Maverik, and Silver Fox back in the day."

"Sabertooth." he said the name in an angry growl.

"Yes. He has our experiment and I believe he plans to use her for his own advantages."

"Who is it?"

"How good of terms are you on with this person?"

"Who is it?" he repeated.

"I believe you know her as… Jubilee."

His eyes widened, "What?!"

"Originally we were after Sabertooth from the start, but found her instead at one of his hidden cabins up in Canada."

"You mean to tell me that she's still with him?!"

"I suppose so. You should have seen the way she looked at him when he came and stole her from us." In the back of General Tyler's mind he was eagerly, but slowly trying to get Wolverine riled up. "One of our surviving professors informed me of something interesting that she said before they left the base."

"What?"

"I believe that they said that they heard the young girl tell Sabertooth that she was happy to see him and that she even loved him." General Tyler paused for a moment to watch Wolverine's facial expressions change from anger to shock to hurt and then to anger again. "There is something else you should know, Wolverine."

"What?"

"We were doing tests on her with an experimental truth serum. We couldn't make out too much of what she was saying, but I distinctly heard her say something about killing someone by the name of Kitty and Amiko."

At these words, Wolverine knew that Jubilee would never say such things, but the grudge that he held against her and Creed was stronger. He looked up at Tyler and said in a deadly voice, "When do I begin?"


	19. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

Chapter 19

Jubilee and Creed took refuge the next day in an empty cave the next night. They were tired, hungry, and extremely cranky. Jubilee laid down on the cold, damp floor, and closed her eyes. Creed laid down next to her and pulled her towards him, she was too tired to resist, so she just let him do whatever he wanted.

He looked down at her and took in her scent. Her scent was different now, he couldn't place it, but her scent that made him want her even more and made him fear her as well. It might have been just what happened with her and her powers that caused him to be a little afraid, but then it could be just him getting paranoid.

Jubilee's ears twitched at the sniffing sounds that he made, lazily she opened one of her eyes, and looked up at him. "I know I haven't taken a shower for a couple of days, but do I seriously smell that bad?"

Creed opened his eyes and looked down at her, he smiled and said, "Yeah. First thing I'm gonna do when we get to any source of water is throw ya in."

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day when you can catch me."

"I've caught ya before and I can do it again."

"We'll see. Remember I've got a new powered up body, so I might actually be faster than you now."

"First water we come across, I'm throwing ya in, even if it means that I have to get in there and scrub ya down myself."

"I'm a big girl, Creed. I'm perfectly able to washing myself without your help." she laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eye, attempting to go to sleep, but unfortunately the conversation that they just had had just made her more wake. She groaned and pulled herself out of his arms, "Damnit! Now I can't sleep. Thanks a lot, fur ball."

"You're welcome. Now that you're up you can go fetch us some dinner and cook it."

"Fetch it yourself!"

'Damn she's mouthy more than ever.' he thought to himself, 'Oh, well. It'll be the more fun to break her of that habit.'

Logan had took one of the X-Jets to the Canadian boarder. He started his search where General Tyler said that they were last reported. It was the area where Jubilee lost control of her powers. His eyes widened when he saw how much damage her powers had done to the land.

"Damn." he murmured, "What the hell did they pump that girl with?? If she really did this much damage, then she's gonna be harder to catch than I thought." he then smirked at the thought of a fight with the newly powered Jubilee, "This ought to be fun. I've been aching for a fight."

He pulled out a communicator that Tyler had given him, clicked the button, and called him up, "Tyler. Ya there?"

Static emitted from the communicator, until General Tyler's voice spoke on the other end, "General Tyler, if you please, Wolverine."

"I'll call ya anything that I want, Tyler. I'm at the coordinates that you gave me. So far all's I see if one big mess that used to be land."

"That'll be Jubilee's handy work. My satellites picked up on her power signature and took photos."

"How far did her powers go?"

"One hundred miles exactly from all sides."

"You do know that you fucked up by giving her this great a power, right? She's not exactly gonna obey ya once you get her back. Plus, her powers are emotion based, which she has no control over half of the time."

"You just worry about bringing her back to me. Remember our deal, Wolverine."

"Yeah. I'll remember. Now where do I go from here? I don't think that I'll be able to track her by her scent."

"Our satellites have been following her every movement, but our systems shut down on us, and we lost track of her. I can send you the last recording of her whereabouts and hopefully you'll be able to take it from there. Think you can handle that?"

"Can a dog lick its own ass?"

"Charming, Wolverine. It's a wonder how you became so popular with the ladies."

"I was referring to you, Tyler."

"Watch it! Otherwise, I might just call off our deal."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."


	20. The Fight

The Fight

Chapter 20

Jubilee walked to the mouth of the cave and stared up at the night sky. She looked in awe at the stars and moon at how more clearly they look. With her newly heightened senses, she began to appreciate what Weapon X had given her, but she also hated them for what they took away from her.

She glanced at Creed, who was sleeping soundly and imagined what it would be like if she turned into him. A part of her shuddered at the thought of becoming a murderous monster like him, but the other part of her was eager to have a chance to hunt and kill her very first prey. She sighed and turned her attention back to the sky.

An hour had past and Jubilee had gone into the woods to hunt. She was so desperately hungry that the animal inside had taken over. Stalking through the woods she took in every scent that the wilderness had to offer, patiently awaiting for the scent of an animal. Soon the winds changed again and she finally picked up a scent. The animal inside tried to decipher what the scent was, but because this was her first hunt, she wasn't quite sure.

She sniffed the air again and growled with frustration, thinking to herself, 'Grr Something close by…" she sniffed again and headed straight for the scent, 'Smell's like meat, but more me. Not much fur. Stinks of something unnatural… What is it?' She followed the scent for about thirty minutes till she finally found the source down below her, walking along the side of the cliff she was standing on. Looking down she saw a short, hairy man pressed up against the cliff. Wanting a closer look, she leaned a little more forward; knocking a few loose rocks off which hit the man on top of his head.

Down on the ledge, Logan was walking along the narrow path, when he suddenly felt something hit him on top of his head. He looked up to see what it was, he saw Jubilee, and immediately became enraged.

"Jubilee!" he roared, popping out his claws, and he turned around, and began to climb the cliff with his claws.

Jubilee stared at the man curiously. She was still in a feral state of mind, which was tell her to wait for her meal to come to her, but a small voice in the back of her head told her that he wasn't food and that she should run. Not knowing which one to listen to, she simply stepped backwards, and waited for him to reach the top.

When Logan finally reached the top, he was ready for a fight.

"Well, Darlin'." He said, "It looks like you're gonna have ta fight for your life after all, cause I'm takin' you back to Weapon X."

Memories flashed through her mind at the mention of Weapon X and immediately she went into a feral rage.

"Come on!" he roared, "Hit me with your best shot!"

The sounds of a feral scream echoed through the woods, waking all the wild life from their slumber, even Creed. Creed woke up and rushed to his feet.

"What the hell!" he looked for Jubilee, but found that she was anywhere within the cave. He rushed to the cave's opening and sniffed the air, picking up on her scent and Logan's as well. "Damn!"

Logan and Jubilee were rolling around, punching, and clawing each other, hoping that the other would give up. They broke apart and stood glaring into each other's eyes with a kind of hunger and hatred. Blood dripped from their bodies, but their wounds healed rapidly.

"So." Logan began, "Weapon X hooked you up, huh?"

"Grrr"

"It ain't gonna help ya out much, Darlin'. Specially since you're feral and not thinking clearly."

Jubilee glared at her prey. Angry at the fact that he hasn't gone down that she hasn't gotten the chance to eat him and scared that she might loose and become his meal. Her body began to glow again. The heat from her own power building up made her upset and being upset made her power build up faster.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "I gotta knock her out before she does the same thing to this place that she did to the last."

Logan raced up to her and punched her as hard as he could on her head. The blow made her stumble, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. She shook her head and tried to retaliate, but the heat of her own body was driving her crazy. Logan tried again, this time a double punch, which was enough to knock her out. He caught her, quickly dropping her when he felt how hot her body really was, and watched as her body slowly stopped glowing. After a while he knelt down next her, gentle prodding her with his finger to make she was no longer hot before picking her up. He stood up with the young girl in his arms and began to head down the cliff, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"I believe you have somethin' that belongs to me, runt." said Creed in a threatening manner.


	21. Fight for the Frail

Fight for the Frail

Chapter 21

Logan glared at Creed, "Yeah? An' what are ya gonna do about it?"

"Take back what's mine." snarled Creed.

"Come on an' try." Logan said, putting Jubilee down.

"With pleasure."

Creed charged Logan and Logan popped out his claws, ready for the fight. Just as soon as Creed got within arms length of Logan, Logan tackled him, and stabbed him in his chest. Roaring in anger and pain Creed put his foot on Logan's chest and kicked him off.

"Damn you, Runt!" Creed cursed, "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb if it's the last thing that I do!" Slowly he got up and extended his claws.

Logan got to his feet and held his claws up in defense. "You keep sayin' that, but I don't see ya doin' anything about it."

Creed growled angrily and charged him again. He got within arms length of the smaller man, dropped down to the ground, and swung one leg around sweeping both of Logan's legs out from underneath him. Logan fell on his back, the fall knocked the wind out of him, but he shot back up just in time to keep from being stomped on.

"Ha! Looks like you're a little slow today, Creed."

"I ain't slow, runt. I'm just gettin' started." Creed round house kicked Logan in the stomach, knocking him to the ground again. He stalked up to Logan, grabbing both of Logan's ankles, he began swinging him around. "Round and round he goes! Where does he stop? I know I know." he leg go and watched as Logan went flying off of the cliff and into the trees, "See ya next fall, runt! Ha Ha Ha."

Logan fell in a group of trees, branches broke underneath him as he fell, and hit the ground with a very hard thud. His joints popped and cracked as he sat up. Slowly looking back up at the cliff that he was hurled off of, he growled, and got back up.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night." then he made his way back to the cliff.

Creed walked over to where Jubilee laid and picked her up. The sudden movement woke her. Sensing that she was awake he looked down at her and spoke gently, "Hey. You okay?"

She looked up at him with glazed eyes and groaned, "Creed… I don't feel too well."

"Yeah, well… We gotta get moving now. Logan found us and it ain't gonna take him too long to climb back up that cliff again."

Jubilee's mouth dropped, "So that wasn't just a horrible dream?"

He began walking back in the direction of the cave, still carrying Jubilee in his arms, and continued, "Why would ya think that it was a dream?"

"I don't know…" she leaned her head into his chest and shuddered, "I just felt like I was watching a horrible nightmare. I… I saw myself go feral and try to kill Logan. All because I was hungry."

Creed did not say a word, because he didn't know what to say. Being nice and understanding wasn't part of his nature. He began jogging when he came close to the cave, instead of going inside; he jogged passed it.

'Have to keep moving.' he thought to himself, 'Otherwise, Logan will catch up and take the frail away. Can't let that happen. Not now anyways.'


	22. Explosions and Drama

Explosions and Drama

Chapter 22

General Tyler stood amongst his technicians, watching a satellite video of Logan. Tyler saw Logan take down Jubilee, for a moment he was extremely pleased, until he saw Victor Creed hurling Logan off of the cliff. Once both parties disappeared into the wilderness, the satellite lost track of them.

Tyler stood there, wandering thinking, 'How did Logan lose to an animal like Creed? Normally he wins… He must be starting to feel his age. What puzzles me more is why Creed is so protective of this girl. I thought that he hated her…'

"Sir!" said one of the technicians, breaking General Tyler's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Satellites have picked up on Logan's trail again. Do you wish to see the footage?"

"Not unless he does something, other than his daily routines."

"Yes, sir."

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my office."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile…

An hour had past and Logan was still hot on Creed's trail. He made up lost time by running as fast as he could. In about fifteen minutes he was a hundred feet behind them. Their scent was strong, until the winds changed, which warned Creed that Logan was catching up fast.

"Damn!" cursed Creed, "The runt's right on my tail! If I wasn't carrying the frail I would have reached the U.S. boarder by now."

Hearing Creed's words Jubilee opened her eyes, "Put me down."

"What?" he looked down at her.

"Put me down. I can run on my own."

"Yer still weak, frail, an' I ain't puttin' ya down just for the runt to snatch ya away."

"Don't worry… I have enough energy to run."

"No."

"Do you want Logan to catch us?"

"I don't even want him near us."

"Then put me down and let me run on my own."

He put her down and growled, "Fine. But if he catches you don't expect me to come save yer ass again."

"I never asked you to save me in the first place." She stretched, until her back made popping noises, and then bolted. Still looking forward she yelled back at Creed, "Ya better start running, Creed. Otherwise the big bad Wolverine will get ya."

"Shut up, frail!" he yelled and bolted off after her.

A little ways behind…

Logan heard Jubilee's voice yelling at Creed. He sniffed the air to make sure he was still following them, when he was satisfied he began to run even faster.

Up ahead…

Jubilee had run for fifteen minutes, already she was getting tired, but she would not let Creed know.

Creed glance at her and noticed that something wasn't right. Before she was running just fine, but now she was struggling. Every once in a while he saw her loose her footing and then regain it. She was tired, but she refused to quit, and kept on going. Creed looked at her in awe for this.

They had reached an opening in the woods. Creed stopped, seeing that there was a large lake in front of them, but Jubilee was too tired to see it and fell right on in. She had fallen in the deepest part of the water, the cold water woke her, and she swam back up to the surface.

"Jesus! It's cold!" she cried.

Creed laughed at her, but stopped when he caught Logan's scent, "Shit! He's coming!"

"Fuck! What do we do!"

All of the sudden Logan popped out of the bushes with his claws extended, "I think surrendering sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, no…" she murmured, drifting backwards a little bit.

"Back off, runt! The frails my property!" growled Creed, getting into fighting stance.

Logan immediately got into fighting stance as well, "Forget it, Creed! I've got my orders."

"From who? Cue Ball ain't got that kind of balls to send ya after the frail like this."

"You're right, Creed. Charles didn't send me."

"Then who?"

"General Tyler from Weapon X, so ya better surrender now while you still can. If ya don't, then Tyler will track ya don't by satellite, which probably has a lock on us right now."

"Right now, huh?" said Jubilee, looking up at the sky. She aimed her arms up at the sky, "Let's give him an eye full of his handy work." Her body glowed a light red and then a large blast of red and black plasma blasts blasted threw the sky and threw the ozone layer, taking out the satellite that had been tracking them all this time.

All satellite images went black at the Weapon X base and when the personnel informed General Tyler of this he was not very happy.

Creed smiled at Jubilee, then returned his attention back to Logan still smiling, "Well, runt. It doesn't look like Tyler will be watching us anytime soon, so why don't ya do yerself a favor an' turn around an' head back to Xaviers."

Logan growled angrily, he looked dead at Jubilee, and stalked over to her, "I ain't leavin' without her."

Creed stepped in between them, "Ya want her? Then ya gotta go through me!"

"I was hopin' you would say that." Logan smiled and slashed at the larger man, penetrating the both skin and bone.

Creed stumbled backwards holding his chest, extending his own claws, and returned the slash. He slashed his claws down the front of Logan's face and across his eyes. Logan stumbled backwards, screaming, and holding his face. Creed laughed manically and kicked him down. He kicked him again as hard as he could. The forced of the kick sent Logan hurling back into a line of trees, two trees broke, and he got stuck in the third. Creed stalked over towards him, but stopped when Jubilee called to him.

"Creed, let's just go while we can!"

"Not yet, frail. I have some unfinished business with this punk."

Jubilee swan towards the shore, got out, and ran up him, grabbing a hold of his arm, pulling him towards, "Come on, Creed! Let's go already!"

Annoyed, he turned, and back handed her cheek very hard. She fell backwards a few feet, holding her red cheek; looking at him in rage.

"Now, stay down and behave! Otherwise I'll take my anger out on you." Just as he said that, Logan popped up behind him and slammed his claws into Creed's back. Creed roared in pain and fell forwards, "Get this monkey offa my back!"

Jubilee raised her hands at Logan, but then she dropped them, unable to bring herself to harm the one man who had meant the world to her, even if he was going to sell her out.

"Bitch! You better blast him or else I'll go after yer friends an' kill em' right in front of ya!"

At these words Jubilee did as she was told and blasted Logan, trying as hard as she could to hold back on her powers. The blast was pure white and had enough force to send Logan flying for miles through the trees. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek as she saw him disappear. Wiping the tear away she walked over to Creed and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Creed's hand shot up and grabbed a hold of her neck. He yanked her down on the ground to where she was lying on her back and pulled her towards him. His nose almost touching her, he growled at her, "Don't ever disobey me again! When I tell you to do something, you better do it! Got it?" she gulped, but did not reply, then he lifted her up a bit and slammed her back down very hard, "I said do you got it!"

"I got it! I got it!" she cried.

He let go of her neck and rolled over onto his back, which he really regretted, then quickly sat up. He saw the pathway that she had made and then at her, "We're you holding back?"

"I-I didn't want to kill him."

"Yer gonna have ta get over that fear, frail. One of these days, he might put ya in a situation where you'll have no choice but to kill him."

She rolled over and pushed herself onto her feet. Walking over to the water, she sat down on the edge, lowering her head in shame and in sadness. "I'm sorry."

Creed's ears twitched and he turned to look at her, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry…" she repeated, "I-It's just… Hard."

He looked at her with no expression, stood up, and walked past her along the bank shore. "Come on. We've got a ways to go."

She stood and followed, "Where are we going now?"

"To another safe house. Only this time in the U.S. Weapon X should have a hard time finding us there, specially with their satellite down now."


	23. Meet My Friends

Meet My Friends

Chapter 23

With in a week Creed and Jubilee slipped through the Canadian Boarder and into the U.S. without being detected. They reached a rest area and rested there for a bit. While Jubilee went inside to clean herself up, Creed took the time to remove two license plates from a station wagon and a camero, carefully jimmy the camero, and hotwire it without anybody seeing him. He looked up to see Jubilee coming out of the rest rooms and drove up next to her.

He rolled down the window and said, "Get in."

Being too tired to argue Jubilee got in the camero.

They drove for hours, until they could no longer ignore their stomachs. Creed pulled out his wallet and counted how much cash he had, he frowned; he didn't have very much left. He growled and stuffed his wallet back into his front pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked Jubilee.

"I only got fifteen bucks left for us to eat."

"Well… We could hunt our food."

Creed shook his head, "I'm too tired and so are you, plus we still got Logan and Weapon X on our trail. I want to get us as far away from them as we possibly can before we try anything like that."

"Hmm" she thought for a moment, then got an idea, "We could always go to McDonalds. They have the dollar menu there."

"Nuh-Uh. I ain't goin' to any smelly fast food restaurants unless my sense of smell is turned off."

"Well… I think I've got a friend who's not too far away from here that might be able to help us out."

"It ain't one of your X-Geek friends is it?"

"Ha Ha Hell no. If I showed up on their doorstep with you they'd begin asking me a whole stream of never ending questions, and lecture me on how it's not save to be around someone as dangerous as you. Naw, I've got a couple of buddies that can help us with food, money, and ways to keep our appearances low."

"They better be good, frail, cuz I ain't in no mood for any bullshit today."

"Don't worry. They're really trust worthy people. Turn here." she pointed to a outer road that switched from pavement to gravel. "Amazing that in New York you can still find outskirt country places like these."

They traveled down the gravel road for a couple of miles, until Jubilee told him to turn left again, they went up it a little ways, until they spotted a rather large, dark house covered mostly by a large over growth in trees.

"This is it." said Jubilee

"What the hell kind of place is this?"

"A place that I've never told any of the X-Men. Not even Logan."

They pulled up to the house and stepped out of the car. Creed looked up at the house and then up at the sky finding that he really couldn't see it. He looked at Jubilee, who was looking at him with a sort of sly smile on her face. Her smile made him uneasy.

"You ain't tryin' to pull a fast one on me, are ya, frail?"

She smiled even bigger, "Now why would I do that?"

She began walking towards the house, but was stopped by Creed yanking her back by grabbing her hair, "Don't even joke."

"Alright!" he let go and she rubbed the back of her head, "Geeze, you seriously have like no sense of humor."

"I've got one, but you won't like what I think is funny."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and walked up to the house. Creed followed closely behind her in case she tried anything. They reached the door and knocked. Suddenly a sign dropped down in front and of them that read: Don't Knock It, Just Pull It." They around for anything that might be able to pull and found a really unique pull string. It was a naked make demon with a rather large unit with the words 'pull me' etched into it. Jubilee pulled it and throughout the house inside echoed the sounds of blood curdling screams so loud and high that it made Creed jump.

Jubilee giggled, "What's wrong, Creed? Scared?"

"I ain't scared of anythin'."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Just then the door opened. There stood a young woman, wearing a black medieval gown, and gothic makeup. She first looked at Creed, then at Jubilee, whom she gave a small smile.

She opened the door wider and stepped aside, "We've been wondering when you would return, Jubes. Please, come in and bring your friend."

"Thank you, Gothica." said Jubilee, as she walked in with Creed right behind her.

Once inside, Creed took in his surroundings. The house was dark, the only source of light were many black and red candles that were scattered decoratively around the house, they even made a trail up the stair case. The walls were red and the floor was black, except a few spots where there were stars and planets which almost looked as thought they were moving.

The young woman called Gothica closed the door behind them, then made her way in front of them, walking into another room which smelled strongly of pot. She spoke to them while looking straight forward, "As you can see, Jubes, we have made a few alterations to our home since you last came."

"You lived with these people?" Creed asked.

"When the X-Men forgot about me and refused to put me on any of the team lists even though I had proven myself worthy, I ran away for a while. I met Gothica at a club, she and I talked, and she invited me to stay here with her and her friends."

"I'd say she was better off here than at the Institute." said Gothica, "At least here she got some respect."

Jubilee shot Gothica an angry look, "Shut it, Gothie. I'm pretty sure that Creed doesn't want to hear us talk about the past."

Gothica looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I'm pretty sure he does. His heart is quickening with anticipation to hear more."

Creed looked at Jubilee with a curious brow, she rolled her eyes, "Gothica is half vampire." he became even more confused, "It's a long story."

"I don't mind telling it."

"You can tell him all about it tonight. Right now we need your guys help."

"Oh? And who's after you this time?" said a male voice from the room that they were about to enter.

Once inside they saw five more people sitting in different types of chairs. There was a middle aged man that looked like a tiger sitting in a chair made of stone, next to him was another middle aged hippy-looking man sitting in a bean bag chair, sitting in two chairs made of what looked like animal bones were twin men wearing nothing but lion cloths and long black hair that went past the back of their back, and sitting in the far corner was a young girl with red curly hair, large glasses, and a red cloak reading a rather large book. Everyone sensed them come in and looked up to see who it was.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Pardon the expression, Stripes." said the hippy looking man.

"None taken." replied the tiger man.

"Oh, my." said the red headed girl, "Who is this luscious man that have with you, Jubilation?"

"Yes, Jubes." said Gothica, sitting down on a nearby sofa, "Tell us about your new friend."

"Creed, the tiger looking guy is Turk, the hippy over there is Bong-o, the two naked guys over there are Stag and Snake, and the book work over there is Rosie. Well, guys… This is Victor Creed. He is…"

"Her love master." interrupted Creed.

These words caught every ones attention.

"Is he really, Jubes?" asked Gothica.

"Uh… Well." she turned and glared at Creed.

"Ooh! I'm so jealous!" cried Rosie, "I once had a love master once, but found me too boring and left."

The twin men sitting on the other side of the room got up and walked over to them. Snake, who had his hair pulled bank into a pony tail examined Creed with a suspicious eye; the Stag squatted down next to Jubilee and looked her straight in the eye.

"What're they doing?" Creed asked.

"Shh"

"Don't tell me to shh, frail!"

"Don't raise your voice at her, outsider!" roared Turk, who stood up angrily.

Creed rose of up too, his claws extended, "And whatcha gonna do about it, fur face!"

"This!" Turk leapt at Creed and the two feral men began fighting.

"Turk! Creed!" yelled Jubilee trying her best to pull them apart, "Stop it!" she fell backwards and looked to the others for help, "Guys! A little help here!"

"Let them duke it you, Jubes." said Gothica, "It's the only way for inferior males to settle things."

"Yeah, man." agreed Bong-o, "Usually I'd say make love not war, but Turk has been rubbing me the wrong way lately. It'll be cool to see the old guy in action."

Both Stag and Snake crossed their arms in front of their chest and nodded in agreement as well.

Rosie simply blushed and looked at the two men dreamingly, "Aren't they just dreamy?"

Jubilee glared at the group and tried again to separate the two feral men, but only achieved in getting knocked down again. Clenching her fists, she became angry, and her body began to glow crimson red.

Creed noticed this and immediately stopped, not paying attention to Turks fist flying right into Creed's face. The punch didn't faze Creed at all, he was more concerned about trying to make Jubilee calm down, before she blew up and gave away their hiding place. He knocked Turk down and raced over to Jubilee, he reached out and grabbed her, but his hands jerked back when he felt how hot her body was.

Everyone saw this and began to panic, all except Gothica, who simply walked out of the room, then shortly returned with a bucket filled with ice cold water. Without a moments hesitation she dumped the cold water over Jubilee's head. When the water made contact with Jubilee's body her body steam rose and her body returned to normal.

Jubilee glared at Gothica, who was smiling sweetly, "Feel better?"

"I hate you, Gothie."

"The feeling is mutual."

A couple of hours had past and Jubilee had finally cooled down enough to tell her story to everyone, except she left out the part her deal with Creed. She was embarrassed as it was already with the comment Creed had made earlier. Everyone understood her situation and gave her and Creed safe sanctuary, until it was time for them to go.

In the mean time, everyone wanted to get to know Creed, except for Turk who already knew enough not to like him. Turk looked around for Jubilee, who had already left the main room to go step outside. He followed her scent and found her sitting on the rooftop of the house. With ease Turk climbed the house and sat down next to her.

Jubilee felt his presence, "Hey, Turk."

"Hey, kitten." he purred, "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, but clearly not enough to win Logan's affections."

"The man's a fool. He never had good taste in women, always going for the damsels in distress." Turk put a massive arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly, "Tell me something, kitten."

"What?"

"Why are you really with that man? I can tell that you really don't love him and that he doesn't really feel any real love for you, only territorial feelings."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Turk, but I'm scared that you'll feel the same way about me as Logan does now."

"Try me. I'm a bit more understanding than that blow hard."

"Okay." she explained to him about how she and Creed came to hook up with one another and how things took a turn for the worse with Logan. She sighed sadly, "So that's why I'm with him."

Unable to make eye contact with Turk she turn way and tried to leave, but he pulled her into a tight hug, and did not let go. For a long while they simply sat on the roof top holding each other.

It was getting late, so Turk and Jubilee headed back inside the house where Creed was waiting for them patiently. For the first time, Jubilee was able to measure up the size of Turk and Creed. Turk was about four inches taller than Creed and had more muscle on him, but he was a little slimmer than him.

Both men walked circles around each other, blue eyes on yellow green eyes, and fangs bared. Turk's tail swished with irritation and he growled threateningly, "Just remember, if you hurt her, I'll make sure that you breath again."

"Don't worry, pal, I always take good care of my property."

"GRRRRRR Jubilation is no one's property! As long as you stay here, you're to treat her like a real person, and show her and everyone in this house with respect. Got it, blondie?"

Creed smirked, "Whatever you say, hairball."


	24. Breakfast Conversations

Breakfast Conversation

Chapter 24

Everyone went to bed, Creed and Jubilee slept in Jubilee's old room, and shared her old bed.

Creed wrapped his arms around Jubilee and pulled her close to him, but she jerked away and groaned with disgust.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but she didn't answer, "Hmph are ya still angry about the lil' scuffle between me and your tiger friend?"

She rolled over and glared at him, "What do you think?"

"I wasn't gonna kill him, frail-"

"I have a name you know. We've been together this long, you can at least call me by my real name instead of word which is used to define something that is inferior and weak."

"Damn. What the hell's got you all riled up all of the sudden?"

She sat up and poked him with her index finger, "You that's what! When I first introduced you to my friends, just so that they'd allow us to stay here for a while you go and start spouting out stuff that's none of their business!"

"It ain't like they weren't gonna find out sooner or later. You've got sex slave written all over yer face."

"And you've got asshole written all over yours." she slid off of the bed, but Creed grabbed her and pulled her back. She was not happy, "Let me go, Creed!" he simply glowered at her and did not comply to her demand, "I said let me go!" she tried to yank herself out of his grasp, but he pulled her underneath his own body and laid on top of her, "Son of b-" her words her muffled by a forceful kiss he laid upon her tender lips. He pulled broke the kiss and smiled down at her; she was not amused, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just go with it." he said and kissed her again. His hands exploring her body, touching certain spots that made her gasp in pleasure. The human part of her wanted to push him away and leave, but the animal inside hungered for his brute affection. The two became entwined and lost to the outside world in their ecstasy.

Outside there window, peering in was Turk. He was watching them from a tree that was next to the window, he growled angrily as he watch this man have his was with Jubilee, but he did nothing. He knew the rules of the house and he did not wish to risk breaking them, because if he did, he would be without a home and without a family once again.

Morning came and Creed was the first to get up, leaving Jubilee to sleep in, as he went down stairs to fix himself some breakfast. He reached the kitchen to find that everyone who lived in the house hold were up and about.

Stag and Snake were speaking to each other in some kind of sign language that he did not know, Bong-o in the living room smoking a joint, and Gothica and Rosie were in the kitchen eating.

Creed peered at what the girls were eating. Gothica was eating the carcass of a dead rat and sipping from a wine glass that was filled with blood wine. Rosie was eating a fruit salad. He shook his head, unable to believe that all these people were able to live together under the same roof. As soon as he sat down Rosie stood up.

"Oh, Victor! Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" she squealed.

"Sure." he said, wincing at the high pitch squeal that came from the small girl.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Got any meat?"

"Yeah. In the freezer. Why type of meat do you want?"

"Just something that you can turn into a steak. I'm not a picky man today."

"Okay. I'll be back in a jiffy!" she walked out of the kitchen and into one of the back rooms that held their supply of frozen foods.

Gothica looked at Creed and smiled, "You do know that that girl has a crush on you, don't you?"

"It ain't hard to tell. I can smell her hormones fluctuate every time she sees me." then he smiled and looked her up and down, "Why? Ya jealous or somethin'?"

She laughed, "Please, if I was jealous both Jubes and Rosie would be my mid-evening snack. Anyways. If I even had the least bit of interest in you, I'd of already had you in my bed by now. My interest on the other hand do not lye on men. Women are the sex that I prefer."

"Really?" he chuckled, "Would there be anyway of me bein' able to talk ya into havin' a three some with me and my play toy?"

"Ha! When you grow a vagina and breast, then I'll consider it. Anyways, you've got other things to worry about than just pleasure."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Turk. He's insanely jealous of the so-called relationship that you share with Jubilee. He's in love with her. He's been in love with her since the day she came here. Out of all the men in the world, he was the only one that did not care about age."

"Lemme guess. The frail wasn't interested in him."

"On the contrary. She was, but she would never admit it. Her feelings for her mentor got in the way and the fact that Logan and Turk are best friends didn't help matters either. She wanted Logan more than she wanted Turk. The poor guy. He is the last of his kind."

"Last of his kind?"

"He's neither human nor mutant. He's of an ancient cat race that were believed to be immortal and very powerful, but they lost their power which was the key to their immortality. Settlers and hunters are what wiped his whole race out. Only he remains. He should be over five hundred years old by now, I'm surprise the poor guy hasn't killed over from being so lonely."

"I thought you said that his race ain't immortal anymore."

"Oh, they are immortal, but once you cut off their head they're dead. Kinda like those Highlander movies that they have out. The only that's keeping him going is Jubilee. He already has it in his mind that he's going to mate with her and make her immortal, so that they might live together and rebuild his race. His kind are like wolves. Once they've chosen a mate, they mate for life. So you better watch out for him. As long as your inside this house, he can't kill you. Our rules forbid it."

"Interesting."

"I've found the perfect steak for you, Victor!" Rosie had come back with what looked like a five pound steak, "Now, how do you like your meat? Well done, medium, or rare?"

"Rare."


	25. Lessons and Scuffles

Lessons and Scuffles

Chapter 25

Rosie had just started cooking Creed's steak when Turk walked in. Turk stopped when he saw Creed sitting at the dinner table and Rosie cooking one of his steaks. Rosie had just finished cooking the steak, turned around, and froze when she saw Turk standing there.

"Uh… Hi, Turk." she squeaked.

"Grrr What are you doing cooking one of my steaks?"

"Well, Victor was hungry and-"

"You just decided to help yourself to one of my steaks?"

"Well, you have so many-"

"Grrrr I wouldn't have mind if ya picked the smaller ones, but that one you just cooked right here was the largest one that I had!"

"Why are you so upset about it? It's just a simple steak."

"That 'simple steak' that you just cook was for the woman that would be my life mate!"

"Oh, uh… Can't you just catch another big animal or something?"

"GRRRRR" he stalked towards her, but Creed stepped between him and Rosie.

"Look, pal. You need to calm down."

Turk narrowed his eyes at Creed, "Step aside, outsider. This is does not concern you."

"It's my breakfast that you two are fighting about, so it does concern me."

Turk growled even louder, but stopped when he smelled Jubilee's scent coming towards the kitchen. He spun around to face the kitchen door and almost started purring.

Creed sensed this, he walked past Turk, and growled low enough for only him to hear, "Don't even think about it, fur ball. She's mine, so stay away." He walked past him, only to have Turk yank him back and return the same low growl.

"You maybe under this houses protection, but you've got to step outside sometime. No animal likes to be cooped up inside for very long."

Creed chuckled, "You talk big, pal, but can ya back it up?" he pulled himself out of Turks grasp just before Jubilee entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." she yawned, "What's going on?"

"Just having a little chat is all." he said putting his arm around Jubilee, "Rosie, put my steak in the fridge. I'll eat it for lunch later today."

"Uh… Okay, Victor."

"Come on, Jubilee." he said with a smile, saying her name for the first time, "Let go for a walk. Just you and me."

They turned and walked out of the house.

When they were a good distance away from the house Jubilee spoke, "Okay, Creed. What's going on?"

"What do ya mean, Jubilee?" he said innocently.

"Don't give me that." she stopped, putting her fists on her hips, "Nothing's little with you. You must've started something if Turk was in there."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"It's just you, Creed. It doesn't' take a genius to know that you like to rile anybody up who looks like a worthy opponent to fight."

"For once, frail. I'm tell the truth when I say that I didn't start it. Just ask Rosie and Gothica when we get back."

"Get back from where?"

"Just a little stroll through the woods. I figured that this would be a good time to start trainin' ya."

Jubilee's eyes widened, "Are you crazy! If you try to train me here, then there won't be a here to train anymore! Even with the Weapon X's satellite done, the X-Men are bound to found us with Cerebro."

"I'm not talking about that, frail. I'm talkin' about trainin' ya on how to get use to yer feral side and how to take control before ya even loose control like those other times ya did."

Her body relaxed, "Okay. But do you think it's safe? I mean like, every time I go feral I start to heat up."

"Don't worry. Off in the distance there's running water, so anytime you show any glow, I'll just push ya in. Cold water seems to be the only way to get ya to stop powering up."

"Oh, you're so resourceful." she said sarcastically.

Back inside, Turk was still furious at Rosie for cooking his steak, but he was more furious at Creed for taking his woman. When they had went outside, he followed; not trusting Creed. He followed them to the watering whole where the occupants of the house get there fish supply and watched them very closely as Creed was trying to teach Jubilee how to control her feral side.

"Okay. What we're going to do first is test out your senses. See how strong they are and then we can get to the good stuff."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "And how may I ask are we going to do that?"

"With this." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me." he tightened it and lead her to a rock, "Here. Sit." she sat down and he squatted down next to her, "Tell me… What do you smell?"

"What?"

"What do you smell?"

"Well…" she sniffed the air for any scents, "Well… I smell clean air."

"Can you smell anything that you've never smelled before?"

She sniffed again, "I do smell other things, but I'm not sure what they are."

"Describe them to me."

"Well, there's a strong smell of sweetness."

"That's the water."

"And there's the smell of something that smells like an air freshener, but a little more different."

"Those are the trees. Anything else?"

"Yeah. You're breath."

"Very funny. Try again."

Can't really describe them. Alright. Now tell me what you here."

"I hear the water flowing, the birds chirping, crickets, and…" she paused and turned her head towards the trees that Turk was hiding in. "Hello, Turk."

Startled by this, Turk fell off of his perch, and hit the ground.

Quickly she took off the handkerchief to see Turk laying on the ground at the base of the tree, "Turk!" she dashed over to him and sat him up, "Are you okay?"

"I will be." he said, rubbing his head.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I-I was just curious."

"Hmph I bet." said Creed, "You do know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah." he narrowed his eyes at Creed, "Sometimes a cat can't help to dig his claws into something unfamiliar and new."

"I share the same feelings."

Jubilee glanced back and fourth from Turk to Creed, "Uh… You two are going to fight again are you?"

"No." they both said in unison.

"Good. Cause if you two were, then I might snap and blow you both to kingdom come."

"Don't worry, frail."

"She has a name."

"I'll call her whatever I want, pal."

"Not while I'm around!" Turk lunged himself at Creed and the two began rolling around.

Jubilee threw her hands up in the air and stomped away, "I give up! You two go ahead and kill each other for all I care! If anybody wants me, I'm going for a walk. Alone."

They were too busy fighting to even hear Jubilee's words. Turk slashed at Creed's face, Creed evaded, and return a slash at Turk's throat. They fought for about thirty minutes, kicking and clawing at each others vital points, until they realized that Jubilee was no longer there.

"Damn it!" Creed cursed taking off after Jubilee's scent.

"Get back here!" Turk roared, "I'm not done with you!"

"Have to take a rain check on that, fur ball. I got me a frail to nail."

Turk roared furiously and took off after him. They were half way to the house, when Turk finally caught up to Creed, and tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the back of the head and ran his claws down Creed's back. Creed roared and knocked Turk off of him, he then jumped on top of Turk and began slashing at his mid section, until Turk punched him in the adams apple. He fell backwards, holding his throat. Turk to this advantage to get up, pick Creed's crumpled body up, and throw him into the stolen car. Creed went through the windows and out the other side. Turk went after him, but was stopped by the sound of his housemates angry yells.

"Turk!" cried Rosie, "How dare you attack our guest!"

"Yo, man. That's not cool." said Bong-o.

"I think that you've broken house rules, Turk." said Gothica cooly. "That means that we have no choice but to throw you out."

Turk looked at his friends in horror, "Y-You can't!"

"That's right. They can't!" Jubilee's voice came from behind him, "Because he wasn't in the house to break any rules."

The housemates stared at her.

"Am I right? Or… Am I wrong?"

They whispered amongst each other for a while, until finally deciding that she was right, and not to through Turk out of the house. As long as he did not attack Creed anymore without reason.

Jubilee walked over to Turk and looked at him with a weary eye, "This isn't like you, Turk. Why did you attack him?"

"Kitten…"

"Ugh… Frail, I need ya to help me over here."

"Coming." before she went to help him, she said one last thing to Turk, "Behave, Turk. I was able to help you this time, but I won't be able to next time. Okay?"

"Okay, kitten." he watched her run over to Creed and help him to pull a large glass shard out of his back where he couldn't reach.


	26. It's Make Over Time!

It's Make Over Time!

Chapter 26

Back in Canada, Logan had just come back to consciousness after being knocked out from Jubilee's blast. He looked around and saw that he was in an area that he had never been before. There was a very long pathway in the tree lines where he was blasted, his eyes widened, and he tried to get up, but fell back down when he felt a searing pain as he tried to get up.

"Agh! God damn it!" he looked down and saw that his entire front was burnt to hell. His clothes were burnt almost completely off, layers of his skin was hanging off, and the colors of his skin were now pink with blackened areas where he was burnt badly. He groaned as he tried to move again, "Damn it, Jubilee! When I find ya, you're gonna wish that you never did this."

Back at the house.

Jubilee was not talking to Creed or Turk, she had locked herself in her room, and laid down.

Creed was down stairs being pampered and worried over by Rosie, who was more than willing to do his bidding.

Turk was hanging out with Stag and Snake in their room, which had nothing except for two hand made hammock, some hand made weapons, and a few fur skins laying around. Turk looked at his two best friends and asked them what they thought of the new comer. Stag and Snake looked at each other and began to sign to him.

"Just talk to me the normal way like you guys normally do."

The two men nodded and Snake opened up a telepathic link between the three of them.

'I'm sorry, my friend.' said Snake, 'I forget that there no other telepaths here besides me. I'm still not use to such a care free life."

'Me neither.' Stag agreed, 'Back home our people who developed the gift such as my brother did would have killed us, because we were of a lower class in our tribe. We had no privacy at all in our own thoughts and no tongues to speak when we were born. Our only refuge was sign language.'

Turk nodded in sympathy for the two young men, 'I understand your feelings for being so uneasy about talking freely. Even these walls have ears.'

'So, tell me, my friend.' said Stag, 'Why do you attack the new comer so frequently? Are you not afraid that the others will throw you out?'

'I don't like the new comer.' sighed Turk, 'He has taken the woman that I love and treats her with such disrespect. It makes me sick!'

Snake gave Turk a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, 'I don't like the situation either. I saw everything in her eyes when Stag and I went up to her last night. But… It's the path that she has chose and must now follow. We cannot interfere.'

Turk glared at him, but Stag interrupted before Turk had the chance to open his mouth, 'I don't think so, brother. I believe that a persons path is not a straight and narrow. I believe that they must overcome obstacles and hardships along the way, some of which they can't do alone.' he then looked to Turk, 'Turk, old friend, if you love Jubilee so much then why not tell her?'

Before he could say anything, he was once again interrupted, this time by Snake, 'Wait! What? Since when was he in love with Jubilee? I always thought that he was in love with Gothica or Rosie.'

'Show's how much you know, brother. Go ahead, Turk. What was it you were going to say?'

'Never mind. I forgot it completely. Anyways, how the hell did we get on this topic? I was asking you guys how you two felt about the outsider.'

'Oh.' they both said in unison, 'Well… We don't like him much to tell the truth.'

'At least I'm no the only one in this house that feels the same way.'

Later that night, the occupants of the house had a meeting. Everyone was there, even Jubilee and Creed. Everyone wanted to talk about how they could help both Jubilee and Creed, the new house rules, and the living arrangements.

Gothica spoke on everyone's behalf, because she was the only level headed person living inside the house.

"Alright. We called this meeting because we want to get some things straight. First things first. There have been a change in the house rules, since this morning little quarrel between a certain two primitive men, whom I won't mention names… The rule for no fight and no killing is no longer limited to just the house, it's expanded to the entire property that our house is hidden in from the outside world. Secondly, Jubilee. Victor. You two are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to and we will help you in anyway that we can, as long as our house doesn't get exposed to the outside world. Alright?" they both nodded, "And thirdly. You two need a different appearance if you want to go unnoticed anytime you go out there, so Rosie and I are going to help you with that."

Both Creed and Jubilee looked at each other worriedly and started to panic when both Gothica and Rosie got up and took them away in separate rooms. To much of Rosie's protest, Gothica took Creed, because she thought that Creed would kill Rosie for her weird fashion sense. Gothica lead Creed to a room that was filled with many hair care products and many different types of clothes. Rosie lead Jubilee to a different room, but had the same things as the one that Creed was in.

Gothica pushed him down in a chair that looked like it was from a beauty salon. She hiked up her black dress and straddled him, running her fingers through his hair, and yanking his head back to where he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Now remember… This. Is for your own good and if you don't like how I do things, then I can simply drain the life from you body. Got it?"

"If you do somethin' that I don't like, fra-"

Without warning, she smacked him hard across the face and then kissed him, "Shut up and let Madam Gothica work her magic."

"I thought you didn't like men?" he smirked.

"I didn't say all men." she got up and walked around behind him, gently pulling his head back into thee sink and began washing his hair, "Now, remember what I said. You have no choice in what appearance I give you, otherwise…" she leaned in close to his neck, "If you say anything that displeases me, then I'll be one very unhappy Dumpere."

Mean while, back with Jubilee and Rosie. Rosie was starting to get Jubilee all prepped for a hair wash.

"You know, Jubey." she said, "You are like, so totally lucky to have such a wonderful guy like, Victor. I mean, like, I'm so mad jealous of you right now."

Jubilee chuckled, "Don't believe everything that comes out of his mouth. He's killed a lot of people and betrayed many just for fun. He may be a smooth talker, but once you figure him out you learn to be careful."

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess I can't help but fall for those dominating bad boys. My last boyfriend was like that, except he started bringing home dead bodies and told me if I even opened my mouth to anyone about it then he would kill me."

"So did you leave him after that?"

"Me? Oh, no. I was too much in love with him to leave him, not until he threw me down the stairs, after telling him that I was pregnant, and made me have a miscarriage."

"Oh, my god! What happened then?"

"Turk came and killed him. I was living with this guy right after you left, so my ex didn't die under the houses roof."

"Oh… Turk's really a nice guy."

"He's a great guy." Rosie sighed, "I'm surprise that you two didn't get together while you were here. You do know that he's loved you since he first laid eyes on you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And he's still in love with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Turk could never hate you or be angry with you, because to him… You can never do wrong."

"Wow."

"So, why are you with Victor and not him?"

"It's a long story."

"Well… This is going to be a long make over."

Both girls giggled and Jubilee told her story to Rosie.


	27. Burns and Fashion

Burns and Fashion

Chapter 27

Four hours had past before the girls were finally done with their latest fashion victims. Gothica had Creed all to herself, helping him with his newest look, and having her own little fun with him or at least she tried. When she tried to have her way with him, he stopped her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She had tried to slip her hand down the front of his pants, but he grabbed her hands, and held them in one hand on top of his chest.

"What's wrong, Victor? Don't you want to play?"

"More than you know, but not with you." he pushed her away.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Why? Am I not desirable enough for you?"

"Oh, yer desirable alright. I just don't like playing with ones that are contaminated with disease."

Her eyes widened, "So you know?" she backed away, "How did you find out?"

"Yer scent gives it all away. You forget that I'm a feral and being so I more animal than man. You've always heard the stories about how an animal can tell when something's not right? Well, frail… Something's definitely not quite right about you. You have a disease that I have never smelled before and I nearly caught it with that little kiss of yers. If it wasn't for my healing factor then I'd be a dead man right now."

"So, if your healing fact is what's saving you from the disease, then why not have your way with me?"

"Hmph I'm not dumb enough to test my healing factors limits when it comes to sex. Besides… I've already picked myself out a little frail to be my play mate."

"What does she have that I don't?"

He smiled widely, "Innocence."

She became more angry, "Innocence! How can a beast of sin like you desire such a girl? Why not have a woman such as me, who's life is so similar to yours, that knows how to please a man like you in many ways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." he chuckled sinisterly, "Now, how's about you finish this so called new look you keep bragging about?"

"Grrrr Do it yourself, male scum!" with that she stormed out of the room, bumping into Rosie who had come to check on them, "Out of my way!"

Rosie stepped aside, "Uh… Is everything okay?"

Gothica stopped and spun around, "What do you think!"

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off. I was just asking."

"Well, then. Don't ask stupid questions! You'll live longer."

"Well, are you done with Victor?"

"He's all yours. Do what you will. I want nothing more to do with that beast." she then turned around and went directly up to her room and locked the door.

Rosie jumped at the sound of Gothica slamming her door, she then went inside to check on Victor. When she saw him, she had to kick her foot in the doorway to keep herself from exploding with laughter.

"Ha-OW! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Creed looked at her with a bewildered look, "What's the matter with you?"

She laughed sheepishly, "Ha ha I just 'ahem' stubbed my toe."

"O-kay. What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was just going to check on you, but then Gothica told me to take over for her."

"Alright. So tell me. How did she do so far?"

"Well, uh… How strongly do you feel about…Heh heh Pink hair?"

"Please, tell me that that bitch didn't do what I think she did?"

"She did."

"Grrr I'll kill her!" he stood up abruptly.

"Now. Now. Remember house rules. This can be fixed."

He growled angrily and sat back down, "Alright. Fix it."

"Okay." she walked up to him and tried her best to rinse the color out, "Okay, what's your normal day wear?"

"Flannel shirts, jeans, cowboy boots, cowboy hats, sometimes leather, and on occasions extravagant business suits."

"Okay. So, now we gotta change that, so that nobody suspects you. Even your hair. Tell me. How strongly do you feel about the color black and green?"

"They're alright."

"Good. Now what about your hair? Long or short?"

"Make it short. It gets too hot to wear it long during the summer."

"Okay. Let's do this."

It wasn't long before she was done. Both she and Creed stepped out of the room to show everyone who was present his new look, as well as Jubilee's.

"Okay, gentlemen." she said, "Let the fashion show begin! On my left is the stunning Victor Creed!"

Creed came out wearing a black wife beater with a green skull painted on the front and letters that spelled 'Poison', a black pair of jeans, and black motorcycle boots. His hair was buzzed short with three inches of length on top; it was with five rows of just green and black.

Every male that was there whooped and clapped, except for Turk.

"And on my right is the stunningly beautiful Jubilee!"

Jubilee came out wearing a beautiful sky blue gown that was similar to the one that Rosie wore. Her hair had suddenly gotten longer, it went from her tomboyish hair cut to a long silky length that went past her buttocks; one strand was colored blue to match the outfit.

The men gave her an even bigger applause.

She blushed and looked, looking at every man in the room that had a large smile on their faces. She looked to Creed and saw that he was very pleased with Rosie's choice of clothing, then she looked to Turk, who looked at her gentle eyes and a gentle smile.

Rosie clapped and stepped forward, "Let us celebrate tonight the extreme makeover of both Jubilee and Victor! We shall feast, sing, dance, and possibly much more."

Everyone cheered and joined Rosie in the kitchen to prepare the feast.

Creed walked up to Jubilee and examined her, smiling, happy with her new look. He chuckled lightly, "Well, frail, looks like Rosie did a fine job on ya."

"Is that a compliment that I hear?" she said sarcastically, starting to follow the others.

"Hey." said gently, taking hold of her arm, "Come on. Why don't we have our own celebration, huh?"

She pulled away from him, "Rosie and the others are throwing a celebration in for us, Creed. The least we can do is attend."

"Come on. Don't tell me that yer not the least bit frisky."

"Believe me, Creed. I'm not. I can smell Gothica's breath upon your lips."

"She kissed me, but it didn't go any further than that."

"Whatever. Don't be expecting to get any from me tonight." she tried to walk off again, but he pulled back, holding her close to him body.

"Remember our deal, Jubilation. No matter how you feel or what I say, you gotta do whatever I say." he then pushed her away, "Now let's go get something to eat."

"Bastard." she muttered low enough to where he couldn't hear.

Close by, Turk watched the scene between Creed and the woman he loved. It took all his will power not to attack Creed, as long as he didn't pose any real threat to Jubilee's life Turk would not attack.


	28. A Weeks Time

A Weeks Time

Chapter 28

It had take Logan a week to finally heal from Jubilee's blast. When he was completely healed, he made his way into a nearby town which he recognized, and used a pay phone to contact General Tyler. Informing Tyler of his where about and what had happened to him and to Tyler's satellite. Tyler was none too pleased.

"Damn it, Wolverine! How could you let her blast out our satellite!"

"It's not like I could do anything to stop her, bub. You're the ones who turned her into a nuclear easy back oven. I can't even get close to her when she starts to power up."

"Well, find a way! In the mean time you're going to have to track her on your own, our satellite's still down."

"Whatever, bub. I update ya next time I find her."

"And it had better be when you've caught her. Good-bye, Logan."

Logan hung up the phone, "Jack ass." heading into a general store, he bought a map, and headed back to where he woke up. He sighed as he looked down the path of broken trees, "Well… There's no better path than a straight one."

Meanwhile, Creed was mapping out plans for him and Jubilee to take to avoid any trouble before they left the house. Now and then he would go into town and do some personal business just to get out of the house. When he was not busy, he would take the time to train Jubilee, and keep her in check.

During his time at the house he learned some things about Jubilee and noticed a few changes in her as well. He found that she was a fast learner and that her emotions get the best of her sometimes, sometimes when he didn't talk down to her or mistreat her she would be cooperative, anytime she uses Rosie's herbal shampoo her hair would become longer, but what took him by surprise the most was the fact that every time she went into a feral state of mind so would her body. Now, in addition to her teeth and claws, she grown a thin layer of fur going down her back that resembled to that of a white tiger on, and a long tail. Rosie had to make a special cloak that would be long enough to conceal the tail if Jubilee was to go out into the world.

Jubilee's mutation did not go unnoticed to the other occupants of the house. In fact it caught the attention of a certain tiger man. Turk to advantage of Creeds absence to spend more time with Jubilee and teach her some things that not even Creed could teach her. He taught her how to truly accept her animal side, he even showed her some of the methods his would used when greeting one another and communicating.

When she wasn't wearing the dresses that Rosie had made for her, she would wear a skirt and a halter top. Every once in a while she would bump into Gothica and shout insult at each other, until they came close to killing each other. It took every occupant in the house hold to separate the two.

One day, while Creed was away, Jubilee had become feral again. She prowled around outside like a hungry tiger searching for prey, but found Turk instead. She crouched down on all fours, ready to fight him for right of hunting grounds. Turk laughed and crouched down as well, he thought of this as a game when she thought of it as a fight. Touching noses with her to let her know that he was a friend not foe, chuckling when she acknowledged by rubbing her body up against him like a cat. After that, they continued their hunt in opposite directions.

That night Jubilee curled up on the living room couch, sleeping, until she sensed another presence enter the room. Lazily she opened one eye to see who it was, seeing that it was Creed she went back to sleep. Walking behind the couch, he leaned on the back of it, and stared down at the young feral girl, listening to her calm breathing. Not even thinking, he reached down with one hand, and began caressing her cheek gently. She purred at his rhythmic touch.

"Come on, frail." he said, bending down to pick her up and cradling her in his massive arms, "It's time for bed." she groaned and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but gave up. He chuckled and carried her up to their room, he laid her down on the bed, an then climbed in, pulling the covers over them both. "Night, frail. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day, so ya better sleep as much as you can while you can."


	29. A Big Day Today

A Big Day Today

Chapter 29

Morning came and Creed woke Jubilee up bright and early at 5 a.m. He tried waking her gently, but simply groaned and rolled over. He tried a rougher approach by trying to drag her out of bed which ended with him getting a swift kick in the nose.

"OW!" he pinched his bleeding nose, until his healing fact took care of it, "So you wanna play like that, huh?" he turned and left the room for five minutes and returned with a bucket, "Wakey, wakey, Jubilee." Still no response, "It's time to get up!"

"Mmm Five more minutes, pl- YEOW!" she screamed as she felt ice cold water come splashing down onto her body. Still in shock from the sudden cold, she looked down at herself to see that she and the bed were dripping wet and were covered in ice cubes.

"Get up. We've got a big day ahead of us and I don't want to waste anymore time, so hurry up. I'll be back in five minutes to see if yer ready or not."

"C-C-C-Creed, I-I'm go-gonna…"

"Make me pay. I know. Get in line with the rest of the losers who want my head on a silver platter. Now hurry up! Time's a wastin'." He turned back around and left the room once more.

Jubilee sat there for a while chattering her teeth, till she finally got up, dried herself off, and put on some dry clothes. By the time that she was done, Creed entered the room to check on her. He smirked and motioned her to follow him. They went downstairs, out the front door, and to the stolen car.

"Get in." he said.

"Where are we going?"

"For a little ride. I wanna show you something."

She nodded and climbed into the passenger side, then Creed climbed into the drivers side, and turned the key. The sound of the camero purred as he revved up the engine, which caught the attention of Rosie who was outside tending to her flower bed.

Creed saw her and hollered out the window, "We'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for up at dinner time." When he saw her nod, he drove off.

"What exactly are we doing, Creed?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Dunno, but what I do know is that I wanna talk to a business partner of mine about some money that he owes me and I want you there to help."

"Why?"

"Cause he's scared to death of anything that resembles a cat, even people who are dress up like cats."

"So you're using me? Boy, do I feel appreciated."

"Don't worry, Jubilee, I'm sure you'll have fun making this guy scream. Hell you don't even have ta try. Just one look at you and he'll latch onto the ceiling fan."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay. I'll come along just to see that. So… What else are we gonna be doing today?"

"Well, one of the things we're gonna be doin' today I can't tell ya."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise. But I'll tell ya the other thing we'll be doin'."

"What's that?"

"Finding another safe house."

"Really? What kind of safe house are we looking for exactly?"

"Depends on how much money my partner is willing to cough up, but I'll tell ya this, it's gonna be better than the cabin we were livin' in."

"Cool. So how long do we have before we reach your partner?"

"We won't get there till noon." Jubilee groaned miserably, "In the mean time, ya feelin' hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Good, cuz we're stoppin' at IHOP. They're havin' their crapes special today and I want some."

"I didn't figure you to be someone that likes sweet stuff, Victor Creed." She laughed.

He laughed back, "Well, I didn't figure you ta be someone that likes to eat raw meat, Jubilation Lee."

They continued their drive, until they reached the nearest IHOP, which wasn't until 8 a.m.


	30. A Big Day Today Part II

A Big Day Today Part II

Chapter 30

They arrived at IHOP and ordered their food, after that they headed straight for the office building of Creed's partner; Creed had Jubilee dress up in a black cloak before they entered the office.

Creed knocked on the door and entered when he heard a familiar 'come in'. He opened the door, and spoke with a big smile on his face, "Hey, Chucky! It's yer favorite business partner from Canada!"

A small, think man with red hair, and green yes jumped with a start, "GAH! Victor!" he cleared his throat to regain his composure and spoke in a thick southern accent, "Victor, my old friend! How ya doin', partner? Have a seat!"

"Don't mind if I do." he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down in front of the smaller man, "You know what I'm here for, right?"

"Right… The money that I owe you from…"

"Last year and his years haul."

"Right. Well, Victor, buddy o' pal. Times have been ruff and business has been slow and… Well, I'm afraid that I can't give you the money right now."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that." he snapped his fingers and Jubilee walked forward, "Oh, Chucky. I want ya to somebody. Say hi to the nice man for me, Jubilee." he smacked her backside to push her forward.

She stumbled forward, spun around, and glared at him. He waved her on. Shaking her head, she sauntered up to Chucky, and stood right next to him, "Hi, Chucky." she said in a sweet voice.

"Uh… Hi." he replied, "Can.. I help… You?"

"Could you?" she lifted the bottom of her cloak and the rim of her dress up over her thigh, then placed a smooth leg up and onto his chair, "My leg is cold. Here." she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bare leg, "Feel."

"Oh, wow! Um… That's ah… Really nice. What exactly do you want?"

"The money that you owe, Mr. Creed here."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh." she whined, "I'm real sorry to hear that." she put her leg down and sat up on his desk, "Well, can you at least answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me tail?" she moved her tail out from under her cloak and waved it in front of his face.

He jumped back, "W-What's that! Is that… Is that a-"

"A cat's tail? Yes it is!" she removed the rest of the cloak, so that her cat like features could be seen more, he jumped back, screaming like a little girl, "What's the matter?" she smiled mischievously, "Don't you like it?"

"G-Get away from me!"

She moved closer, "Aw, don't be that way. You know you wanna… Touch it." she wiggled it under neither his nose, and he bolted to the other side of the room, but Creed blocked his path to the door.

"Where ya goin, Chucky?" he smirked.

"Far away from her!"

"You know, I can make her go away. That's if yer willin' to give me the money that you owe me."

"You know I can't-"

"Meow." Jubilee purred into Chucky's ear.

Chucky jumped into Creed's arms and looked at Jubilee with terror, "H-How much do I owe you again?"

Both Jubilee and Creed chuckled as he quickly opened his hidden safe and gave them well over 500,000.

Creed took the money, "Pleasure doin' business with ya, Chucky. Come on, Jubilee."

"Coming." she pulled the cloak back over her body and walked by Chucky, rubbing her tail under his chin a she past, "It's been fun, Chucky. Hope we get to do this again."

"AGH!" he screamed and jumped clear to the roof, only to hit his head, and came crashing down hard on top of his filing cabinets.

After that little stop, their next stop took them a neighborhood filled with extravagant looking houses.

Jubilee looked at all of the houses that they passes, then she looked at Creed, "Are we going to be choosing on these houses, Creed?"

"Not in this area. We're getting one of the more secluded ones, which are actually more expensive than these."

"Really?" a frown came across her face as she thought, "I'm not going to have to do all of the cleaning am I?"

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled, "Yer gonna be too busy fer simple house chores. That's what the help is for."

"You mean that we're actually going to have servants?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

They reached the houses that were apart from the rest, when they found one that caught their eye, they would get out, and take a look. Each house was different and had different yard decorations. They turned down four houses before they found one that they both could agree on. It was the only house that had a front yard full of trees that were sheered in the shape of while cats and a backyard with a hedge maze. They took a look around the inside of the house and saw that it was similar, but it had a jungle theme to it. The walls were painted with jungle scenery, the hand rail of the stairs was carved into a snake that had two heads, one going up and one going down. Other than that, the rest of the house was pretty much normal and empty.

"Whaddya think, Jubilee?"

"For some strange reason, I actually like it."

"Good. I'll call the realtors and tell them that this is the one that we want. Now, all's that's left to do today is your surprise."

"You gonna tell me what it is?" her eyes bright with excitement.

"You'll just have to wait a bit longer."

"Grrr You're no fun." she pouted.

"Ha Ha Ha Come on. Let's go."

For a while they just drove around, until the sun went down, then Creed pulled over and tied a blind fold over her eyes.

"What's this?"

"Part of yer surprise." he chuckled.

He started the car again and drove for a couple more hours, until finally he reached the destination that he was searching for. He pulled over, got out, walked around to the passenger side, and let Jubilee out.

Taking her hands into his, he gently pulled her along, "Just hang on and follow me."

"You're not gonna try anything like lead me into a den of hungry bears are you?" she asked nervously.

"No, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea." he chuckled.

"That's it. I'm going back to the car." she started to head back, but he pulled her to his side.

"I'm just kiddn', frail. If I wanted to do somethin' that mean I wouldn't have wasted the whole day away with you."

"Yeah, your probably right. So… Where we going?"

"Just wait a little longer."

"Okay."

As they walked, Jubilee let her senses tell her where she was. The sounds of crickets chirping, a cool breeze blowing, and the wounds of things stepping on leaves and twigs told her that they were walking through a forest. There was the sound of music in the distance. Jubilee felt Creed come to a halt.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, we're here. You can take that blind fold off now."

She removed the blind fold and looked around, in front of them she saw a gazebo with a small orchestra playing romantic music, and bright lights hanging down from the trees. Her eyes widened in awe at the beauty. No one else was there except them and the musicians.

She turned to Creed with a puzzled look, "You did this?"

"Yep."

"Not to seem ungrateful, but… Why?"

He lead her closer to the gazebo, then took her in his arms, and began waltzing with her, "I know I haven't been all that nice to ya and I've wanted to make it up to ya. To show ya that I'm not such a bad guy."

"Really?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey, can't a bad guy do a good thing once in a while?"

"Not when it comes to you, Creed."

He snapped his fingers, the music then turned to salsa. He spun her around, leaned her backwards, then pulled her back up, "There's much more to me than brute strength and animal savagery, Jubilee." he dipped her and kissed her deeply, pulling her back up, he twirled her around, and pulled her close to his body, rubbing his hand down the front of her gown. His hot breath breathed into her ear, " "Would you like to see more?" Her breath was hot and shallow, her eyes told him that she wanted more, he grinned, and continued to dance with her, until they were both tired and hungry.

Two waiters came out and seated them at a small table, then brought out extravagant foods and Champaign, while the musicians changed their salsa music back to gentle dinner music. They sat and ate quietly, talking every now and then, and sitting to listen to the musicians music.

Once the evening was over, the musicians and the waiters all packed up. Creed paid paid them and took Jubilee back to the household.

Everyone had either gone to bed or were up doing their own thing.

Turk was up and had noticed their arrival. He watched them enter the house and go up to their room. Sensing the change in Jubilee's emotions in the presence of Creed made him angry and worried. He yearned for Jubilee's touch and love, but he knew that he would not get it, not as long as Creed was there to control her life.


	31. Midnight Growls

Midnight Growls

Chapter 31

Later that night, Creed stepped outside to drink a beer while Jubilee slept. He stared up into the dark treetops that concealed the entire house, thinking about his plans for tomorrow. The winds shifted and he caught the smell of a familiar scent coming from the shadows.

"That would've been a great hiding spot if yer stench didn't overpower yer stealth."

A low growl rumbled through the boards of the front porch, as Turk's figure crept out from the shadows. Glaring at Creed with threatening eyes, Turk slowly made his way towards him, making himself look even bigger just to Creed in hopes of putting some fear into the man.

It didn't work.

Creed took a swig of his beer and stared up at Turk with annoyance, "Got a starin' problem, punk?"

Turk growled angrily, "The only problem that I have is with how you treat Jubilation! I've seen the way you treat her when you think no one's looking. She told me about the deal you two made and it sickens me at how you manipulate her into doing the things you want her to do and then reward her like some common pet afterwards except with sex instead of a treat."

Creed took another swig and smiled, "I never hear any complaints."

It took all of Turks strength to keep himself from attacking Creed, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, outsider. I'm not the only one who roams around at this time of night."

"Doesn't matter what I say. I ain't gonna be hangin' around this joint much longer anyways. Within' three days I'll be gone and so will Jubilee."

"You're not taking her anywhere! I won't let you."

"I'd like ta see ya try. Oh, wait. You can't! You know why? Because as long as yer on house grounds yer not allowed to touch me in any threatening way."

"Grrrrr Infernal human!"

"Hey! I'm a mutant, get it right."

"Mutants and humans are the same no matter how different they are."

"Whatever, punk. I'm headin' back to bed to do some more bangin'. Oh, and by the way, Turk. Stay away from my frail." With that, he went back to bed, leaving an even more infuriated Turk.


	32. Sick

Sick

Chapter 32

Creed slipped back into bed with Jubilee, not wasting any time to good on what he said. He pulled her close to his body and began kissing her on her neck. Jubilee stirred a little, but then shook him off, and went back to sleep. He smirked and attempted to wake her again, this time by lying on top of her; practicing a little foreplay.

She awoke, not in a very happy mood, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun." He said, continuing with what he was doing.

She rolled her eyes and tried to push his off, "Stop! I'm not in the mood."

He stopped and glared down at her, "I don't care."

Her eyes narrowed, "You will care in about five seconds, Victor Creed. Now get offa me!"

"Make me."

Jubilee growled a feral growl and began to glow crimson red once more. Creed yelped in pain as his exposed skin and hair was being slowly burned away. Quickly getting up, but not before Jubilee blasted him, sending him upwards into the ceiling where he got stuck in spread eagle style. Before he knew it, Jubilee was welding him into the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Making sure I get a good nights sleep."

"I'll make you pay! You hear me!"

"Shut the fuck up, Creed. You're my bitch now and there ain't nothin' you can do about it, at least until morning that is. I'll get you down then." She laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

The next morning, Rosie and Gothica came by their room.

"Jubilee, where's Victor?" Rosie asked.

"Ask him yourself." Jubilee said through her pillow.

"Oh, well… Where is he?" Jubilee pointed upwards, they looked up to see a very annoyed Creed stuck in the ceiling, "Oh, my. Jubilee, was that necessary? Stag and Snake just redid that ceiling not too long ago."

"It was crappy anyways." Gothica interjected, "I'd say that's quite an improvement. We need to get more ceiling decorations like that."

"One's enough." Said Jubilee as she sat up, stretching and yawning, she looked up at Creed, "Guess I should let you down now, huh?"

"Grrrr You better!"

"On second thought, I'll just let you stay up there until you've calmed down so- Oh, God!" she threw her hand over her mouth and ran past Gothica and Rosie, who were both quite puzzled.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Rosie.

"Don't know and don't care. Come on, let's get him down before he tries to get himself down."

About 30 minutes later, Creed came storming down the hall towards the bathroom, ready to give Jubilee more than a piece of his mind. He turned the door knob, it was locked.

"Open this door, frail!"

"Go away…" answered Jubilee's weak voice, "I'm not feeling good."

"Open this door right now or else I'm breaking it down!" he heard Jubilee vomiting on the other side, wrinkling his nose as the stench wafted through the cracks of the door, "You better be sick and not making yourself sick just to get out of this, frail."

"If I was going to fake being sick to get out of something I would be doing it just to get out of having sex." She vomited again, "Ugh… Which we both know it won't work."

Creed waited for a bit, "Open the door, Jubilee."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna see if yer sick with somethin'serious." He waited, until he heard her get up and unlock the door. Slowly he opened the door to see her sitting on the floor, laying her head face down on the bathtub. He saw that she wasn't faking it by the evidence in the toilet, he put the lid down, sat down, reaching under her chin and lifted it up, so that he could look at her face. The smell of her hormones fluctuating, glazed eyes, pale skin, and warm temperature only told him that she had a bit of a fever. He frowned, "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No! I hate doctors!" she fell backwards trying to escape his out reached arms, but was stopped by the wall, "Besides… I have a healing factor."

He snatched her up and carried her squirming body out of the bathroom, "Sorry, frail, but I ain't takin' any chances with you bein' sick like this. It's takin' you far too long to heal and who knows what Weapon X did to ya while there were experimentin' on ya."

"No! I'm fine!" She latched onto the side of the doorway, pulling Creed back unexpectedly, "I'll be okay!"

"Yeah, once we get you checked out by a doctor."

Turk happened to walk by and he spoke in a eerie calm voice, "Let her go. She will be fine."

Creed put her down and rounded on Turk, "What do you know!"

"More than you apparently."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"How many children have you sired in your life time?"

"What the hell has that got to do with Jubilee bein' sick?" he asked wearily.

Turk stared at him, "I hope for her sake and yours that you like children." He then walked away.

Creed and Jubilee stared after Turk wearily and then at each other.

Jubilee shook her head, "Man, this can't be happening…. I'm way to young to be having kids right now."

"You still don't wanna go to the doctor?"

She growled and got up, "I'll wait for you in the car."


	33. A Trip to the Doctors and A Love Reveale...

A Trip to the Doctors and A Love Revealed

Chapter 33

Later that day, Jubilee and Victor Creed went to a local hospital for a ultrasound. They tried their best to hide Jubilee's physical mutation before they went in. They were able to find an outfit that was the same color as her fur and tie her tail around her waist to make it look like belt.

Patiently they waited in one of the medical rooms for the doctor. Their silence was deafening.

Finally Jubilee couldn't take the silence anymore, "So… We're here. Waiting… For the doctor." she looked at Creed, who hadn't said a word the whole time they were there, "So, Creed… What are we gonna do if the doctor actually says that I'm pregnant?"

He looked at her with suspicion, "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, are going to go ahead and raise this baby or what?

"Well, I sure as hell ain't havin' ya have an abortion!"

"You're against abortion? Well, I've learned something today. I thought you hated kids?"

"I hate other peoples kids. I've had one or two in my life time, probably others, but I never got the chance to raise them."

"Why?"

"It was a one night fling and I never heard from their mothers ever again. Though, I did have one woman that I really did care for, but she took off, so I never got the chance to raise our son."

"You mean, Raven?"

"Yeah…"

She rubbed her hand over her stomach, wandering what it would look like over time if she was pregnant. She was about to say something when the doctor finally came in.

"Good morning, people, and how are you two today?"

"Well, we're here." said Jubilee.

The doctor chuckled and he sat down on a nearby chair, "Okay. What can I do you two for today?"

"An ultrasound?"

The doctor looked at her suspiciously, "For you?"

"Well, it's definitely not for me." Creed snarled.

"O-kay… So, Miss-"

"Just call me Jubilee."

"Alright, Jubilee. Can you and your father here-"

"I'm not her father!"

"Okay, then!" the doctor quickly went for the door, "I'll just go get that ultrasound machine and then you two can go on your merry way."

"Yeah, you do that, punk."

They watched the doctor leave, then Jubilee turned to Creed with an angry look, "Was that even necessary?"

"Grrrr Shut up! I just want to get outta here as much as you do."

Finally the doctor came back with the machine and had Jubilee lift up her shirt. Layering her tummy with a sort of jelly. He turned on the machine and took one of the pad and moved it around on her tummy. They all started at the screen nervously, looking for the anything that might look remotely close to a fetus. They eventually found what they were looking for.

"Well, there it is." said the doctor.

"Oh, man…"

"Great… Another mouth to feed now. Hopefully the kid doesn't have your mouth, frail."

"Yeah-Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"Well, I certainly can tell that you two are a couple."

"What's that suppose to mean!" roared both Jubilee and Creed in unison.

"Nothing." the doctor held his hands up in defense and slowly backed away with the machine, "You two have a very nice day and come back in two months for another check up. In fact… I think it would be better if you two went to another doctor and a better hospital, since this one is on a low budget this year. Bye." with that he disappeared to let the two pay and leave.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Creed growled and started head off after him, but Jubilee stopped him.

"Dude, let's just pay and leave."

"Not until I-"

"If you go after him and kill him right in front of all those people out there, not only will they alert the police, but all the commotion will alert Weapon X. Which means we'll be on the run again. If they catch us and find out that I'm pregnant with your kid, they'll take it away, and I'll be damned if I let them take away this baby!"

"I thought you said that ya weren't ready to be a mom?"

"I may be not ready, but I'm sure as hell not going to let Weapon X torture them just to turn it into another sick weapon to kill off mutants. I can't have that on my conscience."

Creed nodded, finally he helped her off of the table, paid, and drove them back to the house. They both went their separate ways to do their own things. He went to make arrangements for their new house, while she went out and hunted.

After many failed attempts at catching even the smallest forest shrew, Jubilee finally gave up, and simply sat down. She held her head in her hands and sighed miserably. Thoughts of Weapon X, Logan, Creed, and the new baby that was growing inside of her raced through her head. In a way, she wanted to just cry, but the feral inside her wouldn't let her. Unaware of someone approaching her, she didn't notice them, until they sat down next to her.

"Turk?" she was surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten already, my young friend? Everywhere in this hidden place is my hunting ground, even if I am letting you simply borrow it temporarily." chuckled Turk. Jubilee didn't find his joke humorous and that made him worry, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and got up, "Nothing." she began to walk away, but Turk reached out for her hand and stopped her.

"Jubilation… Please." he pleaded.

"It's nothing, Turk. Really."

He stood up, still holding his grip on her hand, and then pulled her towards him, "I know you better than, Jubilation. Please, don't shut me out."

Jubilee looked into his eyes, struggling to keep her tears at bay, "It's just… Things have really gotten complicated. Even though Weapon X and Logan haven't been on our tail lately, but now that I'm pregnant I can't just worry about myself anymore. I have to worry about the life that I'm carrying inside of me."

"Worry about Weapon X getting a hold you and your unborn child?"

"Not only that, but I'm worried about how the child will turn out with two people raising it that don't even love each other."

This made Turks ears twitch, "So, you don't love him? Even after all this time?"

"No. But I've gain respect for him in a morbid sense of way."

"Morbid is just a polite way of saying that you respect him because he abuses you and scares you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." she pulled away from him and began walking away, but he caught her, and held her firmly by her arms.

"Don't you see that I'm just worried about you? The way things are between you isn't healthy, especially now that you are with child! What makes you think that he's not going to run off with the child as soon as it is born and leave you for the wolves?"

"Have you been reading romance novels again, Turk?" her brow furrowed.

"Well I…" he shook his head, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Turk?"

"It's… It's-"

"What!"

Without warning Turk turned her around to face him, pulled her up to him, and kissed her passionately.

"What the hell do you think-"

He kissed her again. Slowly she stopped fighting him and melted into the kiss. He wrapped his around her, hugging her closer to him. She did the same as well. Their lips slowly pulled away from each other and they glazed longingly into each other's eyes.

"That was nice…" said Jubilee in a hazy voice.

"Yeah." Turk heaved a longing sigh, "I've been waiting many years to do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he leaned in for another kiss.

Jubilee leaned in to return it, until they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They froze and looked to see who was there. Jubilee's eyes widened with horror as she saw Victor Creed standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and tapping his foot irritably.

"I told you to stay away from my frail, punk! Now I'm gonna have to neuter ya!"


	34. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Chapter 34

There the three of them stood. Turk and Creed glowering at each other with sheer hatred and Jubilee stared at them both in horror, for she knew what was about to happen.

Creed hunched down and leapt forward at Turk with his claws extended.

"Victor, no!" Jubilee screamed as she jumped in between the two, but Turk pushed her out of the way and took the full force of Creeds impact.

Both men went rolling backwards, until the fell into a nearby river. Turk pulled away from Creed, he swung as hard as he could; making contact with Creed's jaw. Creed stumbled backwards, quickly regaining his composure, he returned the punch. Turk stood his ground, shrugging off the punch as if it was nothing, and backhanded his enemy. He grabbed Creed's shirt before Creed could fall down and slammed his own claws down into Creed's chest cavity. Creed clenched his teeth, trying as hard as he could to push Turk's claws out of his chest, but found that he couldn't match Turks strength with his own. He slashed Turk across the throat, this made Turk pull out his claws and reach for his own throat. Creed smiled sadistically, he tackled Turk to the ground, sat on top of him, and began slashing at Turk's stomach repeatedly.

Jubilee watched helplessly as the two ripped each other apart. They were so close together and moving around too much for her to even get a clear enough shot without hurting them both. She began to panic, and because of this panic, she began to glow.

"Oh, no…" she gasped.

The heat of her own body lighting up made the two men suddenly stop. Forgetting about their own grudges for the moment, they both got up, and raced towards Jubilee. They both grabbed her, picked her up, took her to the river, and dunked her in. Despite the immense pain that they felt when holding her. They stared intently at her as steam emitted off of her body and she returned to normal.

"Are you okay, Jubilation?" asked Turk.

"Don't you even talk to her, fur ball!" growled Creed, "In fact don't you ever go anywhere near her!"

Jubilee slowly raised her head up, glaring at the both of him with cold blue eyes.

"Come on, frail. We're going-" Creed reached down to grab her, but stopped mid way when she began to growl the most feral growl that he ever heard from her.

She bared her fangs at them both and snarled, "You two stay the hell away from me." she got up and stomped away, "I will not have men like you around me while I'm with child."

Turk and Creed panicked and tried to catch up with her, both calling out to her, "Jubilee!"

At the mention of her name Jubilee stopped in her tracks, spun around, and blasted them both all the way across the other side of the river. She growled angrily and headed back in the direction she was originally going. Muttering under her breath, "Idiots! They can kill each other for all I care."

"That's good, Darlin'. This'll definitely make your capture easier." said a familiar voice in front of her.

Her head jerked up, "Logan!"

"You seemed surprised to see me, Darlin'."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so damned determined to find me."

"You know me better than that, Jubes. Now are ya gonna come with me the easy way or am I gonna have to take ya the hard way?"

"I'm afraid it's gonna have to be the hard way, Logan." she got into fighting stance and began powering up, "Let's make this quick. I don't have the time to be messing with hard head like you today."

"If you say so."

Jubilee popped out her claws, as did Logan. He charged her, she waited, until he got within five feet of her, she pulled her claws back in, and blasted him with a mild blast which sent him sailing through the air. Where he landed was through the safe house and in Gothica's bed.

Logan sat up, shaking the debris from his hair, "The kid's gotten a lot smarter since last time."

"Well, well, well." said Gothica seductively, "It must be my birthday if handsome men like you keep falling into my bed."

"Flattered, lady." he got up and headed for the door, "But I ain't got time to play. I have a little feral to nab."

"Oh, you mean Jubilee?"

He stopped and looked at her, "You know about her?"

"She happens to be an occupant of this house. What exactly do you want with her?"

"It's best if you don't get involved."

"So, you must be Logan." she smirked.

"Jubilee talked about you very highly when she was a teenage girl. What happened to make you hate her so much that you'd put her through the same misery that Weapon X put you through so long ago?"

"It's just business." he continued walking out her bedroom door, but she stepped in the way, "Get outta my way, girl. You don't want me as an enemy right now."

The door suddenly closed, Gothica smiled at him, and began levitating towards him, "As much as I would love to try to take Jubilee away right now, I'm afraid that I just can't let that happen."

Logan took one sniff and immediately popped out his claws, "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, girl. I can smell on ya. Yer a vampire!"

"You've got anything against vampires?"

"Yeah. A lot. Now get outta my way."

In a flash, Gothica zoomed up to Logan and grabbed him by the throat, levitating them above the room.

"Sorry, Logan, but as I said… I can't let you hurt my Jubilee… Not ever again."


	35. Bring It On!

Bring It On

Chapter 35

Gothica smiled up at Logan, still levitating them above the room and through the hole in the roof; she eagerly watched him expression. Waiting for that pacific look that would ensure dominance over her prey.

Logan reached for his throat, trying to break free from Gothica's grip. He growled angrily, he had no choice but to resort to violence now. Popping out his claws, he slashed down on the hand that was holding, but his claws made no kind of contact with her skin. Gothica had used her vampiric reflexes to evade his attack and to move behind him, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. He was now unable to make any kind of move moment.

"Is something the matter, Logan?" she chuckled, "Are you frozen with ecstasy from my touch?"

"Don't flatter yourself, girl." he managed to say through gritted teeth, "You're just lucky that I can't move right now."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be moving pretty soon, but it won't be the kind of movement that you'd like." she waited until they were completely out of the house before she made her attack. Without warning she sunk her fangs into his neck and began draining him of blood.

Logan screamed as he felt hot pain coursing in his neck. It felt like fire and ice and he knew that her bite was contaminating him. If he didn't pull away fast he would not have any blood left to even use his healing factor to fight the contamination. He was beginning to grow weak.

Suddenly he felt Gothica loosen her grip upon his neck, he took this chance to fight for his life. Slamming his elbow into her gut she finally let go, with the wind knocked out of her, and her concentration disoriented this gave Logan the opportunity he needed to take her down. He reached back behind him, grabbing her hair, he flipped her over him, and held onto her as the came crashing back down into the house. The impact made them fall through Gothica's room and down into the living room. Gothica was out cold, but Logan was still active and still had enough energy to go after Jubilee. He got up, ready to leaved the house, but found that there were four occupants left inside that had other ideas.

Rosie, Bong-o, Stag, and Snake stared at the scene in front of them. They didn't have to put two and two together to figure out that Logan was an intruder that had to be taught a lesson.

'Great.' Logan thought, 'More of Jubilee's reject friends to take care of before I go after her.'

Back in the woods after Jubilee had blasted Logan, she fell to her knees, exhausted from focusing all her energy on not killing.

"So tired… This kind of stress can't be good on my pregnancy. I have to find Creed and have him get me outta here before Logan comes back."

She sat there for a few more minutes, then got up, making her way back towards the river where she last left Creed and Turk. When she found them, they were already back on the shore. She sat down again on a nearby rock and waited for them to approach her.

Creed and Turk saw her and went up to her.

"You have a lot of nerve to be waitin' here after what you did, frail."

"Save it, Creed." she growled, still exhausted from the use of her powers, "We have no time to do our ritual arguments right now. We have to leave."

"What? Why?" cried Turk.

"Because Logan has finally found me… I can fight him, but that would mean the loss of my baby. I just can't risk it."

"Then we'll take him. You just-"

"You can take him, but me and Jubilee are leavin'." interrupted Creed, "I ain't gonna stick around and play hero."

Turk narrowed his eyes, "You son of a-"

"Creed's right, Turk…" she said in a weak voice, "The stress is too-too…" suddenly she collapsed, Creed caught her and cradled her in his arms.

"You take care of the runt for me, fur ball."

"And where are you going?"

"Someplace where I know he won't find us… And neither will you." with that Creed took off for the car.

"Human filth! I'll-" he started after Creed, but was stopped by the sound of Rosie's scream. He growled to himself, knowing that his friends needed him more than Jubilee right now.

Back inside, Logan was fighting for his life from the four remaining conscious occupants.

Rosie used her magical powers to summon Mother Earth's plants to try and entangle him. Bong-o turned his body in a gas like vapor, engulfing Logan's faces, and choking him with his poisonous fumes. Stag and Snake used their telepathy to daze and confuse him, while the others continued to attack him with their powers. Rosie focused on having the roots attack him like many whips, while Bong-o turned back into his stable form and began delivering powerful blows to Logan's face, unfortunately hurting himself in the process as well.

"Ow! What the hell is his head made out of, adamantium or something?"

"Bingo, string bean, and that's not the only part either." Logan punched Bong-o, grabbed him, and threw him at Stag and Snake making them loose their hold on his mind. He then turned his attention on Rosie, who was now changing her tactics.

"You're a lot strong than I thought." she said, "Let's see how you do against my dancing petals attack!" many flower pedals appeared in the air, they began to glow, then they swirled around Logan's body in a fast pace, and started cutting into his skin.

"You're gonna pay for that, darlin'!" he looked behind him. Stag, Snake, and Bong-o had got to their feet. He smiled sinisterly, as he made his way over towards them. The pedals still swirling around his body now swirled around the three men as well. They all screamed from the shear pain of the petals cutting deep into their skin. Rosie gasped in horror and stopped her attack. "Just as I expected… Now it's time to get this done and over with!" he charged at Rosie and leapt through the air, claws out and ready to take her out.

"Oh, no!" she shrieked.

"Rosie, look out!" Turk suddenly appeared and knocked her out of the way and grabbed Logan's hands, using his momentum against him, and threw him clear out of the house. Taking a few walls along with him. Turk raced outside in time to see Creed and Jubilee pull out of the driveway and to see where Logan had landed. He stopped within ten feet of Logan and prepared for a fight, "It's been a long time, old friend."

Logan sat up, "Not long enough." he spotted the car with Creed and Jubilee in it and got up, "Are you gonna be smart and get outta my way or are ya gonna be dumb like your friends in there and try to stop me?"

"I believe that you already know the answer to that question."

"Figured as much. No hard feeling if I wipe the floor with you?"

"It's already too late for worrying about my feelings Logan, when you broke Jubilee's heart and are now threatening her very existence."

"She brought it on herself."

"Bull shit! You just don't want to see the truth, because you don't like it!"

"No, Turk… You don't want to see the truth, because you're so pussy whipped by a girl who won't even give it up to you!"

"Bastard! I won't have you talking ill of the woman that I love! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Turk and Logan began to fight, but their fight was rudely interrupted by the sound of the car that Creed and Jubilee had stolen. The car ran over Logan's body, the back tire right on top of the middle of Logan's back, pinning him to the ground. Turk looked at the car in confusion.

"Creed! I thought you were going to take Jubilee out of here!"

"Well, I would have, but Jubilee had a change of heart. She didn't want to leave you guys behind to take the runt on. That and she told me that if I ever wanted to have a chance at raising our kid, then I'd better saver yer alls asses."

Turk chuckled, "And Logan says I'm pussy whipped."

"Hey! Shut up! Or else I might just turn around and leave yer ass behind. Now go grab the others, before the runt comes too."

Turk nodded and did as Creed said. He gather all of their friends up, loaded them in the back seat, and climbed in the front seat next to Jubilee.

"Alright. Let's ride!" Creed put the car into override and booked it as far away from this place as possible.


	36. Diners and Phone Calls

Diners and Phone Calls

Chapter 36

Logan felt the weight of the car drive over him, he growled as the tired ran over the back of his head, pushing his face further into the ground. When the car was completely off of him, he tried to get up, but his back said otherwise. With a loud painful crack, Logan fell back down, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I'm gonna get ya for this one, Creed!" he growled to no one in particular, "As soon as I can move, I'm comin' for your ass."

Inside the car, Rosie was watching Logan struggling to get up from the back seat. Sighing with relief, when she saw that he couldn't get up, she turned back around and looked at all of the others. Stag, Snake, and Bong-o looked pretty battered up, all of them were holding their heads miserably. Gothica on the other hand was still pretty much out cold.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Stag and Snake simply waved their hands at her, letting her know that they'll be fine.

"I'll be feelin' a lot better if someone could light up joint and pass it to me." Bong-o mumbled.

"Well, ya ain't doin' that in here, hippy." Creed piped, "Not with a pregnant person in here."

Silence befell the car and everyone looked to Jubilee, except for Turk, who already knew.

Feeling many eyes on her, Jubilee sighed, "Yes… I'm pregnant. And for the sake of everyone in this car, don't make it an issue right now. I'm too tired to talk about it right now."

They all nodded, sitting back in their seats, and zoning out into their little worlds.

Rosie however had things on her mind that she couldn't keep inside, "I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back home…"

"I don't think we ever can." Turk said gently, "Now that Logan has discovered it, I'm sure that Weapon X will too. If we go back, we'd be signing our own death warrants."

"Pity… And I just finally had gotten around to planting my herb garden. I was going to see if I could create an herb that would decrease the aging rate and cure the flue. Snake and Stag always catch the flue around winter time."

"Well, no, duh! They're always running around butt naked around that time of year." Jubilee chuckled.

'No we don't!' said both Stag and Snake mentally.

"Yes, you do, and don't deny it, because I've seen more than I wanted to see a couple of times." She laughed as she saw them both fold their arms in discouragement through the rear view mirror. She then looked to Creed, "So, where are we going now?"

Creed shrugged his shoulders, "Can't go to the house that we picked out. Logan will find us in no time at all."

"What about my friends? What will happen to them?"

"I contact some old friends of mine and have them hook yer friends up with a place to stay."

"Thank, Victor." Rosie said, "That's very generous of you."

"Yeah, well… Don't get all mushy on me. I ain't that kind of guy. I'm only doin' this to return the favor."

"In other words…" Jubilee smiled, "He likes you guys."

Everyone chuckled, while Creed growled from embarrassment.

Six hours later, they finally made a pit stop after the crossed the Massachusetts boarder. They stopped at a diner; everyone ordered their food and waited, except for Creed and Jubilee, who were currently waiting in line for the telephone booth. Jubilee leaned back against a wall with her arms folded in front of her chest behind Creed, who was doing the same thing. In front of them was a really large man, talking on the phone to his girlfriend, and telling her how much he loves her. Both Creed and Jubilee looked as though they were going to barf.

Jubilee whined aloud enough for only Creed to hear, "How much longer is this guy gonna keep telling his girl that he loves her?"

"Hmph He's probably just puttin' on a show, so that we don't think that he's actually talkin' to his mother, who's been living with for forty years."

The guy on the phone heard Creed's comment, "Sorry, baby, but I have to go. Some low life is runnin' his mouth, so now I have to teach him some manners. I love you too, Snookums. Bye-bye." He hung up the phone and turned around to face Creed, "You got somethin' to say, pal?"

"Yeah. Are ya done with the phone now?"

"You got a smart mouth for someone that's butt ugly, but maybe that's all that you've got goin' for ya."

"Why, you!" Creed started to round on the guy, but Jubilee grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Creed." She said warningly, "This is not the place or the time, just be the bigger man and walk away."

"Hey, chink!" the guys yelled, "Do us all a favor and shut the hell up, before I shut it for ya."

At this, Creed grabbed the guy by the throat, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall, everyone who was in the restaurant turned around and stared. Creed looked to Jubilee, "You still want me to be the bigger man and walk away?"

Jubilee narrowed her eyes at the man pinned at the wall, "No. Go ahead and tare him a new ass hole. Just make sure you wash your hands after words before you eat. God only knows where this guys been."

Creed smiled and dragged the guy outside where no one could see them and began beating the shit out of the guy. "This is what you get fer being a racist bastard, punk!" he slammed the guy's face into a dumpster, "This is what ya get fer threatening to hit a pregnant lady!" he threw him against the wall, "And this is what ya get fer holding up the telephone line!" then he threw him into the dumpster and slammed the lid down on top of the man's head, "And let this be a lesson to ya, punk!" he walked back inside, washed his hands, and came back out just in time for their food to be served. He sat down next to Jubilee and grabbed his plate.

Jubilee smiled at him, "Did you have fun?"

"Fun for me, but not for him."

She giggled, "Everyone heard what you said out there and were clapping and cheering for ya."

"That's a first. Normally people are calling the police by now."

After they all ate their food, Jubilee and Creed attempted to use the pay phone again, while the others sat in the car and waited for them. Creed picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. While he was waiting, he noticed that Jubilee was still standing behind him.

He raised a curious brow and asked, "What're you waitin' for, frail?"

"I wanna make a call too."

"To who?"

"Bobby. I promised I'd keep in touch with him every once in a while. I haven't kept in touch with him for a while, so I just wanna give him a call before he goes to Professor Xavier and have him track me down with Cerebro."

Creed nodded, then focused his attention on the phone, when he heard a distinct hello on the other end. "Hey, Hucheson. Yeah, it's me. Yes, I need another favor. I need two houses, very far from Canada and far apart, also, I need this houses unlisted, so that no one will come lookin' for me." He paused for a bit, waiting for the Hucheson to finish talking and finish looking up the information that he needs. "Ya find anythin'? Good. I'll give ya a call when I get the plane tickets. Thanks, Hucheson. I owe ya one." He hung up the phone and turned to Jubilee, "Things are lookin' up fer us. I'll go warm up the car, while you make yer phone call. Don't take too long."

"I won't." she picked up the receiver and waited till he was gone before dialing the number. She waited as the phone rang, until someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" came Bobby's voice loud and clear.

"Hey, Bobby. It's me, Jubilee."

"Jubes! Hey, kiddo. Where ya've been? I've been worried about ya."

"Ya, sorry I haven't kept in touch lately, I've just been… Preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? With what?" Jubilee didn't answer, "Jubes? Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Bobby."

"Why'd ya go all quiet on me? Is something wrong?"

Jubilee fidgeted, "Kinda… But if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Promise?"

"Okay, sure."

"Promise me, Bobby! Or else I'm not saying a word."

"Okay! Okay! I promise."

"The friend that I'm staying with… Is actually Creed."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you at first… But I've gotten myself so in deep with Logan, that I felt that I had to other alternative. I couldn't face the rest of you after what I did… And… Well, more bad stuff happened along the way. Weapon X came looking for Creed, but found me, and did some… Weird stuff to me, so now I'm little more powered up than before and I kinda look different. My real problem is that Logan's been trying to come after me and take me back to Weapon X, because of a deal that he's made with them. He won't leave me alone and Creed and me has had to move more than once. We were staying with some old friends of mine, but he found us, and now all of us have to move. Creed's found a couple of houses, one for me and him and the other for my friends, we're gonna be separated, but also we'll be so far away from Logan and Weapon X that they'll never find us."

"God, Jubes… I wish you would of told me sooner. I could've helped…"

"I didn't want you to get involved, since Weapon X is after me."

"Still, though… Is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"There's one other thing… I'm pregnant."

"Wha?" he dropped the phone on the other end and quickly picked it back up, "H-How? Who? When? I'll kill them!"

"How, who, and when should be obvious, Bobby."

"I'll kill him!"

"I think he's out of your reach, Drakester." She giggled, "Anyways… He's been taking good care of me. Not exactly the gentle sort, but he's been making sure that I'm well fed, and have all the training that I need to take on Logan if worse comes to worse. Also, he's been real protective of me, since he found out that I'm pregnant. He just beat up a guy a while ago for threatening to hit me."

Bobby was silent for a moment, then finally asked the question that was once asked by Turk, "Do you… Do you love him?"

She sighed, "No… Not really. He's more of a… Kind of a friend."

"Then why are you staying with him?"

Jubilee panicked, but the sound of the car honking brought her some relief, "I have to go. They're waiting for me outside. I'll call you whenever I can. Bye, Bobby."

"Jubilee, wait!" but all's he got was the click of the phone hanging up. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before hanging up, "Just… Be careful." Then he hung up.

Jubilee went outside; Turk was standing outside of the car holding the door open for her, so she could get in the middle. She climbed in, sitting next to Creed, and Turk climbed in after her.

"You call that short?" Creed asked sarcastically, starting the car.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "Guess, I got carried away."

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, heading towards the nearest airport, "Whatcha say to the walking ice cube?"

"I told him everything."

"What? Why, the hell would you do that?"

"He promised that he wouldn't say anything and plus… If something did happen to me, I would like to have at least someone that I know from the institute to know why."

"Still kinda stupid, frail."

"Oh, would you quit calling me that! I am the mother of your child here after all."

"Sorry. Old habits die slow."


	37. Parting Ways

Parting Ways

Chapter 37

It took Logan's healing fact all day that day and all night to completely heal the damage done to his back. Even though his entire skeleton is bonded with adamantium, it doesn't necessarily protect the millions of nerves in his spine. As soon as he was able to move around, he took off on his motorcycle, and tried to pick up and Jubilee's trail. When he found that he couldn't find even an eyelash of her; he went to the nearest payphone and contacted General Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler." Logan said, "How's that satellite comin'?"

"It's up and running, Logan. How the search for Jubilee?"

"I found her, but then I lost her."

"Again?"

"I had a run in with some of her buddies that distracted me long enough for her to get away."

"Sounds like your loosing your touch. Maybe I should send someone else to do the job. Someone… A little younger."

"Hell no! I ain't lettin' no punk rookie take over. I started the job and I'm gonna finish it."

"That's what I like to hear. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about or did you just call to waste more of my time?"

"Have your satellite track down Jubilee again, if ya want me to find her faster, then I'm gonna need full access to it."

"Fine. Our computers show us where you are, so go ahead and check into a hotel. I'll send somebody over after you've checked in to give you a special cell phone that will have special connections to our satellite. Now, don't call me, unless you've actually caught her." Tyler hung up and Logan put the back on the hook.

He sighed miserably, "God, I hate that man."

The next day, Creed had purchased seven airplane tickets at the airport and hand everyone a ticket. "These are your tickets, don't loose them."

"New Orleans?" Gothica asked with a suspicious brow, "What exactly do we do when we get there?"

"There'll be a guy waiting for you all where they drop off the bags, he'll be wearing a pink suit, and he'll be holding a sign that says 'Outsiders Here'."

Turks fur stood on end, "Outsiders!"

Creed smiled at him, "What's wrong, fur ball? You liked calling me an outsider so much now you don't like it when someone else calls you one?"

Turk started to step up to him, but Jubilee stepped in between them, "Knock it off you two or God help me I'll blow us all to kingdom come!"

"Calm down, Jubilee." said Rosie, "You don't want to put anymore stress its-"

"Not healthy for the baby." she finished sarcastically, "I know!"

"Sorry. I was just trying to-"

The sound of Jubilee's friends flight boarding rang over head. They all looked at each other with grim expressions. They said their good-byes and parted. Turk was the only one who hesitated.

"Yer gonna miss yer flight if ya don't hurry, fur ball."

Turk ignored Creed and went straight for Jubilee, he cupped her face in his massive hands, leaned down, and gently kissed her lips. This made Creed growl with jealousy, but he didn't budge. Turk pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes, "May our paths cross again, young one. If ever you need help all's you have to do call out to either Snake or Stag and they'll connect me to you mentally."

Creed stepped towards them, wrapped his arm around Jubilee's middle, and pulled her away from Turk. "I think you've said yer good-bye, now get outta here before ya miss yer flight."

Turk nodded and took one last look into Jubilee's eyes. He saw the pain and anguish inside those sky blue eyes, the light he once saw was no longer there. When he saw the tears swelling in her eyes he almost wanted to grab and hold onto her and tell her that everything would be alright, but he couldn't. Not as long as Jubilee stood by her deal with Creed and not as long as Creed stood hovering over her like she was his territory. He said good-bye and jogged off after his gate, just in time to make it on board.

Jubilee watched him walk away, struggling hard to swallow her tears, so Creed would not see them. She was torn emotionally with all that's happened. Unfortunately her emotions got the best of her, she turned around, and flung her arms around Creeds middle, burying her face in his chest. He knew that her tears weren't for her friends. It made him angry, but he wouldn't take it out on her. If he ever ran into Turk again, he would make sure that he would no longer be around to confuse Jubilee's loyalties, and he would make it look like an accident.

"Come on. We have thirty minutes before our flight arrives. Let's go find the gate and wait."

"Okay." she sniffed, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Hawaii."


	38. Never Try to Hide Secrets

Never Try to Hide Secrets

Chapter 38

Back at the X-Mansion, after Jubilee had left Bobby hanging on the phone, Bobby quietly put the phone down, and groaned. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, thinking of what to do. He knew that he promised Jubilee that he wouldn't tell anyone that she was with Creed and what was going on in her life, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to tell at least someone.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Emma."

"Hold on." Quickly he put up his mental shield, so that she wouldn't be able to read his mind, he walked over to his bedroom door, and opened it, "Hey, Emma. How's my lovely girlfriend doing this evening?"

"Flattery, Bobby? That doesn't exactly sound like, unless you want something or…" she pushed her way in and closed the door behind them, "Unless you're trying to hide something."

"Me? Hide something?" he began to get a little nervous, "Come on, Emma. I know better than to keep secrets from a telepath, especially one as beautiful as you." He took her in his arms, dipped her, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Emma smiled at up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're an awful lair, Bobby Drake. You're keeping something from me because your mental shield is up. Now tell me what is the matter or I'll break through your shield and make you fall madly in love with Beast for an entire week."

"Okay! Okay." He pulled her back up, led her over towards his bed, and sat down, He sighed, "I just got a call from Jubilee."

"Oh, that's nice. It's been so long since we've last heard from her. How is she doing by the way?"

"Well… If I tell you, you gotta promise not to get angry and not tell the others."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Promise me, Emma, because right now I'm violating the promise that I made to Jubilee about not telling anyone."

"Fine." She sighed, "But if I don't like what I hear don't expect me to be all that happy."

"Deal." Bobby told her about the entire phone call and about the real reason why Jubilee left, he even told her about Logan working with Weapon X to capture Jubilee because of some deal. After he was done, he paused and looked into Emma's face, looking for some sign that she was going to blow up, "So… That's it. You're not going to scramble my brain now are you?"

Emma was quiet for a long time. She didn't speak one word or show any sign that she was angry, instead she remained calm.

"Emma?" Bobby was getting worried now. The only time when Emma looked or acted like this after hearing something bad meant that she was actually really pissed off.

"So… Let me get this straight." She said slowly. Bobby gulped nervously, "You mean to tell me that the real reason why Jubilee left was because Logan rejected her feelings, so she got herself drunk and ended up sleeping with Sabertooth. Feeling guilty she told Logan, who got mad, and threatened her life if she didn't leave. And now She's living with Creed, who they not only have Weapon X to deal with, but Logan as well, because he's angry enough with her to betray her to an organization that betrayed him so long ago?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bobby." She said sweetly and got up; facing him still, "Why the hell didn't you tell me this from the start!" she grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"Hey (ack) I told you now (cough) didn't I?"

"A little too late, my love." She squeezed even harder, "Is there anything else that you'd like to tell me that you're diminutive brain forgot?"

"Oh, just one…"

"What?"

"She pregnant with Creed's child."

"What!" she dropped him down on his bed, trying her best to regain her lady like composure by taking deep soothing breaths, "I am going to ask Charles to see if I can use Cerebro."

"Wait! You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"No, Bobby. I promised that I wouldn't and as you know, I always keep my promises. I'm simply going to use Cerebro to find her, so that you and me can go rescue her from this nightmare, and get to her before Logan and Weapon X do."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yes. Now pack our things and ready a jet. As soon as I find out where she is, we're leaving."


	39. Hawaii and Cerebro

Hawaii and Cerebro

Chapter 39

After a two day flight of nothing but free drinks and many bags of roasted peanuts, Jubilee and Creed finally made it to Hawaii. They were greeted by the native Islanders the way they normally greet visitors that come to their Island. Jubilee wasn't exactly in the mood for Hawaiian hospitality at the moment; do to the fact that she had to endure morning sickness and motion sickness at the same time on their ride down there.

"How much further do we have to go?" she whined.

"Quite a ways, Snow." He said, using the new nickname that he came up with for her while on their long flight. Her fur reminded him of a snowy white tiger, so he called her Snow for short or if he wanted to get on her nerves he'd call her Snow Flake.

"How far is quite a ways?"

"After we get our stuff and leave this damn airport, we have to head out to the ferry which is on the other side of town, and have a boat take us to one of the uninhabited Islands."

"Oh, you're kidding me! We have to go all the way out there?"

"Sorry, Snow, but that's the only safe place that we've got to keep out of Weapon X's reach and out of Logan's too."

She groaned miserably, as they made their way to the luggage, and picked it up, "So, we're not going to be around any kind of human society at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hospital."

"Sorry, Snow."

Without warning Jubilee's hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and she yanked him down to her level. She glared into his eyes and snarled through gritted teeth, "Listen here, Victor Creed! There had better be some form of medical facility on that Island, cause I'm not having the baby with only you as my only maternal coach! Got it?"

"Damn, woman!" he pulled away and straightened his shirt, "Those mood swings of yers could kill a man."

"They can. You care to find out?"

"Hell no! I know what yer powers can do."

"Good, boy." She smirked, as he snarled at her, "Now how's about arranging for me to have my own personal doctor for when the baby comes?"

"If ya'd let me finish earlier, I was gonna tell ya that I arranged fer ya to have yer own personal doctor on that Island for when the time is needed. Ya happy now?"

"I guess." She folded her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

Creed knew that pout, "What is it now?"

"Your child is hungry, as is it's mother."

"Again?"

"I'm eating for two now, Vic. It ain't like I have a say on when the matter."

"Fine." He growled. "Come on."

Jubilee laughed and rubbed her tummy, "You know what, baby? I think your Daddy is starting off on a good start. Maybe we can talk him into some good Chinese food or even Hawaiian delicacies."

With that they walked out of the airport, got into a taxi, and went to the nearest Hawaiian restaurant with an all you can eat buffet.

Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion, Emma was using Cerebro to locate Jubilee, but unfortunately she wasn't having very much luck. Jubilee had developed stronger mental shields over the years that she is now able to keep Cerebro from finding her. Emma huffed in frustration and pushed the helmet away.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "I trained that girl all to well."

"I thought you'd be proud of that." said Bobby, as he walked into the room.

Emma turned around to face him, "Normally I would, but when it's me trying to locate a former student, I don't become proud… I become annoyed."

"So… What are you going to do?"

"Well, it looks as though I'm going to have to contact some old friends and see if they can't help me look for her."

"What kind of friends?"

"Ones' who are better trackers than Logan and know how to get a job done right without loosing their temper."

"So, like the F.B.I.?"

"God, I swear you're too nosy for your own good. Look, I'll take care of this. You just worry about keeping your mouth shut and not letting the other telepaths in this house read your mind. Alright?"

"Damn, you're bossy. You can at least say please." Emma took a threatening step towards him, quickly he backed away, and headed for the exit, "Alright, I'm going! I'm going! Geeze. Some people just can't take a joke."

Emma sighed and stared off into the distance, mumbling under her breath, "Where are you, Jubilation?"


	40. Mysteries and Contacts

Mysteries and Contacts

Chapter 40

Jubilee and Creed eventually made it to their Island destination. They were greeted by the Island guide who was to lead them safely to their new house. They followed him, until they came upon a large white house in the center of the jungle.

Jubilee marveled at the house, it looked as though it could have belonged to an old southern family from the 1500's, but looked as though it had just been recently built.

"This is your new house." the guide said, "Enjoy your stay." before he left he said one more thing, "Oh, and by the way. Don't leave the house after dark. It is your only protection from the dark spirits that roam the Island. There's a reason why it's been deserted for so long."

"What kind of dark spirits?" Jubilee asked worriedly.

"The kind that you do not wish to mess with."

Jubilee was about to say something, but Creed interjected angrily, "Ya've done what ya were paid to do, guide. Not shove off or else you'll be meetin' these dark spirits."

The guide narrowed his eyes at the large man, "You have been warned." then he left.

Jubilee glared at Creed, "What is up with you?"

Creed looked down at her and frowned, "Get inside the house." he grabbed her by her upper arm, but she yanked away.

"No! Not until you answer my question."

He grabbed her again, yanking her up; growling angrily into her ear, "Don't argue with me, frail! The sun is settin' and I really don't feel like meetin' the locals around here. Now move!"

He pushed her forward, she stumbled, but regained her balance, and did as she was told. She would have defied him, but she smelled fear on him, and figured it would be best not to push things any further.

When they enter the house, Jubilee noticed that there were some weird markings on the walls, along the windows, and the door ways. It looked as though the markings were painted on with some kind of blood, smelled like it too.

"What kind of place is this, Vic?" she asked, feeling more paranoid the more they walked through the house, "It looks and feels like some kind of murder house…"

"It use to be." he chuckled.

"That's not funny." the sudden sound of the floor creaking made her jump and unrepentantly grab Creed's hand into her own. He chuckled even more.

"Scared?"

Realizing that she was holding his hand she pulled away, "No. It's just gonna take some time to get use to this house. Where's this doctor that's suppose to be here?"

"He's coming tomorrow, along with the servants. In the mean time." he picked her up and cradled her in his massive arms, "Let's go test out our new bed." he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her; sweeping her away upstairs.

"Is sex the only thing you can really thing of right now?"

"It's always good luck to break in a new house with a night of passionate sex."

"But-" he kissed her gain before she could finish her sentence.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." he kicked the door open and closed it behind them.

Meanwhile…

Logan was still searching for Jubilee, but unfortunately his search came to a stop when Weapon X lost track of them once again. Frustrated and stumped, Logan decided to take his frustration out in a cage match that was being held in a local bar. After beating down about twenty men and downing about ten beers, he decided to rent a hotel room for the night.

Laying his head back on one of the pillows on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling; wandering to himself if this was all worth his freedom. Even though he was ticked off at Jubilee, he couldn't help but hate himself for stooping as low as to recapture her for Weapon X to experiment on her. He growled angrily to himself, sat up, and shook those thoughts of his head.

"Pull yourself together, Logan. You've gone this far, no point in turning back now. Now when you're so close to gettin' back your freedom."

'Is it really, Logan.' echoed a nearby voice.

"Who said that!" he got to his feet and popped out his claws, "Show yourself!"

'Look over here.'

Logan looked to his right and saw nothing but his reflection in the mirror.

"Funny, bub. Now where are ya?" he looked around the room and still found no one, not even a scent.

'Like I said. Over here.'

Logan looked again, only this time his reflection was leaning against the frame of the mirror; smoking a stogie.

"What the hell?"

'What the hell indeed, Logan.' smirked his reflection.

"This has got to be some kind of trick." he looked around the room again, "It's gotta be a psychic mutant playing mind games with me."

'Afraid not, Logan." the reflection pushed himself away from the frame and stood facing him.

"Okay, bub. I'll bite. If your not a psychic's illusion. Then what are ya?"

'The one thing that ya haven't listened too in a long time. You're conscience."

"Oh, gimme a break." he put his claws away, "I've listened to my conscience a lot of times."

'That maybe, bub, but ya stopped listenin' ever since this shit with Jubilee and Creed went down.'

"Shut up."

'That's right. Shut me out like you do most of the time. As long as you get what you want nothing else matters.'

"I said shut up!" he popped out his claws and slashed at the mirror; shattering it into little pieces.

'Well, great. Now we both got seven years bad luck.' the reflection's voice was now behind him in the window.

Logan whirled around to attack it again.

'You know this ain't exacty gonna help your bill none.'

Logan's arm froze before it hit the window, he growled, knowing that it was going to cost him a pretty penny to have the mirror replace. Retracting his claws, he walked back over to his bed, and sat down. Glaring at his own reflection, he said gruffly, "So, ya gonna talk or what?"

'Depends. Are ya gonna listen?'

"Probably not."

His reflection shook his head disapprovingly, 'Then I'll come back later, when I know for sure whether or not you're ready to listen.' Just like that, his reflection reverted back to mimicking Logan's actions.

Logan shook his head and laid down, putting one of the pillows over his face, "I really need to quit drinking cheap beer."

Elsewhere, back at the X-Mansion.

Emma was contacting her contacts for more updates on the search for Jubilee. So far, nothing.

Bobby walked in to find her sitting in a chair, pinching the brim of her nose.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. How hell can one loud mouth, firecracker, Chinese girl elude even my contacts?"

"Well, Emma, you gotta remember that Jubes did grow up on the streets when she was pretty young, not to mention that she had many years of practice to run and hide after every prank she played on all of the X-Men."

"Yes, that's true, and it doesn't help that she has Creed and his connections on her side. Damn Logan and his infernal temper! Why couldn't he simply be a normal, reasonable man?"

"Then he wouldn't be Logan, would he?" Bobby chuckled.

"Shut up, Bobby." she snapped. Pulling out a book from her pocket, she opened it, and pulled out her cell phone, "There's on more contact that I haven't called. Let's hope that she's in the mood to help out."

"Who is she?"

"The only person that I know who is a match for Logan if ever she runs into him. Lady Hydra."

"Lady who?"

"You don't know her, Bobby. Hardly anyone knows her, except for those who she works for and who she's going to kill."

"Let me guess, she tried to kill you at some point?"

"Yes, but then I saved her life, so she became in debt to me, and she always repays her debts." she began dialing a number, then held the phone to her ear, "Hello, Lady Hydra… It's time to repay your debt to me."


	41. Bored

Bored

Chapter 41

Six months later, on the Island…

Jubilee sat in the living room of their house, reading a book by Charles Dickinson, but got bored after a while. Sighing miserably, she tossed the book aside, and slowly pushed herself up. Being pregnant made getting around a little harder, especially when you have your own personal doctor keeping a very attentive eye on you.

"Now, Mrs. Creed." cried the doctor, rushing over to aid her, "You mustn't-"

"For the umpteenth time, doc, I'm not Victor Creed's wife!"

"I'm sorry, but with the way you two act, it's hard not to believe that you're not married to one another." Jubilee twitched her tail irately. He continued, "But honestly, Mrs.- Uh… I mean, Miss Lee. You really shouldn't be moving around so much. Especially when you're in this stage of your pregnancy. It's not really healthy for you nor the baby."

Jubilee sighed, "I know, but neither is me sitting around doing nothing. I need fresh air! I need excitement or something!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Miss Lee. You just might get it."

"Yeah, well… Almost anything would be better than sitting around here and watching myself get fatter and fatter everyday. Where's Victor? Maybe I can sweet talk him into taking back to the main land for some enjoyable shopping."

"He's out front, but I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now. He just came back from the main land and let's just say that him and his financial advisor didn't quite see eye to eye."

"His financial advisor?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why would he need a financial advisor?"

"Victor Creed doesn't tell me anything. To him, I'm only here to watch after you and his future child, and nothing else."

"That's Victor alright. Oh, well, I'm still going to ask him to take me to the main land."

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Jubilee walked out to the front porch where she found Victor sitting on the front steps, "Hey, Vic."

Creed turned to look at her, "Hey, Snow. Whatcha want?"

"What makes ya think I want anything?" she asked sweetly.

"Come on, Jubes. The only time you ever come to me is if ya want something'."

"Awe, Vicky-Poo! Can't I just come to you without wanting something?"

"No." he said flatly, "And don't call me Vicky-Poo! It's disturbing. So, whaddya want?"

Smiling mischievously, Jubilee sat down next to Creed, and hugged onto his arm, making sure that he couldn't get away. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and said as sweetly as she could, "Could you, please take me to the mainland? It's so boring around here."

"Hell no! If we go to the mainland now, we're sure to be seen by one of Weapon X's ops."

"But you go all the time."

"That's because I know how to keep a low profile."

"Oh, and I don't?"

"Sorry, Jubilee, but with your features you stick out like a sore thumb."

She got angry and pushed herself away from him, mumbling under her breath, "Well, I wouldn't stick out so much if you didn't let Weapon X snag me that night."

"I heard that."

"Good!" she stood up and started to head back inside the house, but Creed grabbed her wrist. Gritting her teeth, she snarled at him, "Let go of me, Creed! I'm not in the mood for this!"

"I ain't lettin' ya go, until you've calmed down some." she tried to pull herself freed, but he simply pulled her onto his lap and held her firmly, but not too much to hurt her or their unborn child. "I know yer stressed and bored from not having anything to do around here. An' I know you hate not being able to go outside after dark cause of those things out there, but ya gotta understand that this Island is our only hope to keep Logan and Weapon X from finding us."

"I know…" she leaned her head into his chest, a single tear ran down her cheek, "It's just… Hard. I miss being able to shop in malls and being able to do the things that I use to do before I turned into this. I also miss my friends…"

Creed sighed, he gently hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Get dressed. I'm takin' ya to the mainland, so we can do some shopping for the baby."

Jubilee looked up at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah." he smiled, "Plus I wouldn't mind gettin' some sparin' equipment, so I can teach the little tike to fight."

Jubilee smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you, Vic."

He chuckled, then cleared his throat, quickly regaining his manly composure, "Now hurry up or else I'm gonna leave yer ass behind."

With that Jubilee made her way back into the house, after she came back out, they headed to their boat and sailed back to the mainland.


	42. Trouble in Paradise

Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 42

Note: Sorry about that everyone. Haven't had access to the net all summer long, but now I'm back. Hurray!

The woman known as Lady Hydra was a notorious assassin and a blade for hire. Many crime lords would hire her for protection against their enemies and others would hire her to wipe out any who get in their way. She would work for them and devote absolute loyalty to them. That is… Till she found one with a much larger pocket book.

Lady Hydra keeps no allies, except for one, but no one really knows who he is, until it's too late.

After Lady Hydra received her phone call from Emma Frost, she analyzed the situation, and realized that she was going to need some help. With Logan and Victor Creed as possible threats to her mission, she could not afford any mistakes, so she called up her only ally and asked him for help.

Meanwhile, back in Hawaii…

Creed and Jubilee had finally made it to the main land. Jubilee was about to snatch Creed's wallet and disappear into the large crown, but he caught her hand before the wallet even left his pocket.

"First we take care of my stuff, then we'll take care of yours." He said.

"Oh, okay." She pouted, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Half of the day was spent going from place to place where Creed had business associates. Him and his associates would stand around and discuss way on how to take care of those that owe them money and what they could do to make a little bit more. Jubilee was not at all impressed by this. She was so bored that she almost took a random roll of duck tape and taped it all over the door that Creed and his associate were standing behind.

She sighed miserably and looked at her doctor, who had accompanied them on Creed's orders. "Must you always follow me around like some lost puppy, doc?"

"I am sorry if my presence annoys you, Mrs. Creed."

"It's Jubilee! For God's sake how many time do I have to tell ya that Creed and I are not married?"

"I do apologize, Miss Lee." He said, making sure to correct himself.

She glared at him, placing her fists on her hips, "No your not. Quit apologizing for something that you're not sorry for."

He gave her a vicious glare, but remained calm, "I do not understand by what you mean, Miss Lee."

"Never mind." She turned her attention back to the door, then muttered so low that he couldn't even hear, "If you can't be honest with me about how you look down upon the life in which we live, then I can't trust you with delivery of my baby. I'll make sure Creed gives you the sack by the end of the day."

By 5p.m. that evening Creed had finally wrapped up his business with all of his associates and grudgingly took Jubilee to the local mall. They went straight to the baby store and picked out a few necessities.

"What exactly will this kid be needin'?" Creed asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Well… Since we really don't know what sex it'll be… I'd say that we'll just get what's important for right now, like say the crib, a play pin, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, and whatever else we can think of that might be useful."

"Just to let ya know ahead of time, I ain't spoilin' the kid. He's gonna learn that things in life don't come easy."

"Bull shit." She giggled. "Once you see our baby girl and how adorable she is, you'll melt like butter."

"What makes ya think it's gonna be a she?"

"Because my mother told me that when your belly hangs low it'll be a boy and if it hang high, pushing your breast up it'll be a girl. So, nyah." She stuck her tuck out at him, making him do a double take.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me!"

"Yeah, and I'm doing this too." She tuck her tongue out at him again and gave him the finger, "What you gonna do about it, Vicky-Poo?"

Creed growled furiously, half tempted to rip her to shreds, "Don't push yer luck, Snow Flake, otherwise I might just for get that we have a deal, and I might kill ya myself!"

"Oh, that's brilliant. What about the baby, huh? You going to kill it along with me too?"

"There's always an emergency c-section."

"Yeah, and there's always a chance that it might die, because of pre-mature birth. I'll tell you right now, Creed, if you try to kill me and take my baby away… I'll kill you."

"Same goes for you, frail."

At that they both locked eyes, anger coursing between them. Everyone who was in the store backed away, because right there they saw Jubilee beginning to slightly glow red and they heard Creed emit a very deep and load growl.


	43. Stalking My Prey

Stalking My Prey

Chapter 43

In a jet going to Hawaii, Logan was about 5 hours from his destination, when he got a text message on his cell phone. He pulled out his cell phone and read the message.

"Back down now, or else meet your maker."

"What the hell?" he tried to trace the call, but there was a blocker on it.

Another message appeared:

"Nice try. Don't do that again. Or else."

Logan growled, he didn't like being threatened, especially when he didn't know who was threatening him. He got up and looked through all of the windows on his jet, searching for any signs of a nearby plain that could be a threat to his mission. Unable to see anything, he went up to the front with the pilots and looked at their radar.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" asked the young co-pilot.

"Just checkin' your radar for any nearby aircrafts."

"Sir, there's nothing on our radar, if there was we'd already know."

"Shut up and fly the damn jet." disgruntled at not finding anything on the radar, Logan went back to his seat, and stared out his window searching a plain that could be following them.

Meanwhile, in a camouflaged aircraft; flying about two miles behind Logan's jet, Lady Hydra waited as she toyed with her prey.

Even though most of her face was hidden by her helmet, if was very clear that she was smiling.

"Well, Logan…" she purred, "It's up to you whether you live or die, but it's up to me as to how long you live. Hmm… I better call up my friend in New Orleans and see how he's fairing." she dialed a number and put her phone of speaker phone.

"Hello?" spoke a gruff voice on the other end.

"Have you reached your destination yet?" she asked in an almost hiss.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there, thanks to technology. I'm still amazed at how you humans have managed to keep yourselves alive for so long."

"Like every animal in the world, humans have the instinct and the need to survive." she chuckled, then became serious, "Do you remember your part of the mission?"

"Get the girl, kill Victor Creed if necessary, and get out of there."

"Good. Let's keep in touch every 7 hours."

"Alright. How goes your part of the mission?"

"Oh, it's going good. I've had my target in my eye sight for quite some time now."

"And you haven't taken him out yet? How unlike you."

"Well, let's say that this one's special and I want to make it last."

"In other words you want to screw him, then kill him?"

"You know me all to well, old friend."

"Just to get in too deep, otherwise it could be your neck on the line, instead of Jubilations."

"You worry too much, old friend. Why don't you get laid for something."

"You know I can't."

"Whatever. Just remember to do your mission and I'll remember to do mine." with that she hung up and went back to watching her prey. "Soon, very soon, Logan… You and I will have our fun and then… You die."


	44. Too Much Stress

Too Much Stress

Chapter 44

Back at the mall, Jubilee and Creed were about to go rounds in the mall, until Jubilee suddenly felt immense pain in her stomach and fell to her knees. Quickly Creed reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

She gasped in pain, "Something is… Wrong…"

"Oh, shit! Hey, doc! You better get yer ass over here and do what I'm payin' ya fer!"

Immediately the doctor came rushing around the corner and went directly to Jubilee's aid. He took her pulse, checked her eyes, and felt her forehead. He then turned to Creed, "We better get her out of here and back to the Island."

"Is she?"

"No… She's not going to have the baby… Not yet at least."

"Then what is it?"

"Too much stress. What exactly did you say to her?"

"I ain't said nothin'!" with that Creed whirled around and left the mall with the doctor not too far behind. When they reached the boat, Creed gently place Jubilee down in the most comfortable area he could find.

"Mr. Creed." Spoke the doctor, "You are going to have to drive a bit more slower, we don't want to take any chances of her having a miscarriage this late in her pregnancy."

"How the hell can she have a miscarriage when she's this far along?"

"It's not unheard of, but when a woman is under a good amount of stress, she could possibly not only loose the child, but her own life as well."

"Fuck!" he glanced back at Jubilee as he backed the motor boat out of the port, then turned the boat around and drove towards the Island. It took about 3 hours to reach the Island at the pace that they were going, when they finally did reach the Island, Creed immediately picked up Jubilee and carried her to the house. He took her upstairs and laid her down in their bed, while the doctor went to fetch a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth. Creed stared down at Jubilee's sleeping form, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, speaking gently, "Come on, Snow. Hang in there. I need ya around long enough to at least nurse our cub."

"Oh, great. I feel really appreciated." She muttered.

"You're makin' wise cracks, that's a good sign I guess."

"And you're a pain in my ass, so what else is new?" she tried to sit up, but Creed held her down.

"You collapsed in the mall. Doc said that you were under too much stress."

"Yeah, well that stress happens to be you and that doc you have following me around like some kind of lonely puppy."

Creed could sense that she was tensing up with more stress, "Easy, Snow. Otherwise ya might go into early labor. I know things ain't been easy around here, but I do want you to try and relax, okay?"

Jubilee sighed grudgingly, "Okay… But you better supply me with a better form of entertainment."

"Well…" he smiled mischievously, "We could always…"

"Hell no! We ain't doing that! You might poke the baby in the head."

Creed laughed and laid down next to her, "You worry too much."

"I have the water and wash cloth right here, boss." Said the doc.

"Thanks, doc. Go ahead and lay it down next to the bed and take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I've got things under control here."


	45. They Have Landed

They Have Landed

Chapter 45

A day and a half pasted by before Logan's jet landed safely in Hawaii. After he got off and picked up his luggage, called for a taxi, and checked into the first available hotel. The only room available was a honey moon suite, but that didn't bother him, it wasn't his money that he was spending.

"Here's your room key, sir. You are in room number 13."

"13, huh? Ain't that suppose to an unlucky number?"

"Why? You're not superstitious, are you?" smiled the clerk.

"Grrr I only think that it's strange that you would have a honeymooner's suite labeled with a number thought to bring bad luck."

"Well, you're in Hawaii now. Things are done differently around her. Get use to it."

"I don't like your tone, bub. Consider yourself lucky that I've got other priorities than mopping the floor with your sorry hide."

"Threats will not be take lightly, sir. Unless you have other business here, then I suggest that you take your key, and leave."

Logan grabbed his key and muttered, "Punk."

"Crazy bastard."

Mean while, Lady Hydra watched Logan go into his room, when he was out of sight she went into the main dining hall, and waited for her partner. She sat down at a table in the far back and looked at the menu while she waited.

It wasn't long before a large figure in an oversized trench coat approached her table. "Hello, Hydra."

Lady Hydra looked up, realizing that it was her partner, she smiled, "Why, hello, Turk. Please, have a seat." Turk acknowledged and sat down next to her. Still smiling, Lady Hydra pleasantly asked, "How was your flight?"

"It was alright. Though I'd rather keep my feet on the ground. When did you arrive?"

"Just today. And you?"

"The same." smiling, he snatched the menu out of her hands and skimmed through it, "You buying?"

"Of course." she looked around, making sure that there was no one listening, then turned her attention back to Turk, "Have you found out the exact whereabouts of the girl?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"Good."


	46. Baiting the Trap

Baiting the Trap

Chapter 46

For a week Lady Hydra kept a close eye on Logan while Turk searched for more clues on the whereabouts of Jubilee and Creed. So far both Turk and Logan's attempts to find Jubilee have been in vain.

Late Sunday night, Logan sat in his hotel room, rubbing his neck, he groaned miserably, "Jesus Christ, who knew that Jubilee would be this hard to find! If I'd of know it was gonna take this long I would have never taken up Weapon X's offer."

'Finally having second thoughts are ya?' called the voice of Wolverine's reflection.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror, "Shut up."

The reflection chuckled, "Why? Don't like hearing the truth about how you really feel?'

"I said shut up!" he got up and stalked over to the mirror.

'Hey now, you don't wanna break another mirror. That'll be another seven years bad luck to add to all the ones you've already broken.'

"Eh, I'll live through them, like I do everything else." he raised his fist and slammed it into the mirror, shattering it into itty bitty pieces.

'Nice try, hair ball.' his reflection called in the window across the room, 'You know you can't get rid of me that easily.'

"Why you!" he popped out his claws and stomped towards the window.

'Hey, now. Temper, Temper.'

"Temper this, bub." just then there was knock at his door, Logan snarled, "Consider yourself lucky!" he withdrew his claws and towards the door. Opening he saw an Asian looking woman with long grayish green hair that came down to her waist, her eyes were a grayish green as well, and she wore a very alluring black dress with what looked like multiple snake heads. He looked her up and down, admiring her beauty before saying, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room." it was Lady Hydra, trying to sound all innocent and sweet.

"What room are you in?"

"13."

"Huh? That happens to be my room as well."

"Oh, dear…" she put her hand to her lips, "The front desk must have made a mistake. I'll leave."

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't ya come in and get off your feet, while I call the front desk, okay?"

"You're so kind…" she walked in and sat down in a nearby chair, watching Logan make his way towards the phone, and giving the front desk a call.

"Yeah, front desk?"

"This is the front desk." answered a gruff voice, "How may we help you?"

"You accidentally gave a young woman the same room as me."

"My apologies, sir. What is your room number?"

"13."

"Alright, sir. I'll just bring up your room on the computer and let's have a look." there was a long pause, then the voice on the other end finally answered, "Well, it looks as though one of our employees botched up the arrangements."

"Anything you can do?"

"Let's see… Unfortunately there are no other rooms available. You two only have two options, one would be that you too should share the room that you are living in or one of you could leave. I'd suggest the first one, since our policy is that there are no refunds, and that vacancy must be pre-arranged ahead of time. I will give you and the lady time to discuss the arrangements, after you've made your decision call us back."

"Alright. Sounds good." Before Logan hung up the phone, he turned around to see the woman sound asleep in the chair. Sighing, he knew he couldn't leave, due to the fact that it was super bowl season and that all the others would be just as packed as this one. "Never mind… We're both staying."

"Very good, sir. And as a token of our apologies we'll send you free breakfast in bed early in the morning."

"Thanks." he hung up the phone and walked over towards the woman. She looked just as beautiful asleep as she did awake. Bending down, he gently picked her up, and carried her over to his bed. Laying her down, he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face, and sat were she once sat. He watched her sleep for a while, then he placed his cowboy hat on his head and tipped it down over his eyes, and went to sleep.

Four hours later, in the middle of the night, Lady Hydra woke up, and made her way over towards Logan. Her steps were silent, quieter than a cats. She reached out her arm and gently caressed his face. Violently he awoke, startled by the touch, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her, placing her in a sleeper hold. She gasped and choked, trying desperately to release herself from his grasp, but his grasp stayed firm. When he finally got a whiff of her scent, he quickly let her go, and tried to collect himself.

"I'm sorry." he panted, "I didn't mean to hurt ya. I just don't like bein' touched, unless I can see it coming."

"It's alright. I should have known better. I just…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to touch you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Curious?" he chuckled, "That's the a first." he placed his cowboy hat next to him on the floor and scratched the back of his head, "Listen, lady, I'm going back to sleep and I suggest that you do the same thing too."

"But I don't want to go back to sleep."

"You sound just like a little kid." he smirked.

"I want to stay up and talk to you." she got up and approached him once more.

"Listen, darlin'. As much as I would like to stay up and chat with ya, I really need to get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow and-"

Without warning, Lady Hydra kissed him passionately. Logan pushed her away.

"What the hell are you-" she kissed him again. Again he pushed her away, "Look! I don't wanna hurt ya, but if you don't stop-" but she didn't listen, again she kissed him, and this time he found himself unable to resist. His head was spinning at the taste of her in his mouth, his loins burned as she climbed into his lap, and trailed hot wet kisses down his neck. He groaned and complied to her lust. Picking her up, he threw her on the bed, and got on top of her.

"Make love to me!" she begged, "Make love to me now!" he kissed her full on the mouth, running his hand down her body, he pulled her dress up over her head, throwing it to the floor. "Now! Take me now!" Ripping her panties off and unzipping his own pants, he put his memento deep inside her. She moaned, raking her nails against his back, "More! More!"

On the other side of the door to room 13, Turk stood listening to what was going on, on the other side. Chuckling he walked away, "Humans are so weak. Give them something that they desire and they melt like butter." he went to the rooftops and scanned the city, "Now… For my part. Logan will be to pre-occupied with Lady Hydra to even remember why he came to Hawaii in the first place. When she's done with him, Logan will never know what hit him." He walked to the center of the building, then bolted, he raced to the other side, and jumped, landing on the building next to it. He continued to do this many times, "Soon, Jubilation… Soon. You will be away from that evil human and you will be with me. We will finally be reunited and joined as one till the end of time."


	47. The Baby is Coming

The Baby is Coming

Chapter 47

Victor Creed sat in his study, looking over some papers and bills that were do by the end of the month. Most of them revolved around the mortgage on his estate, others were from his other business associates, and the rest were pictures of people whom he has been assigned to kill for money. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring at the many paper laid before him, he wandered what he should do first. He knew that he had enough money to pay off the mortgage and the rest of the bills, but he'll be running low on money after that. He could take the extra jobs and kill the people he was assigned to kill, but he didn't know how long it would take, and he didn't want to miss the birthing of his child. Tapping his fingers on the desk, he began to contemplate, until he noticed that Jubilee had entered the room.

"Hey, Snow." he smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed how unusually pay she was, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling kinda woosey is all. I'm ready for this kid to come out, it's been kicking me none stop all morning."

Creed chuckled, "The lil' punk must get that from you. Yer always hyper and kickin' me in the gut, specially when yer asleep."

"As much as I want to believe that… I really think it gets it from you."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's kicks are more violent than just random twitches."

"You want me to get the doc?"

"No. I don't want him coming anywhere near me nor my baby. I don't trust the creepy bastard."

"Look, we've been through this. He's a good doctor and I trust him. Why is it so hard for you to?"

"I just don't okay! And another thi-" she moaned and doubled over. Creed quickly jumped over his desk and caught her in his arms.

"Jubilee! What's wrong?"

"The baby… I think… I think it's coming!" she gasped.

"What! Now! It's too soon!"

She groan in pain, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, flashing open with a crimson red glow. Growling, she grabbed the collar of Creed's shirt in her fist tightly, "It's not your decision to make on when the baby comes out and right now the baby wants out! Now get this damn thing outta me before I rip your fucking head off and shove it up the good doctor's ass, ya oversized hairball!"

Meanwhile, back on the roof tops in Hawaii, Turk continued his search, but had no luck. Feeling a little tired, he decided to sit down, and rest for a bit. Reaching deep into his trench coat pocket, he pulled out an old picture of him and Jubilee, before she was on the run from Weapon X and Logan. In the picture Turk's little cat nap was being disturbed by the young prankster, who was pretending to be the Crocodile Hunter and had his head in a head lock. Chuckling, he rubbed the image of Jubilee's face with his thumb, wishing that back then he could have talked her into staying.

Suddenly he felt a tingling feeling down his spine, the fur on his neck raised, and he became very serious. He stood up and sniffed the air and listened to the winds, "Something's wrong… Very Wrong…"

Back on the Island, Creed and the doctor had Jubilee strapped down in her bed. Jubilee was not happy about this at all.

"Creed, you scum bag! How dare you do this to me!"

"Sorry, Snow Flake, but this is for yer own good."

"Not to mention for our health." muttered the doctor.

Jubilee looked at the doctor with murder in her eyes, slowing she began to glow, "You better stay the hell away from me or I'll rip your fucking throat out with my teeth!"

The doctor looked at Creed with an excruciating look, "Please, tell me that you don't plan to marry her after this?"

"Deliver the damn baby, okay!" Creed turned back to Jubilee, "Jubes, babe-"

"Don't call me babe! I'm not a pig! And if you try anything stupid and don't get this fucker away from me, I'm gonna hunt you don't and tare you apart!"

"God, I'd hate to see what yer like when you go through menopause." he mumbled, then said allowed, "Come on, gurl. Calm down. Yer about to go into a nuclear melt down, that can't be good fer the kid, right?" he looked to the doctor for help.

"Yeah, listen to your husband-"

"Alright, you creepy bastard, for the last fucking time he ain't my husband and you! Keep the fuck away from me!"

"Well, what the hell, Jubes! Do ya want me to deliver the baby myself!"

"Better you than-AAAAAAAAAGH!" unable to control her emotions and powers, her body released the raging energy that she had held back for quite some time. Streams of crimson energy blasted from strapped down hands, each going in opposite directions, a hundred miles apart. Leaving two large wholes in the side of the mansion.

Back on the mainland, Turk turned around in time to see what looked to be a red glow out on one of the distant islands. Instincts told him that that was where Jubilee was at.

"I'm coming, Jubilee. Just hold on."


	48. The Hydra's Wrath

-The Hydra's Wrath

Chapter 48

Not too far away, Logan and Lady Hydra continued their horizontal tango, until they both noticed Jubilee's crimson light. Lady Hydra, knowing immediately that that's where her female target could very well be, concentrated very hard on keeping all of Logan's attention on herself.

"What the hell was that!"

"Oh, it's probably the military again testing their nuclear weapons out on an uninhabited island. Nothing to get worked up over. Now… Where were we?" she started kissing him along his neck, but he pushed her away and walked towards the bedroom window.

He stared at it intently, "That ain't no nuclear weapon, Darlin'. That there's a mutant, who just lost total control over their powers."

Huffing in frustration, Lady Hydra made her move towards him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Come to bed, my love. That nasty beam of light is nothing to concern yourself with." he shrugged her off, ignoring her advances, this infuriated her, but she kept her cool and used a technique that she had used on him earlier. "Come to bed, my love…"

As she nuzzled Logan's neck the pores of her skin slowly opened up and released a pink vapor that gave out a erotic smell. The scent wafted into Logan's nose and he breathed it in deeply, enjoying the sensation, until he noticed what exactly was going on through the reflection of the glass window. Angered by the deceit, he spun around, and shoved her away from him.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me!" he demanded.

" I'm simply using my pheromones to keep a lowly male like you interested only in me, that I can you preoccupied long enough from your mission to allow my comrade to get to the girl first."

"You bitch!" popping out his claws, he charged her, but she easily ducked out of the way, "Who the hell are you and who sent you!"

"The name's Lady Hydra, though normally I don't release my employer's name, but in your case, I'll make an acceptation." she smiled widely as she made her way towards her purse, turning her back on her prey, "Emma Frost."

"How did she-"

"I have no idea, but if you have any complaints I suggest you take it up with her." without warning she spun around and shot at him with a silencer. A couple of the bullets hit him square in the shoulder, the rest narrowly missed him. "You're quick for someone your age… Let's see how far we can push you!" flipping the gun around, she pushed a button, and miraculously the silencer shape shifted into a katana like sword. Holding it to the side, she sped towards him, and tried to upper cut him. He stepped to the side and did a round house kick to her back, unfortunately for him her reflexes were much more faster than he anticipated. When his attack didn't follow through, she did a kicking back flip and rolled backwards out of his reach, "Ooh!" she smiled, "This is definitely going to be fun." Lady Hydra sped towards him again, till she was about five feet away from him, then she leapt to the side, and began bouncing off of all of the walls. Logan growled angrily as he tried to predict where she would land and what her next move would be.

"Damn it, woman! Stay still, so I can get you outta the way and go find Jubilee."

"Then I wouldn't be full filling my job. Emma said to keep you away from Jubilee by any means necessary." jumping down behind him, she stabbed him through the back, he roared in pain, and collapsed on the floor in one big heap. "Even if it includes killing you in the process too. Just as long as Jubilee stays alive and safe."

Slowly she walked away from his back, but was stopped by his hand reaching out and grabbing onto her ankle, "One thing about me, Darlin'… I don't kill easily!" he lashed out and sliced off the leg that he was holding onto. He expected her to fall down screaming and cursing out every word in the book, but what he didn't expect was her to simply stay standing, and laughing. "What the hell's so funny! I just cut your fuckin' leg off for cryin' out loud!"

"Did you ever wander why I called myself Lady Hydra, Logan?"

"I try not to make it a habit to lower my intelligence to that of anyone who picks a fight with me."

"Well… Do you even know what a hydra is?"

"Is there a point to all this?" struggling to push himself up, he noticed that the leg that he was holding onto started to move and grow. "What the fuck!" throwing the leg across the room, his attention was then turned to Lady Hydra's bleeding stump, which in turn began to grow a new leg to replace the old one.

Lady Hydra laughed manically, "My mutant ability is such a blessing and has helped me out on many occasions. My mutant ability happens to be able to regenerate missing limbs that might happened to be amputated for lack of a better word, but that's not the fun part… The fun part is that for every limb that gets hacked off, two more duplicates of myself take it's back." they both looked over at the squirming limb in time to see it divide into two separate beings, "And like the hydra… I'll still live even if you hack off my very head."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, Logan. Not everyman gets to brag about being with three chicks at one time, but unfortunately you won't live long enough to get any of the bragging rights. Let's get him girls."

All at once Lady Hydra's 3 forms attacked Logan, each using a different fighting technique. The original Lady Hydra continued to use her katana silencer to cut him down to size, the second used a fighting technique called gung fu, and the third used ninjitsu. Their combined attack and techniques confused him, but he tried hard to concentrate and not loose his cool.

'Easy, Logan. They may out power ya in numbers, but they don't got nothin' on ya in what ya do best.' he thought to himself, 'Ow! For something so skinny they sure do back a punch. Okay, take out the ones that are using the one technique that you know best… The bitch using ninjitsu is my best bet.' he slashed out at her, but stopped himself before he made contact, 'Shit! Almost forgot that I can't slice them without them making another duplicate of themselves.' he growled furiously, 'My best bet would be to somehow get them all thrown out the bedroom window and then haul ass, so I can hurry up, and get to where that beam of light is. I know for sure that that's where Jubilee has to be.'

"What's wrong, Logan? Does our beauty distract you?"

"Lady, you ain't that beautiful. I've seen drag queens with better looks than you."

"You will pay for that!"

The one form that knew ninjitsu began bouncing around and used pressure points, the other that knew gung fu came around from behind and tried to grapple him, while Lady Hydra herself dropped down and slashed at him feet.

'Shit! Fuck throwing them out of the window, I'll just throw myself out! I'll figure out someway to take em' out later.' he jumped to avoid the katana, grabbed the ninjitsu fighting form, and threw her at the one behind him who was going to grapple him. Without a moments hesitation, he raced towards the hotel window, and broke through it, making a clean get away.

Lady Hydra and her two forms raced towards the window, each scowling as they watched their prey escape.

"Don't worry, girls. There's only one place that he's going and by the time that he gets there… The girl will already be one and he'll already be dead. When you two had him distracted, I opened up my pores again and released poisonous spores that can even kill a mutant with a healing factor. If it doesn't kill him, it'll surely slow him down long enough for us to kill him. No one rejects Lady Hydra and gets away with it. Come on. Let's warm up the jet."


	49. Calling Dr Creed

-Calling Dr. Creed

Chapter 49

Meanwhile…

Back on the island, where Jubilee was going into labor…

Victor Creed was currently trying everything he could to keep Jubilee calm, "Take it easy, Snow. It's all gonna be okay. Just relax-"

"I'll relax when you get that damn doctor outta here!"

"Mrs. Creed, I-"

"For the last time, you quack, I ain't his wife!"

Creed sighed and turned to the good doctor, "Maybe you should step outside and let me take over from here."

The doctor looked insulted, "If I do that, then who's going to deliver your wife's- Excuse me, your mistress's child?"

"I've been around a long time, doc. I think I can take over from here."

"But what if something goes wrong? What are you going to do them?"

"Then I'll have you come back in and take over."

"But, Mr. Creed, I strongly think-"

"Well, I don't care what ya think! My woman's going into labor an' yer presence is pissin' her off. If my kid doesn't come out alive an' breathin' I'll come after yer ass and make ya wish that you were never born. Now get the hell out, ya stubborn crack pot quack!"

"Very well… If that is what you wish…" with that the doctor left the room, slowly closing the bedroom door behind him. Before the door was closed completely, the doctor mumbled under his breath, "Pussy whooped bastard."

"I heard that!" Creed almost started after him, but Jubilee's moans stopped him. Turning around, he noticed that she was much more calmer and that her powers reduced to a light crimson glow. Angry at the fact that the doctor just insulted him and at the fact that Jubilee made him throw him out, he couldn't help but snap at her, "Ya happy now? Ya just made me kick out the only doctor in this entire damn house and there's no here to deliver the baby except me!"

"It's okay…" she panted, "I can walk you through this."

"Walk me through this! You ain't never been pregnant before, so since when did you become the fuckin' expert on baby delivering!"

"Relax Victor… You forget that I lived in a mansion with a certified doctor. Hank's taught me a thing or two about delivering babies, hell he even had me help him with a few deliveries. As long as the baby ain't turned around or has the umbilical corn wrapped around it's neck, then everything should be okay."

"I don't see how you can be so confident and relaxed right now…" he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Ain't ya scared?"

"Terrified." she smiled, "But I'm confident that our baby will come out alive and healthy. I mean, just look at who he's got for parents. Two mutants with healing factors and who are survivors."

"That don't mean anythin'. Mystique and I were both mutants who were survivors and we ended up with a human kid, who hated mutants with a passion."

"Just have faith…"

Creed sighed, a smiled quirked at the side of his mouth, when he thought of something, "Ya said he…"

"What?"

"You just said that our kid was a he." he chuckled.

"Only because I've been hearing you call our baby a he so much that it's now finally rubbing off on me."

They stared into each other's eyes. Without breaking the gaze, Creed crawled over to Jubilee, hovering over her body, so not to hurt the baby, and kissed her deeply. Jubilee returned the kiss with the same passion.

He broke away and smiled, "Even though yer all bloated up like a balloon an' angry, ya still look beautiful."

"Aw," she smiled, but her smile quickly switched to agonizing pain, "Not to ruin the moment here, but… Could you possibly hurry up and get his damn thing out of me!"

"Oh, shit!" he quickly moved off of her and positioned himself between her legs, "What do I do!"

"Well one… You can untie my legs, so that I can prop em' up."

"Right." quickly he cut the bonds with his claws and helped her get into birthing position.

"GAH!" a contraction hit, "Okay-OW! Now look between my legs… Ugh… If you see something poking out that wasn't there before… AGH! That'll be the baby's head… Crowing."

He looked between her legs and gulped, "I think it's crowing."

"Oh, fuckin' great! AAAAAGH!" another contraction hit, sooner than the last, "What color is the head?"

"Pink an'… What the hell is that slimy lookin' stuff?"

"Shut up and focus, Victor!" she screamed in pain, as she began to push, "Catch… The baby… An' cut the… Umbilical cord. After that… Tie off the remaining umbilical cord connected to the baby… So that way it don't bleed to death."

"Okay." he watched as she pushed the small form out and caught it before it hit the bed.

"You have to slap it's backside, so that it can get it's first breath of fresh air."

He slapped it and the baby began to cry, he then lifted up the Umbilical cord to see the sex of the baby, "It's a boy!" he laughed with joy, "I knew it!"

Jubilee laughed with joy as well and watch him as he cut the umbilical cord and tied it off at the end. She opened her mouth to speak, but what came out was another painful scream, "Oh, God! What now!"

The scream startled Creed that he almost dropped the baby. Gently placing the baby down on the safe side of the bed, he went back to check to see if there was anything wrong. Looking between her legs, he was amazed to see another head crowning. "Another one!"

"What! AGH! Oh, God! What the hell did you do to me, Victor Creed!"

He caught the baby and repeated the same procedure as the last, "Another boy."

"Great… More testosterone to live with." She laid back and watched Creed place the second baby down next to the first. Smiling, she then tried to sit back up, but her smile quickly turned to horror, when she felt something fall out from between her legs. "Vic…" he faced her and noticed the fear in her eyes, "Something fell out…"

Worried, he checked between her legs again, and saw that one more baby came out. He pulled the baby up and slapped it's backside, but the baby didn't make a sound. They both looked at the baby with fear.

Tears filled Jubilee's eyes, "Victor… The baby-"

Creed didn't wait for Jubilee to finish her sentence, out of instinct he began administering C.P.R. to the baby. He breathed air into it's lungs and gently pumped it's chest, stopping to listen for it's heart heat; nothing. He tried again, but still nothing… He tried one more time and miraculously the baby came to life and began to cry. Creed sighed with relief and looked into Jubilee's eyes, she was crying and smiling. Remembering that she was still bound at the wrists, he quickly removed her bonds, and allowed her to take the revived infant from his hands. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled the baby out of her arms, so that he could finish cutting and tying the umbilical cord.

"Looks like you were right too, Snow. It's a girl." he chuckled, as he handed their daughter back to her. "Now…" he looked between her legs again, "Ya ain't got anymore hidin' in there do ya?"

Jubilee laughed, "God help you if I do." she turned her attention on her baby girl, attempting to get her to suckle, which was a success. She then looked at her two sons, whom Creed was already holding with pride and joy; smiling at the site of them. After moment, she began to think, "Vic… I don't think I'm going to haven enough milk for all three of them."

"Don't worry, Snow, I stocked up on baby formula when I went to town a week ago. Ya wanna switch, so that these to can get a drink?" They switched, Creed was now hold their baby girl, and Jubilee allowing their sons to suckle. "Well… Now we gotta name these pups. My idea to name the boy Victor Creed Jr. just went out the window when his brother popped out. What do ya think would be a good name to name em'?"

"I'm not exactly sure about the boys, but I definitely know what to name our little girl."

"What?"

"I'm going to name her Faith, because it was our faith that brought her back to life."

"Faith does sound like a good name." he looked at their boys and thinking hard as to what to name them. Noticing for the first time that one of the boys had black hair and the other blonde. From what he could tell, none of their children had no visible signs of mutant powers, but they definitely had signs of their own personalities. The blonde boy seemed to be more relaxed and calm, he was the one that was born first. The black haired boy was more aggress and eager for the milk. He wanted their names to be strong and have a powerful meaning to them, "The blonde one there, I wanna name Alexander after Alexander the Great and the for the dark haired one, Attila after Attila the Hun."

"You want to name our boys after people who massacred people just to gain their own ideal world? Since when are you a history major?"

"Hey, just because I'm blonde and muscular don't mean that I don't have knowledge of our worlds history."

"Well, I like the name Alexander, but I don't think the name Attila would go so great. I mean, other boys will pick on him to no ends. And don't you pick Hilter for another name, or else I'll smack you."

"Yeah, I guess yer right." he grumbled, "If ya got any suggestions I'd like to hear em'."

"Well, I was always fond of the name Jason, you know like Jason from the Argonauts."

"Jason?" he thought about it for a moment, "Okay. That'll do."

"Too bad those names aren't going to mean anything once they're in the hands of Weapon X." The doctor had re-entered the room, holding some sort of gun, "You'll be coming along too Miss Lee, unfortunately you will have no contact whatsoever with your offspring." Creed started to lay Faith down to attack him, but the doctor pointed his gun at him, "Ah Ah Ah I wouldn't even think about attacking me, Mr. Creed. My orders are simply to bring in your little play thing over there, but they didn't say anything about bringing in your offspring alive. Attack me now and that little whelp will become nothing more than a mere splatter in your hands. And don't try to power up and blast me, Miss Lee, you just might end up cooking your children's goose."

"Wanna bet!" she raised her hand, but the doctor's words were faster than.

"Think about your offspring, Miss Lee, and think about where my gun is pointing. Would you be so careless as to risk the life of your darling baby girl, whom your lover worked so hard to bring back to life? You have a 50 change of killing me instantaneously, without any harm coming to her, but there's also another 50 chance that my trigger happy finger might be faster than you pitiful blasts. Now. What shall it be, hmm?"

Both Creed and Jubilee growled furiously, the tension between the two was enough to cause the baby's to wail.

Creed turned to Jubilee, speaking low enough for only her to hear, "Can you move?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to hand you Faith, once I do that, I'll jump him, and when I do… You run. Alright?"

"Yes."

"What are you two doing?" the doctor held the gun even tighter. "Whatever it is, you best not do it. I have the upper hand here." he noticed Creed turning his back towards, as if he wasn't there, "Don't you turn your back towards you, you filthy mutant! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Once Creed gave Faith to Jubilee, he turned around, and without warning, pounced on the doctor. Jubilee gathered all three infants in a comfortable position and bolted out of the room. Before leaving the house, she darted into the nursery, laid all three babies down, and began gathering things for them to survive. Just as soon as she reached for the baby formula, she heard the sound of an energy gun go off, and the sounds of Creed's pain filled screams. She spun around in time to see the doctor come out of their bedroom door, holding a smoking gun, and a confident smile on his face. Jubilee charged herself up to blast him, but he was quicker, he fired off an energy shot just barely missing her. It grazed her shoulder and to her horror, her wound did not heal.

"Nifty little gun. It not only does physical damage, but it also nullifies mutant powers as well." he approached the nursery door, Jubilee jumped in front of her babies to protect them, "Now… Hand over the brats like a good little girl and I promise you that no one else has to get hurt."

Jubilee's heart raced. Creed was nowhere to be seen, the doctor's energy gun was cocked and ready for another shot, and she had no way to protect her babies if he shot her one more time.

'God…' she prayed, 'Help me!'


	50. The Rant

-1The Rant

Chapter 50

Jubilee was in a tight spot, without her powers, the lives of her babies depending on her, and a crazy doctor standing in front of her with a gun that can hurt her; she really didn't have very many options.

"Step aside, freak, and I promise you that your freak brats won't get hurt."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you realize that what your doing is wrong! How can you be so cold as to throw the lives of three innocent babies away to Weapon X?"

"Easy, for starters, I hate kids, and secondly I'm not doing this for just Weapon X… No. I'm doing this for the one man, who had to suffer persecution from his followers, just because of who his parents were."

"And who might that be?"

"Graydon Creed. Victor Creed and Raven Darklome's deceased human son!"

"Graydon Creed?" she blinked, "What does a psychopath like him got to do with you?"

"Shut your mouth! I wouldn't expect a mutie freak like you to understand. No one understood Graydon Creed and what he stood for, no one stood by him in his time of need, except for me. I Doctor Fumii Etari! Graydon Creed's right hand man and loyal supporter."

'Gotta keep this guy talkin', so I can figure out a way to take him out without my babies getting hurt.' she thought to herself.

"It's true that Graydon's lineage did frighten his followers and even drove his partners to turn against him, but those buffoons wouldn't even listen… And now… Graydon Creed is dead and do you want to know what the ironic thing is? It was his own mother that killed him. The very woman who gave him life and brought him death. After I apprehend you and your sniveling brats, I'll avenge Graydon Creed's name by wiping out the two people who cause him the most pain."

"You're sick, doc! After you snuff Mystique and Sabertooth out, what makes you think that that's gonna make some kind of a difference, huh? Graydon will still be dead."

"Silence! I have heard enough out of your filthy mutant mouth, I'm going to- What are you staring at!" Doctor Fumii Etari turned around to look behind him and to his horror he saw what appeared to be a very angry and very huge mutant. "AGH! Get away from me you mutant freak!" he fired off an energy shot at the large figure, smiling to himself, as he saw him drop to his knees, holding his chest in pain, "Ha! No mutant is safe when I hold this weapon."

"Just one problem…" growled the large figure, his eyes glowing red, "I'm no mutant!"

"What!"

The large figure stepped into the light, revealing that it is none other than Turk. The smaller man shook with fear, "What's wrong, human? Haven't you seen anything like me before? Oh, that's right… It's because I'm the last of my kind, that's to your backstabbing inferior race!" With lightning reflexes, Turk grabbed the doctor by the throat and held him above his head. The doctor raised his gun to fire, but Turk grabbed his arm with his free hand and ripped the doctor's arm straight from the socket. The doctor's screams echoed through the house, "Not so bad ass without your little toy now are you?" he looked over and saw the wound on Jubilee's shoulder, he growled furiously, and turned his attention back to the doctor, "You hurt her! You will die slow!" With that he began ripping the rest of the doctor's limbs off one by one, leaving his head. Then he dug his claws into the doctor's chest and ripped the surface layer of skin off like it was paper. After that he merely ripped out all of his entrails and then crushed his skull in one massive hand. "That was fun."

"Turk…" the sound of Jubilee's voice made him drop everything that he was doing and race to her said.

"Jubilee! Thank God that you are safe!" he embraced her and she embrace him. Without even thinking he kissed her, happy to know that the woman that he deeply loved was safe.

Off in the distance, Creed had managed to pick himself up and walk into the nursery, there he saw Turk embracing and kissing his Jubilee.


	51. Tension

-1Tension

Chapter 51

Turk sensed that someone was behind him and he quickly whirled around for another fight, but when he saw that it was Creed standing there, he merely said, "Oh. It's you."

Creed growled furiously at the sight of their embrace, he started to move in to kill Turk, until he saw the what remain of the good doctor on the floor. His eyes moved back onto Turk, still growling, "Get the hell away from my woman!"

"Victor!" Jubilee pulled away from turn to run to Creed's side, propping him onto her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." he leaned on her and allowed her to help him into the room, sitting him down next to their babies. "How are the pups?"

"They're alright. I thought for sure that we'd loose them when doctor psycho there shot me with that gun of his."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. It's just a graze. I can see that he got you too, from what he said, neither of us are going to have any powers for a couple of hours. So, that means we'll be roughing it without our healing factors for a long while." she sat down next to him and tended to his wounds, "Thank God Turk showed up when he did. Otherwise… All of us would be separated and experimented on by Weapon X by now."

Creed looked up at Turk with a hateful look, "I guess you expect me to thank you, don't you?"

"I don't expect you to do anything, except to allow me to take Jubilee and get her to safety." Turks eyes then moved to the three cooing forms laying on the ground, "Her cubs will be coming with us as well."

"What about Victor, Turk?"

"What about him, Jubilation?"

"We're not going to leave him here to fend for himself!"

"There's not enough room in my jet for all of us."

"I'm not going to leave him behind." she accidentally tightened one of the bandages around Creed's middle too tight and he jumped, "Sorry about that. Turk… You can leave if you want, but I'm not leaving, unless we all leave together."

"Jubilation, he's-"

"He's the father of my children and I still have my promise to keep to him. I'm not going to leave him or break my promise just because you two don't like each other. Got it?"

Turk sighed, "Got it." he started to move towards the triplets to get a better look at them, but Creed moved in between them. "I just want to see them."

"Like hell I'm gonna let ya anywhere near by pups."

"I'm not going to hurt them if that's what you're thinking. I'm much more better than a back stabbing inferior like you, human."

The babies suddenly began crying again, feeling the tension between the two males scared them, and upset Jubilee.

"Will you two knock it off? I'm sick and tired of you too always arguing!" she moved over to her babies and slowly picked each one up.

"What are you, Snow?"

"I'm going to give my babies a bath and try to get the rest of this after birth gunk offa them. No need for them to get sick right after being born."

"I'll help." piped Turk.

"No! I'm not happy with either of you right now, so I don't want neither of you near me nor my babies. When I get back, I expect you two to be civil to one another, and have at least three baby bottles ready. Otherwise, you both will be in a world of hurt with or without my powers, I can still kick both your butts!" with that she left the room carrying her small infants to the bathroom. Leaving the two males do deal with each other however they thought fit.

Meanwhile, back in Hawaiian civilization…

Logan had just snuck through the streets looking for clothes that were being hung outside to dry. With luck, he found a pair of trunks and a tacky blue Hawaiian shirt that were hanging in someone's backyard. Once he got them on he headed straight for the nearest pay phone and got into contact with Weapon X.

"Hey, Tyler. Got myself a situation here."

"This had better be news about Jubilation."

"It is. I think I found her, but the bad news is that someone is tryin' to stop me from findin' her."

"Who?"

"A woman called Lady Hydra. Know anythin' about her?"

"Only that she's a mercenary for hire and has a nack for sleeping with most of her victims before killing them. We really don't know anything else about her."

"Great…" Logan frowned, "So you don't know of anythin' that could possibly stop her?"

"We don't even know whether or not she's even human." Tyler paused to think, "There is one thing though…"

"What's that."

"She runs away when there's fire around."

Logan put two and two together and slapped himself for being so stupid, "Thanks, Tyler. Ya just helped me out more than ya know." he then hung up the phone and started to head towards the local airport, "Logan…" he said to himself, "You are slow. How can ya not realize that Lady Hydra's powers are closely related to that of the Greek's hydra. The only way to kill a hydra is to burn each of it's stumps, so next ya slight her apart, just burnt he fuck outta her till she can't regen no more."

'Now yer thinkin', Logan." Logan's conscience spoke once again, 'I knew that ya still had a brain.'

"Shut up! Or else I'll kill myself to shut ya up!"

'Now, now.' he conscience taunted, 'Ya know that's practically impossible an' besides, yer better than that. Yer the best at what ya do an' ya know ya love it.'

"How the hell do I even know that yer even my real conscience, huh! I still think that yer just a figment of my imagination."

'Ya want proof? Fine, I'll give ya a no brainer. We both know that what yer doin' is wrong, sellin' out Jubilee, so that ya can get yer pitiful freedom from Weapon X. An' ya know how great they all are at keepin' their so called promises.'

"Okay, let's just say that I'm buyin' the whole conscience act, but I'm still not turnin' back!"

'Whatever. No skin off my back. At least I'm not the one gettin' dirty looks from people for talkin' to no one in particular.'

Suddenly realizing that his conscience was right, Logan quickly shut his trap, until he reached the local airport. Sneaking into the hanger with the small planes that the locals use to take tourists in. Once inside he looked around to make sure that no one was in site, he climbed in one of the planes, and checked to make sure that everything was okay. When satisfied, he searched the cockpit for any sign of a hidden key, lucky for him he didn't have to look far. The pilot who had flied the plane last had accidentally left the keys in the ignition, so without further delay, Logan started the engine of the small plane and took off from the airport, heading straight to the island that the crimson light came from. Lucky for him, the person in the flight tower had just got up to go to the bathroom before noticing that the an uncertified plane had taken off.

As Logan flew towards the island, he suddenly had a strange feeling like something was wrong. The fact that his left arm was starting to go numb and not rapidly return to normal was a clear sign, but that wasn't what was bothering him… It was all those conversations with his conscience and the question that he kept on asking himself in the back of his mind… "Why am hunting down Jubilee like a dog for Weapon X, when I wouldn't even wish that upon my worst enemy?"


	52. Fight With A Monster

-1Chapter 52

A Fight With a Monster

Unbeknownst to Logan, Lady Hydra had placed a tracking device on his body while they were in intercourse. She didn't need it to really know where Logan was heading, but kept checking it just to make sure. When she saw that he had stolen an airplane from the local airport and was heading towards the Island, she quickly hopped into her jet, and landed there before him. She and her replicas' were waiting patients for him, all licking their lips in anticipation for the next fight.

It had taken Logan at least an hour to get to the Island and just as soon as his plane started to land he was blown out of the sky by a rocket launcher. Luckily for him his healing factor can heal any wound inflicted upon his body. He had landed in some murky water, his mind was threatening to lose consciousness.

"Gotta… Get up!" he groaned, "Have to get to… Jubilee."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid Jubilee is going to have to wait."

Logan looked up to see 3 Lady Hydras' high up in a tree, smiling down at him.

"I don't think so, lady." he forced himself to his feet, "Once ol' Logan's got a goal set in his mind, he never stops until he reaches it."

"Well, Mr. Logan." she chuckled, "Today's the day you don't achieve what you are looking for. Oh, and what do we have here?" she peers at the water behind him, "You've already made it easier for us to kill you."

"What?" he looks behind him, seeing nothing he turns back around in time to see all three Lady Hydras' tackle him back into the water.

Like water snakes they dragged their prey deep into the water, so it can slowly drown. The cold chill of the water was enough to give Logan's body a wake up call and he slashed at the Lady Hydra on his left. She let go and screamed in pain. The other two let him go to tend to their other half. Logan took this opportunity and swam up to the surface for a fresh breath of air.

He gasped for air and tried to swim to shore, but he was caught, something had wrapped itself around his middle. He sliced downwards, but whatever had a hold of him still held tight. Then he saw the water bubbling and three heads break through the surface. He had his claws ready for action, but they slightly dropped when he saw that the three women he was expecting to fight had turned into the great mythical Greek beast… The Hydra.

"Oh, hell…" was all he had managed to say, before he was violently slammed into nearby trees and onto large ocean rocks. He was then thrown up into the air and caught in one of the mouths of the great hydra. She bit down on his middle, spat him out, and hit him with her great mighty tail back on land.

Logan coughed violently, struggling to get back up, but Lady Hydra's tail wrapped around his and yanked him back into the water.

'Damn it!!! How the hell am I suppose to fight her, when she doesn't even give me an inch?! Wait! That's it!' he let himself go limp and let her have her fun, until she got bored.

"Pity. I thought he'd be more fun than this. I guess he's just like any other man, goes limp any time there a superior woman around. Oh, well, let's not waste him." she tossed him up in the air and swallowed him, "Yuck! Metal and human flesh do not go well together. What the- ACK!!!" she doubled over in pain as she felt like her insides were tearing her up literally. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Logan tore himself out of her stomach and climbed upon her middle head, "Since I can't bring ya to the fire, then I'll bring the fire to you!"

"You have no fire, human!"

"That's what you think." he pulls out a lighter from his pants.

"Where did you get that?!!" she began shaking her head violently to get him off, but he held on.

"When ya gals tackled me, it fell out on the shore. I didn't see it at first, but I ended up grabbin' it when ya pulled me back in. Funny how things work out ain't it."

"GAAH!!! Get this pip squeak off of me!!!"

The other two heads began snapped at Logan, but Lady Hydra's panicky struggle made it difficult to get a hold on him.

"Hold still!"

"GET HIM OFF!!!"

Logan braced himself by stabbing one set of claws into the back of her neck and then slashed her head off with the other set.

"Damn you!!!" the two heads cried, as he lit the main head on fire. Because of the hydra's blood, the fire spread quickly. The other two began to twitch, their eyes became sunken in, and their scales withered and gray. Without warning, the two remaining heads dropped to the water, and burned with the rest of the body.

Logan jumped off before the hydra's fall and swam to the shore. Pulling himself on shore he collapsed. "Gotta… Rest for a bit. Healin' factor's not quite… Kickin' in." he let himself fall asleep, but only for a short while. He eventually woke up again 4 hours later, about the time Jubilee and Creed regain their own healing factors, and continued to go after them.


End file.
